


Merii Kurisumasu!

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Explicit Language, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, a la Boy Meets Girl by Meg Cabot, like emails; texts; transcripts; diaries; receipts; etc., story told completely through written communication, this is still the most light-hearted thing I've ever written, unusual format
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Könnyed kis karácsonyi történet e-mailekkel, üzenetrögzítõre mondott szövegekkel, blokkokkal, rádióadásokkal, naplórészletekkel, stb. elmesélve.December 21-24 eseményeit dolgozza fel.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Őrült 21

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 decemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> (Igen, tudom, hogy dec 24 igazából még nem ünnep, és egy nappal el kellett volna tolnom az egészet. Pssszt.)

**Botrány a Konoha Parkban! - Erkölcstelen télapó fiatal lányt molesztált**

**  
  
  
Az eddig méltán híres manhattani Konoha Karácsonyi Napok az idén botrányba torkollt: a leszerződtetett télapó, Jiraiya Sannin (50) 20-án, a kora délutáni órákban a találkozásra való gyermekek szeme láttára fogta meg a programok szervezésében segédkező fiatal huszonéves lány hátsó testrészét.**  
  
A manhattani Konoha Center Park minden év decemberében széleskörű programokkal várja az érdeklődőket, melyek elsősorban a gyermekes családoknak nyújtanak egész napos kikapcsolódást; a bemutatók, műsorok és standok mellett a legnagyobb attrakció kétségkívül a találkozás a Télapóval. Az idén is többszáz gyerek várta hozzátartozóival a beszélgetést, mely során személyesen beszélhetnek a karácsony atyjával. A beszélgetés azonban nem várt sokkal végződött; a télapó nemcsak hogy részegen, késve, és szakáll nélkül jelent meg, de még nyilvánosan molesztálta Sakura Harunót (21), a legfőbb segédszervezőt. A fiatal hölgy természetesen nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, és azonnal pofon ütötte a szemérmetlen télapót. A szülők nagy része ekkor rángatta el felháborodva ledöbbent gyermeküket, de a helyzet csak még rosszabbá vált, amikor a Télapó-program szervezője, Naruto Uzumaki (21) rontott be a rendezvény számára felállított sátorba, majd hangos kiabálásba kezdett Mr. Sanninnal.  
  
 **(Naruto Uzumaki hevesen kiabál a csuklások közepette méltatlankodó télapóval - Fotó: Shikamaru Nara)**  
  
Az incidens nagy tömeget vonzott a sátor köré, mely nem bírta a megpróbáltatásokat, és végül hangos robajjal adta meg magát. Szerencsére senki nem került veszélybe, csupán pár ember szenvedett könnyebb sérülést. A kialakult helyzet azonban nagy port kavart, és a háromnapos ünnepségre minden tekintetben rányomta a bélyegét.  
A sértett fél, Sakura Haruno, így nyilatkozott másfél órával az eset után:  
 _\- Az a dohos Jiraiya mindig is szúrta a szemem. Már amikor megláttam, mondtam Nar... a főnöknek, hogy ő nem alkalmas a télapó szerepére. Az elmúlt években semmi problémánk nem volt, de az eddigi "télapó", Mr. Sarutobi fél éve elhunyt, így kénytelenek voltunk új férfit leszerződtetni. Hiba volt. Az egész incidens az ő hibája, a felháborodott szülők mégis a mi cégünket perelik. Ha bírósági ügy lesz a dologból, minden megteszek, hogy bebizonyítsam Jiraiya vétkességét._  
Ebből a pár mondatból is látszik, hogy Ms. Haruno a teljes felelősséget Mr. Sanninra hárítja. Ez azonban kétséges, hisz nem titok, hogy a kisasszonyt szoros barátság fűzi a főszervező Mr. Uzumakihoz. Az pedig vitathatatlan, hogy habár az ideiglenes télapó maga indította el a lavinát, az egész visszavezethető Mr. Uzumaki rossz döntésére. Riporterünk őt is megkereste.  
 _NYT: - Minden bizonnyal tisztában van azzal, hogy mint a program főszervezője, elsősorban Ön felelős a történtekért. Amikor a télapó szerepére történt a választás, nem volt szemernyi kételye sem Mr. Sannin alkalmazhatóságában?  
N.U.: - Nézze, én azt a per... Jiraiyát már hosszú évek óta ismerem, és habár igen, voltak korábban is zűrös ügyei, amikor komolyra fordult a dolog, sosem csalódtam benne. Ez az eset, higgye el, engem is váratlanul ért, és biztosíthatom, hogy már megkapta tőlem a magáét.  
NYT: - Minden bizonnyal. Ez azonban nem kárpótolja a felháborodott szülőket, akiknek a gyermekei esetleg komoly traumán eshettek át, és még a karácsonyuk is tönkrement.  
N.U.: - Én... Ezért természetesen vállalom a felelősséget, de akárhogy is, Jiraiya felelősséget fog vállalni a tettéért, erről kezeskedem.  
NYT: - Nagyon bizalmasan beszél róla, ráadásul említette is, hogy régről ismeri. Netán az ismertség volt az oka annak, hogy Mr. Sannin ölthette magára idén a télapó jelmezt?  
N.U.: - Tessék?! Nem, természetesen nem! Nem protekció alapján választottam őt! Hisz elég csak ránézni, ő a tökéletes télapó!_  
Erről a "tökéletességről" még vitázhatnánk. Mr. Uzumaki a rövid beszélgetést követően elviharzott a színhelyről, a problémát azonban aligha oldhatta meg ezzel; a Konoha Park főigazgatója minden bizonnyal őt fogja felelősségre vonni, hiszen a joggal felháborodott szülők egy része már zaklatja őket. Haruno kisasszony maga nem szándékozik feljelentést tenni a szeméremsértő télapó ellen.  
De felmerül a kérdés: az egész csak a bizalmas barátságok miatt lenne? Akármilyen okkal vette fel Mr. Sannint a fiatal férfi, és akármilyen okkal nem szándékozik feljelentést tenni a sértett lány, az ügy nagy botrányt kavart, és abban biztosak lehetünk, hogy még koránt sem zárult le.  
  
 _Írta: Neji Hyuuga  
Riporter: Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 10:25  
Tárgy: BASSZUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Úristen! Sakura! ÚRISTEN! Láttad a mai N.Y. Times-t?! A főoldalra hozták le a cikket a télapós üggyel! Érted? FŐOLDAL! Te jó ég! Ráadásul annyira negatívan írtak róla! Ha nem fujják fel ennyire, nem lenne most ekkora gáz! Tsunadéval beszéltél már? Mit szól hozzá? Engem ki fognak nyírni, atyám... T___T  
Az a rohadék riporter meg kiforgatta minden szavam! Vagy a cikk író, bánom is én. Az egész Jiraiya hibája! Francba, tényleg halgatnom kellett volna rád. >__< (Óh, azt köszi, hogy megpróbáltad elsimítani az ügyet. >.< Cserébe meghívlak ebédelni, ha lement az ügy, oké? :D)  
  
Ajjaj, már csöng is a telefonom... Szia... *meghal*

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 10:35.  
Tárgy: Re: BASSZUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Még csak most keltél fel? Jellemző. Én már nyolctól fel vagyok, azóta próbállak elérni, de ki van nyomva a mobilod. Fogadok, megint elfelejtetted töltőre tenni. -__-  
Na jó. Nyugi, ember! Annyira nincs nagy gáz.  
Öhm... Na jó, tényleg nagy gáz van, de majd csak elsimul. Beszéltem az igazgatónővel, persze. Mit ne mondjak, eléggé ideges, de tudod, hogy neki ilyen az alaptermészete. Egyelőre próbálja mindenki elsimítani az ügyet, te is húzd meg magad, és ne csinálj semmit, amin az újságírók nyammoghatnak.  
Ha már itt tartunk: nem értem, mi bajod, szerintem semmi probléma nem volt azzal a riporterrel. Nekem tetszett, udvarias volt (és jóképű =P). Hogy a cikk írója mennyit ferdített, az már kevésbé egyértelmű... Na mindegy, a lényeg, hogy egyelőre nem tehetünk mást, csak várunk, és reméljük a legjobbakat. >_<  
Am szerintem nagyon aranyos lett az a kép rólad. :D Már amelyiken Jiraiyával kiabálsz. Mindig nagyon aranyos vagy, amikor teljesen elvörösödsz, márpedig ott az voltál - még akkor is, ha a dühtől. X)  
Ó, most úgy meginnék egy kávét. És jó lenne beszélni is. Ha nem is reagálsz, 20 perc múlva ott vagyok nálad. :) Pá!  
  
Ui: Csak szólok, hogy a "fujjákot" "fújják"-nak kell írni, a "halgatnom" pedig két l-el írandó. Igazán megtanulhatnál már helyesen írni.

* * *

  
  
 _Heló, Naruto beszél! ... Na jó, nem, csak az üzenetrögzítő. Most nem vagyok otthon, vagy épp rament eszek, valamelyik a kettő közül. A lényeg, hogy a sípszó után hagy üzenetet, és majd visszahívlak, ha okés. Csá!_  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto, itt az apád! Láttam a cikket a New York Timesban. Istenem, hogy tudtál ekkora kalamajkába keveredni? Persze, elismerem, én vállaltam kezességet Jiraiyáért, de hát gondolta volna a fene, hogy nem bírja türtőztetni magát! Akárhogy is... Igyekszem bevetni minden kapcsolatomat, de te is próbálkozz! Brooklyn nincs messze, szóval átugrom hozzád, amint tudok. Légy jó!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Ez a te formád, öregem! Először vagy rendezvény főszervező, és máris ez történik! Hiába, mondtam én, hogy csak úgy süt a perverzitás annak a vén kéjencnek a fejéről! Na mindegy, most már ez van, csak tudatni akartam, hogy én kiállok melletted. Egy ismerősöm is volt kinn a lányával, de lehiggasztottam, úgyhogy egy gonddal kevesebb. Szorítok, haver! Kiba voltam.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Olvastam a cikket. Kankurou üzeni, hogy ha bíróságra menne az ügy, bármikor elvállalja a védésed. Temari pedig szólt a barátjának, a Nara srácnak, hogy ne hozzanak le több cikket rólatok. Ha kellek, tudod a számom.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto! Te is, és Sakura is tűzzetek az irodámba pontosan három órakor! Nem érdekel, hogy vasárnap van, én is dolgozok! És nem akarok késést, ajánlom, hogy jól kimagyarázzátok magatokat! Azzal a vénemberrel már elbeszélgettem, ti sem maradtok ki!

* * *

  
  


Medinin Drogéria  
4557, New York, Manhattan  
Harumonia u. 21.  
Adóig: 13028620-5-45  
  
Kelt: 2008.12. 21  
Szlasz: NY-00075002  
Advil Ultra  
1* 200mg kapszula 20X  
18\. - $  
  
ÖSSZ: 18,00  
Fizetve  
$ / KP 18,00  
  
Azonosító: 98544  
Thank you for your visit!  
Danke für Ihren Besuch!  
Köszönjük, hogy vendégünk volt!  
  
Medinin-2000

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 11:45.  
Tárgy: Segítség kéne...  
  
Szia, Hinata!  
  
Emlékszem, mesélted már, hogy az unokabátyád újságíró, de az valahogy sosem került szóba, hogy hol. Nos, gondolom már láttad a mai New York Times egy példányát. Főoldalon virít az ügyünk, igen...  
Tudom, hogy nem szabadna ilyet kérnem tőled, de kedves barátnőm vagy, remélem megérted! És tudom, hogy még nem is találkoztál sokszor Narutóval, de tudom, hogy szimpatikus volt neked, úgyhogy kérlek, légy szíves próbálkozz a kedvemért! Szóval... Nem tudnád valahogy elérni, hogy az unokabátyád ne írjon egyelőre (jó sokáig) cikket az ügyről? A helyzet az, hogy elég negatív hangvételű lett, a Konoha Park igazgatónője teljesen elborult, és egyelőre fogalmunk sincs, hogyan tovább. Jiraiya meg hirtelen köddé vált, én legalábbis nem tudom elérni... Szóval nagyon hálás lennék, ha tudnál segédkezni az ügyben.  
  
De hogy ne csak ilyen kellemetlen témáról beszéljek: van kedved holnap találkozni? Tudom, fura lehet ebben a nagy zűrzavarban ezt hallani tőlem, de nagyon szükségem van rád, és hogy kibeszélhessem magam. Ma elrángattam Narutót is, de enyhén szólva ki van akadva, és nem életképes. Még ramenből is csak egy tállal evett! Komoly gond van...  
  
Na jó, ha gondolod, csörgess meg, és megbeszéljük a továbbiakat! Ölel,  
  
Sakura

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 12:01.  
Tárgy: Re: Segítség kéne...  
  
Szia, Sakura! :)  
  
Igen, olvastam. Sajnállak titeket, és Narutót is: ennél rosszabb dolog aligha érhette volna az első igazi főszervezésén. Pedig mesélted, hogy mennyire lelkes volt...! Hiszen még hó is esett a héten, minden tökéletes lett volna. Természetesen megteszem, amit tudok. Neji nem olyan hidegszívű, mint amilyennek látszik, azt hiszem, meg tudom puhítani. Úgyis rég találkoztunk, mióta a belváros végébe költözött, nem lesz gond, ha megkeresem. Nem tudja, hogy egyáltalán ismerlek titeket, úgyhogy igyekszem, ahogy tőlem telik. :)  
A találkozás pedig rendben. :D Mit szólsz egy ebédhez? A Hokage terasznál? Most olyan szép ott a kilátás a hó borította városra. ^-^

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 12:10.  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Segítség kéne...  
  
Hinata, kedves, szeretlek! >x< El sem tudom mondani, mennyire hálás vagyok - vagyunk, Narutóval együtt. =') *szorosan megölel*  
Rendben, akkor dél körül várlak ott. ^-^

* * *

  
  
_Uhh... Mikor is írtam utoljára naplót? Ha jól emlékszem, sokszor megpróbálkoztam vele, de mindig abbahagytam pár hét után... Áhh, de most egyszerűen muszáj kiírnom magamból!  
Valami hihetetlen borzasztóan vagyok. Nem elég ez az egész nyavalyás télapós ügy, a fejfájásom, a görcs a hasamban (nem, nem menstruálok, hiába gyanítja azt Sai!), és a kellemetlen viszketés a tenyeremben, még a tárcámat is elveszítettem!  
Pedig Sakura annyira rendes volt. Nekem kellett volna meghívnom, kávézni őt, ehelyett nem hogy fordítva történt, de még neki kellett fizetnie is. Így még ha meg is nyugodtam valamennyit, most minden visszajött. Milyen ember vagyok én?! Semmit sem tudok rendesen megcsinálni! És akkor még a hátrahagyott üzenetek... Apa is lejön! Ez valami hihetetlen! Nem akarom, hogy így lásson! >_< Gaara és Kiba annyit tesznek értem, hogy azt nem érdemlem meg, komolyan.  
És... MA DÉLUTÁN BESZÉLGETÉS TSUNADÉVAL!!!  
Meghalok... Komolyan meghalok holnapra..._

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 12:10.  
Tárgy: Látogatás :)  
  
Szia, Neji!  
  
Mi újság veled? Mióta elköltöztél pár hónapja, nem sokat hallottam felőled. Furcsa újra egyedül lakni, már egészen megszoktalak. X) Félre ne értsd, örülök a sikereidnek.  
De azért jó volna találkozni. :) Ráérsz ma? Sütöttem piskótát, azt, amelyik annyira ízlett neked a múltkor. Ha gondolod, szívesen viszek fel, és beszélhetnénk. :)  
Á, igen, olvastam a mai N. Y. Times számot. Büszke vagyok rá, hogy az unokabátyám írta a címlapon szereplő cikket! ^_^ Szia!  
  
Hinata

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 13:15.  
Tárgy: Re: Látogatás :)  
  
Szia! Persze, rendben, várlak. Hozz sokat abból a süteményből. :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 221. 13:17.  
Tárgy: Itt valami bűzlik...  
  
Yo, Sasuke  
  
Képzeld, az unokahúgom felkeresett. Találkozni akar. És sütit hoz nekem. Sütit! Valamit akar, az teljesen biztos.  
Említette a mai cikket is. Ezt nem lehet mailben megbeszélni. Gyere msn-re MOST!

* * *

  
  
 _Hello, itt Sasuke Uchiha. Jelenleg nem vagyok elérhető. Amennyiben fontos, a sípszó után, kérem, hagyjon üzenete. Amint tehetem, visszahívom._  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Nem tudom, mi az oka ennek, otouto, de a mai szám rekordmennyiségben kelt el. Ha továbbra is így haladsz, nem fogom megbánni, hogy felvettelek. Keresd fel még az érintetteket, holnap is hozunk le róluk cikket. A várost érdekli. Mindazonáltal, már igazán visszaszolgáltathatnád a napszemüveget, amit tőlem nyúltál le. Ne is tagadd, tudom, hogy így volt.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Yo! Nocsak, meglepődtem, ahogy olvastam a cikket a Timesban. Pont Jiraiya? Ismerem a férfit, tanárom volt főiskolán. Igen, valahogy kinéztem belőle egy ilyen dolgot. Na de miért is hívtalak... Ja, persze. Bocsi, hogy a múlt héten nem mentem el végül a megbeszélésre, de tudod... kerülő utat kellett tennem egy fekete macska miatt, és mire odaértem, már nem voltál sehol. Szóval... Akkor a mostani hét? Csá.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Hé... Csak szólok, hogy... Ma már egyszer felkeltem, és beszéltem Nejivel, de rájöttem, hogy a tegnapi fotózás nagyon kimerített. Kellemetlen, de ez van, úgyhogy visszafekszem aludni, és ma nem megyek be dolgozni. Amúgy sem tartom igazságosnak, hogy nekünk még a karácsony előtti vasárnap is dolgozni kell... Légyszi, magyarázd ki a főnöknél. A bratyód, szóval biztos menni fog. Köszi...

* * *

  
  
 _Sasuke U. bejelentkezett_  
NHyuuga: Végre feljöttél!  
Sasuke U.: Igen. Kemény tizenöt percet várnod kellett rám, amíg leadtam a jelentést. Nehéz lehetett kibírni.  
NHyuuga: -___- Mindegy. Hallottál valamit Shikamaruról? Nem jött be az irodába.  
Sasuke U.: Igen, hagyott üzenetet a telefonomon. Lusta, mint mindig.  
NHyuuga: Remek....  
Sasuke U.: Na de miért kellett most és azonnal feljönnöm?  
NHyuuga: Ja, igen, az unokahúgom. Annak ellenére, hogy majd egy évig együtt laktunk (miután ő is feljött Manhattanbe), sosem "melegedtünk össze", hogy úgy mondjam. Úgyhogy nagyon furcsa, hogy most találkozni akar.  
Sasuke U.: Talán hiányzol neki...? >)  
NHyuuga: Egyértelmű. -___- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy ez az ok. Szerintem sokkal inkább a mai cikk. Nagy fogás volt ez a télapós ügy, az egész város ezen csámcsog. Inkább azt sejtem, valaki ismerőse is érintett, és emiatt fordult hozzám, mint illetékes.  
Sasuke U.: Igen, Itachi is mondta, hogy most rekordszámban kelt el az újság. De mit kezdjek én azzal az információval, hogy... Hinatának (ugye jól emlékszem, hogy ez volt a neve?) valami ismerőse érintett lehet?  
NHyuuga: Tulajdonképpen semmit. Csak arra gondoltam, mi van, ha...  
Sasuke U.: Igen?  
Sasuke U. : Hahó, leléptél?  
Sasuke U.: Neji!  
NHyuuga: Bocs, csak pont most jött egy mail. Shikamarutól!  
Sasuke U.: Nem úgy volt, hogy ő alszik?  
NHyuuga: Biztosan. Most azt írta a levélben, hogy ne hozzunk le egyelőre több cikket a Konoha botránytól. :S?  
NHyuuga: Ez fura!  
Sasuke U.: Tényleg az! Pedig Itachi külön kérte, hogy ma is keressünk fel illetékeseket. Mi üthetett Shikamaruba?  
NHyuuga: Csak arra tudok gondolni, amire Hinatánál is: valaki ismerősük érintett.  
Sasuke U.: És emiatt akarják halogatni? Hé, ez a média. A sajtónál le kell csapni a jó témákra.  
NHyuuga: Igen, igen. Nem tudom. Mindenesetre, te próbálj meg újabb infókat szerezni. Esetleg azt a Sannint elő tudnád keresni?  
Sasuke U.: Nem tudom. De nem is érdekel. A mai alanyom már megvan. >)  
NHyuuga: Igen? Kicsoda?  
Sasuke U.: *mosoly*  
NHyuuga: Sasuke, ne játssz! Készüljek egy fontos cikk megírására? :D  
Sasuke U.: Készülj. Uzumaki Narutót személyesen fogom kifaggatni. >D  
NHyuuga: Az Uzumakit? O.o A tegnapi után beleegyezett, hogy elbeszélgessetek? O.O  
Sasuke U.: Dehogyis. Annál sokkal jobb lesz. Amikor tegnap elkaptam a sátor mellett, csak futólag - és megjegyzem, idegesen -_- - válaszolt. De mikor elsietett, orra esett, és a tárcáját ott felejtette.  
NHyuuga: És te persze nem szolgáltattad vissza neki.  
Sasuke U.: Persze, hogy nem. Így van okom újra felkeresni.  
NHyuuga: Milyen számító dög vagy. >)  
Sasuke U.: >) Így nem tud előre felkészülni, és esetleg olyanokat is ki tudok szedni belőle, amiket más nem.  
NHyuuga: Szóltál már neki?  
Sasuke U.: Még nem. Majd közvetlenül indulás előtt. >) Remélhetően már észrevette, hogy elveszítette. Itt van a személyije, lakcímkártya, összes igazolás és minden...  
NHyuuga: A becsületes megtaláló pedig visszaszolgáltatja. *kétértelmű mosoly* Meg kell mondjam, Sasuke, felettébb lelkesnek tűnsz. Csak nem felkeltette az érdeklődésed a kölyök?  
Sasuke U.: Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.  
NHyuuga: Dehogyisnem. >)  
Sasuke U.: ...  
NHyuuga: Igaz, én csak Shika képein láttam, de az a kis szöszi igencsak a te esetednek tűnt... :P  
Sasuke U.: Tégy meg egy szívességet, és fogd be.  
NHyuuga: Miért? Csak nem fején találtam a szöget?  
 _Itachi U. bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe_  
Itachi U.: Ha megkérhetem a kedves alkalmazottakat, ne munkaidőben beszéljék meg a magánéleti dolgaikat. Hyuuga, ha befejezted a cikket, küldd át Akimichinek ellenőrzésre. Uchiha, téged várlak az irodámban.  
 _Itachi U. kilépett a beszélgetésből_  
NHyuuga: Hú. O.o  
Sasuke U.: Hát ez nem lehet igaz. Mindenhova be tud lépni?  
NHyuuga: Elég durva, hogy Uchihának hív.  
Sasuke U.: Hidd el, ez a legjobb. Bezzeg mikor magunk közt vagyunk...  
NHyuuga: Kímélj meg a sikamlós részletektől. >P  
Sasuke U.: -_- Neji, neked megártott a sok gépezés.  
NHyuuga: Talán. :P Mit akarhat?  
Sasuke U.: Majd kiderül...  
 _Itachi U. bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe_  
Itachi U.: Nem szólok többször! Uchiha, gyere, MOST.  
 _Itachi U. kilépett a beszélgetésből_  
NHyuuga: Na jó, ez már tényleg durva.  
Sasuke U.: ... Léptem. Majd még jelentkezek.  
NHyuuga: Persze. Sok szerencsét. X) A szöszihez is :P  
Sasuke U.: -____- ...  
 _Sasuke U. kilépett a beszélgetésből  
NHyuuga kilépett a beszélgetésből_

* * *

  
  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Konoha Park, rendezvényszervező  
részére  
  
Közlöm Önnel, hogy a 2007 év május hónap negyedik napján kelt munkaszerződéssel létesített, határozatlan időre szóló munkaviszonyát a Munka Törvénykönyvéről szóló 1992. évi XXII. törvény (Mt.) 89. §-ában foglaltak alapján 2008 év december hónap huszadik napjára rendes felmondással ezennel megszüntetem.  
  
A felmondás indoka a következő: Nevezett személy nem tett eleget a szerződésben foglalt kötelességeinek, miszerint a Konoha Park által szervezett programok mindegyikén felelősségteljes, és megbízható személyeket ezen tulajdonságuk biztos ismeretében alkalmazza. Ezen felül még a szervezet egészét kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta a nyilvános jelenettel, és veszélybe sodorta a cég működését.  
  
A vonatkozó törvényi előírás értelmében a felmondási idő felére felmentem Önt a munkavégzés alól. A munkavégzés alóli felmentést - a felmentési idő felének megfelelő időtartamban - az Ön kívánságának megfelelő időben és részletekben határozom meg, ezért kérem, hogy jelen levelem kézhezvételét követő harmadik napon belül jelezze az ezzel kapcsolatos igényét. A felmentés időtartamára átlagkeresete illeti meg.  
  
Közlöm Önnel, hogy a felmondási idő alatt a munkavállaló jogosult a munkaviszonyának megszüntetését a munkavégzés alóli felmentése előtti időpontra kérni, ebben az esetben a munkaviszonyát az Ön által megjelölt időpontban szüntetem meg.  
  
A munkaviszonyának munkáltatói rendes felmondás következtében történő megszűnésre tekintettel végkielégítésként tizenkettedik havi átlagkeresetre jogosult, amelyet a munkabérével, egyéb járandóságával együtt az utolsó, munkában töltött napon fizetünk ki. Ekkor veheti át munkaviszony megszűnése estén kötelezően kiállítandó munkáltatói igazolásokat is.  
  
Munkaviszonya megszüntetésekor munkakörét az erre előírt rendben köteles átadni és a munkáltatóval elszámolni.  
  
Amennyiben Ön a munkáltatónál eltöltött idővel arányos szabadságát még nem kapta meg, úgy azt a ki nem adott szabadság időtartamára járó távolléti díj összegében pénzben megváltjuk. Ellenkező esetben, azaz ha a munkaviszonya megszűnéséig több szabadságot vett igénybe annál, mint ami a munkáltatónál töltött időre megilletné, a különbözetre kifizetett munkabért köteles visszafizetni.  
  
Felhívom a figyelmét arra, hogy a munkavállaló a munkaviszonyból származó igényének érvényesítése, valamint a szakszervezet, illetve az üzemi tanács (üzemi megbízott) a Munka Törvénykönyvéből, illetőleg kollektív szerződésből vagy üzemi megállapodásból származó igényének érvényesítése érdekében munkaügyi jogvitát kezdeményezhet. A keresetlevelet a munkaviszony megszüntetésének közlésétől számított harminc napon belül lehet előterjeszteni.  
  
Kelt: New York, 2008. december hónap huszonegyedik nap  
  
Tsunade Medinin  
munkáltató

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:05  
Tárgy: Hát ez valami rémséges!  
  
Jajj, Naruto... Annyira sajnálom! Sosem hittem volna, hogy Tsunade kirúg! Nyilvánvalóan rosszul értelmezte, amit a cikkben mondtam - egyáltalán nem arról van szó, hogy te figyelmen kívül hagytál engem mikor alkalmaztad Jiraiyát! Istenem, nem tudom elégszer elmondani, mennyire sajnálom! Szörnyen érzem magam! >_< Próbáltam beszélni vele, de engem is elzavart utána. Ha akarod, azonnal átmegyek hozzád, de ha most jó darabig a képemet sem akarod látni, azt is megértem. >_<  
Jaj, Naruto... Sajnálom! >__< T_T

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:10  
Tárgy: O.O  
  
Öregem! Most hallottam, hogy az öreg nyanya elbocsátott. Ez most komoly?! Nem teheti! Rohadtul nem te tehettél az egészről!  
Ne aggódj, ne ess letargiába, vagy ilyesmi! Holnap megkeresem, és beszélek vele!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:20  
Tárgy: Hallottam a történtekről!  
  
Naruto! Hallottam Sakurától, mi történt! Ez nem lehet, nem hibáztathatnak téged az egészért! Te felelősségteljes vezető vagy, és szíved-lelked beleadtad az egészbe! Mióta ott dolgozol, tudom, hogy a főszervezői posztra törsz, és most egy ballépés miatt elveszik... Elfogadhatatlan!  
Szorítok neked, pajtás, ne törj le! Minden rendbe jön!

* * *

  
  
 _Heló, Naruto beszél! ... Na jó, nem, csak az üzenetrögzítő. Most nem vagyok otthon, vagy épp rament eszek, valamelyik a kettő közül. A lényeg, hogy a sípszó után hagy üzenetet, és majd visszahívlak, ha okés. Csá!_  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Temaritól hallottam, hogy kirúgtak. Hívj fel!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Sakura vagyok! Naruto, reagálj valamit! Nem válaszolsz a levelekre, nem veszed fel a telefonod... Megértem, ha haragszol rám, ha magad alatt vagy, de ne vonulj el! Ha nem hallok felőled egy órán belül, átrohanok, és ha kell, a bolond fejedre töröm az ajtót!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Sasuke Uchiha vagyok tegnapról, üdv. Mint minden bizonnyal észrevetted, elhagytad a tárcádat. Nálam van. A lakcímkártya is itt van, úgyhogy olyan... fél óra múlva végzek a munkahelyemen, utána átviszem.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 17:05  
Tárgy: ...  
  
Szia, Hinata!  
  
Istenem, gyanítom, hogy már nem vagy otthon, de mindenképp szólni akartam: Narutót kirúgták! >_< Istenem, ez részben az én hibám, annyira sajnálom őt. >_< Akárhogy is, ha még nem indultál el, kérlek, ne hagyd, hogy az unokabátyád megtudja ezt! Félek, hogy esetleg nyilvánosan is csámcsognának rajta, és Naruto helyzete csak még rosszabb lenne. >-<

* * *

  
  
_Istenem! Az a Sasuke srác idejön! Teljesen magam alatt voltam, nem reagáltam senkinek sem - pedig nagyon meglepődtem, milyen gyorsan terjed a kicsapatásom híre -, de amikor meghallottam a hangját az üzenetrögzítőn... Te jó ég! És már alig maradt időm, mert csak most jutott eszembe meghallgatni az üzeneteket...Fogadni mernék, hogy az a mocsok szándékosan lopta el a tárcám! És tuti azért jön, hogy még valamit kiszedjen belőlem! Nem vernek ám át engem ezek a sajtó-patkányok!  
De... Nem tudom, mit kéne csinálnom. A lakás disznóól, mint mindig, bár engem nem zavar, na de mégis... És még csak semmi kajám sincs itthon. Már én is kezdtem éhes lenni.  
De miért is panaszkodom? Elvégre csak a tárcámat adja oda, aztán nyugodtan kidobhatom a lakásból! Miután így tönkretett engem azzal a Hyuugával, meg a kis cikkükkel, semmi okom nincs szóba állni vele!  
Ááá, csöngettek! Ezt nem hiszem el... Ááá!_

* * *

*** SZÁMLA ***  
Sorszám:NY-0005894 2008.12.21. 19:13  
 **Hokage Étterem**  
4557, New York, Manhattan  
Lawliet u. 68.  
Adószám: 13054830-3-42  
Vevő:  
  
Asztal/Fő:2/  
SOR-MEGNEVEZéS------------------VT/SZJ------------  
\---EGYSéGÁR-----MENNYISéG-----áFA----BRUTTó  
001 Schlossgold 55.30.11  
6.10* 3 Ad 20,00%  
002 Menü 55.30.11  
25,9* 150 Ad 20,00%  
004 7 UP 55.30.11  
3,0* 1 Pa 20,00%  
  
ÖSSZ: 35,00  
Fizetve  
$ / KP 35,00  
  
Aláírás: _Neji Hyuuga_  
  
Köszönjük, hogy vendégünk volt!  
  
Hokage Restaurant, 1998

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:21  
Tárgy: Hm...  
  
Na megvolt. Hinata feljött (igen, hozott sütiket is -__-), aztán beültünk a Hokagéba vacsorázni. Elég sokáig elhúzódódott, mert ötkor már itt volt, és csak negyed nyolc körül lépett le.  
De mit mondjak, igazam lett: tényleg ismerős miatt kérdezte! Elég könnyen zavarba jön a kislány, amikor mintegy véletlen felvetődött a télapó-téma, elvörösödött, és halványan mintha olyasmire utalt volna, hogy ne hozzunk le több cikket.  
Hm. Pont ahogy sejtettem. Shikamaru-eset, szintúgy.  
Ráadásul nem kellett sokat kérdezősködnöm, elkottyantotta, hogy Haruno az egyik kedves barátnője. Nekem úgy tűnt, igencsak jól ismeri Harunót, akkor pedig biztos, hogy Uzumakival is találkozott már, hisz ők folyton együtt lógnak...  
Na mindegy, neki nem mondtam semmit, de ezek szerint rajta keresztül is kapcsolatba léphetünk velük. >)  
És ha már itt tartunk: na mi volt a szöszinél? Elmentél végül hozzá? :D Várom, hogy jelentkezz, mert ha a holnapi számba cikket akarsz, jó, ha átküldöd ma nekem az anyagot, hogy valamit fel tudjak dolgozni. -___-

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com>  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:25  
Tárgy: Re: ...  
  
Úristen, Sakura, sajnálom! Már nem voltam otthon, amikor olvastam a leveled! De hogy kirúgták... Természetesen Neji nem tud róla, legalábbis, tőlem nem tudhatta meg, de... Te jó ég!  
Mit csináljunk?!?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:30  
Tárgy: Mi a helyzet?  
  
Sakura! Naruto még mindig nem reagált az üzenetemre! És Kiba is azt mondta, hogy ő se kapott semmi reagálást! Ugye nem csinált semmi hülyeséget? Ugye? UGYE?!  
  
Lee  
  
Ui: Mit szólnál holnap egy közös ebédhez? :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
További címzettek: Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Gaara Sabakuno /sabakukyuu&ginmail . com/  
Minato U. /yellowflash&wcnmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:40  
Tárgy: Re: Mi a helyzet?  
  
Na ide figyeljen mindenki! Naruto nem válaszol a levelekre, üzenetrögzítőre mondott szövegekre, stb. Közlöm, hogy ma jártam nála, és nagyjából kiheverte a dolgokat. Mindenkitől elnézést kér, de jelenleg olyan helyzetben van, hogy nem képes reagálgatni. Nyomatékosan kér mindenkit, hogy ne aggódjanak, ne zaklassák, majd jelentkezik.  
  
Köszönöm!  
  
Sakura Haruno

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:42  
Tárgy: Re: Mi a helyzet?  
  
Holnap ebéd? Oké. :) Rám fér. >___<

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 20:48  
Tárgy: Re: Re: ...  
  
Jól van, nyugi. Valahogy megoldjuk. Ma nagy gáz volt, mert mikor átmentem Narutóhoz - hiszen nem reagált senkinek, már féltem, hogy valami hülyeséget csinál -, nem fogod elhinni, ki volt ott!  
  
SASUKE UCHIHA!  
  
A riporter! Akivel az unokabátyád dolgozik!  
És...  
Istenem, túl hosszú elmondani. Még én is alig emésztettem meg a történteket... Tudunk találkozni inkább reggel 9 körül? Meghívott ebédelni a barátom, szeretnék vele is lenni, azonfelül nem hiszem, hogy kibeszélés nélkül kibírom addig. Nagyon kellesz! >__<  
Istenem! Túl sok ez a kavalkád nekem! T__T

* * *

  
  
_Hát újra itt vagyok, és írok. Pedig már tizenegy is elmúlt. Az elmúlt hónapban nem írtam ennyit a naplómba, mint ma. És lám, mindehhez csak egy baromi nagy patália kellett. Istenem! Nem hiszem el, hogy egy bő nap alatt ennyire felfordult az életem!!!  
Na jó, kezdjük az elején. Szóval ugye itt van ez a riporter. Amikor becsengetett, már abban a pillanatban halálra égettem magam, mert miközben mentem nyitni az ajtót, orra estem valamiben. Persze ő is hallotta a puffanást, ahogy elterültem a földön... Na jó, nagy levegő, morcos arc, és nyomtam le a kilincset... Amikor először megláttam (Basszus! Fekete szemek nem is léteznek! Akkor hogy a fenébe lehet az övé olyan?!?! Feltétlen meg kell kérdeznem Saitól, milyen barna lehet ez!), rögtön éreztem, hogy melegedni kezd az arcom - de csak Sakura hibájából! Mert persze rögtön az jutott eszembe, amit mondott, hogy jóképű a pasi... És iszonyatos, borzasztó... de igaza van! Aztán már egyszerűen nem tudtam nem azt figyelni, hogy milyen tökéletes vonásai vannak, hogy mennyire puhának néz ki az a szénfekete haja, amihez képest annyira fehér a bőre... Jó, jó, tudom, mindig is volt bennem biszexuális hajlam, de... de az elmúlt 4 évben nem volt pasival kapcsolatom, sőt, még csak olyan sem akadt, akivel el tudtam volna képzelni! Még csak egy éve szakítottam a volt barátnőmmel, de azt hittem, elmúlt ez a...hajlam...  
Bár természetesen ez nem azt jelenti, hogy első pillantásra belezúgtam volna abba a bunkóba. Pusztán kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy baromi jól néz ki. Főleg, mikor mosolyog. Az egészen szexi.  
De valahogy sejtettem, hogy a nevetés nem áll közel hozzá. Úgyhogy amikor az ajtó kinyílása után először meglepetten hátrébb lépett, majd megrándult a szája széle, maga elé emelte a kezeit, és megrándultak a vállai... szabályszerűen azt éreztem, hogy a nevetését próbálja visszafojtani. Pislogok rá, hogy mi a fene, mire megköszörüli a torkát, nagyjából helyreigazítja az arcvonásait, de továbbra is egészen derültnek tűnt, ahogy a fejemre mutatott: "Szép a sapkád." Nem értettem, hogy mi van, így automatikusan oda nyúltam... és...  
AZ EGYIK ALSÓGATYÁM VOLT A FEJEMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Azt hittem mentem elsüllyedek. Valóságos kazánnak éreztem magam, ahogy se szó, se beszéd rávágtam az ajtót, és visszarohantam a szobába. Legszívesebben azonnal a kukába vágtam volna azt a szivecskés nacit, de aztán megszólalt bennem egy hang, miszerint munka nélkül nem igen tudok majd újakat venni magamnak. Így csak a szennyesben végezte. Aztán gyorsan felmértem a terepet, hogy nem maradtak-e még ilyen holmik a földön... de a szokásos rumlin kívül semmi. Oké, ÓRIÁSI levegő, aztán újra ajtónyítás. "Izé, bocs" - mondom neki. Ő még mindig mosolygott, és pedig megint elvörösödtem, és közben azon járattam az agyam, vajon lehozza-e ezt is valamelyik újságban. Azt nem élném túl! Na mindegy, látván a derültségét a tőlem telhető leghidegebb közönnyel hívtam fel a figyelmét, hogy visszaadhatná a tárcámat, és akkor távozhatna is. Szemmel láthatóan a legcsekélyebb hatást sem gyakorolta rá a hangom, mert kezeit az inge zsebébe dugta (megjegyzem, még ez is irtó szexi volt! Miért van az, hogy egy ilyen bunkó barom ilyen tökéletes testet kaphatott?!), és szó nélkül besétált mellettem a lakásomba, mondván, "Jól esne egy csésze kávé."  
Hát istenem, csak nem dobhattam ki! Amilyen szemét, még nem adná vissza a tárcám. Meg aztán sajnos megvan a lehetősége, hogy bosszút álljon. Már láttam is magam előtt a másnapi szalagcímet: "A frissen kirúgott programszervező szivecskés alsónadrággal a fején fogadta a tárcája visszaszolgáltatása miatt érkező riportert, majd kihajította lakásából a becsületes megtalálót" Kösz, inkább kihagyom. Szóval oké, bejött, leültettem, csináltam kávét, közben csip-csup ügyekről beszéltünk. Pontosabban többnyire én beszéltem, mert ő elég hallgatag volt - és mikor megszólalt, többnyire akkor is csak bunkóságot mondott -, de azért pár dolgot megtudtam. A nevét ugye eddig is tudtam, Sasuke Uchiha, 23 éves, fél éve dolgozik a New York Times-nál. A bátyja a diri, és folyton kellemetlen helyzetbe kerül emiatt. Utálja. Nos, én ezt nem tudom megérteni. Én mindig is vágytam tesóra, de sosem született. Igaz, apának most van először hosszú távú kapcsolata anya óta, talán még lesz belőle valami. Na mindegy, ez a Sasuke viszont kétszer állt sorba, amikor éles nyelvet osztogattak. Hogy mennyi mindenért beszólt nekem! Már tényleg ott tartottam, hogy érdekli a fenét a szalagcím, és két lábbal rúgom ki, de... a tárca még mindig nála volt. És egy munkanélküli elég nehezen tudná megfizetni a sok igazolvány újra-készítését...  
Valahogy pia is került elő. Persze semmi komoly, csak egy kis sör, de nagyon figyeltem, hogy ne igyak sokat. Nem vagyok hülye, hogy megbízzak benne - elengedem magam, és félrészegségemben ki tudja miket kotyognék ki neki.  
Na jó... ez volt a terv.  
De annyira nem voltam kába! Épp csak... kicsit megeredt a nyelvem. De csak mennyiségileg! Mindenre tisztán emlékszem, amit mondtam neki... azóta, hogy kitisztult kicsit a fejem...  
Nem, de tényleg nem mondtam vészeseket. BIZTOSAN nem meséltem neki el azt az esetet a szalagavató bankettről. Vagy az első szexuális élményem. Vagy hogy biszex vagyok. Vagy hogy sokszor szoktam bámulni a főnöknőm, pardon, ex-főnöknőm hatalmas melleit. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ilyenről szó sem esett.  
Viszont... ha jól emlékszem, majd egy órát panaszkodtam és siránkoztam neki azon, mennyire borzasztó lesz az életem most, hogy kirúgtak, és hogy mennyire szerettem volna megmutatni apának és a régi ismerőseimnek, hogy igenis képes vagyok nagy ember lenni, és bármit elérni... és most biztos mind legyintve beszélnek rólam, mondván: "Látjátok? Ugye megmondtuk, hogy ez egy mihaszna, semmirekellő gyerek!"  
A borzasztó az, hogy semmire nem emlékszem abból, amit reagált. Az tisztán megmaradt a fejemben, hogy a kanapén lévő apró lyukat birizgáltam, miközben beszéltem, és Sasuke ott ült mellettem, de hogy milyen arcot vágott, vagy egyáltalán mondott-e valamit... gőzöm sincs. De ennyire nem lehetek szerencsétlen! Pszichológust csinálni egy riporterből... Istenkém, nem akarom kézhez kapni a holnapi Times-t...  
De a legfőbb még csak ezután jött! Azt hiszem, már nagyjából befejeztem a szófosást, mikor... ki akartam vinni az üres üvegeket. Felálltam - nem, nem imbolyogtam! Max egy induri-pindurit, mikor felálltam -, és indultam volna a konyha felé, de... áh, nem tudom, hogy történt, de valahogy megbotlottam a saját lábamban, és... elesetem.  
Egész pontosan, RÁestem.  
Igen, pontosan RÁ. Sasukéra.  
Bezzeg az arcára, amit AKKOR vágott, pontosan emlékszem! Naná, hisz nem sok hiányzott, hogy összekoppanjuk... Valami bocsánatfélét akartam dadogni, és felnéztem, azok az őrülten fekete szemei pont ott voltak előttem... én pedig beletenyereltem. Igen, értsétek pontosan úgy. Pontosan oda tenyereltem a... tudjátok hova. A nadrágja közepébe. És aztán... nemhogy bocsánatkérés! Dehogy! Valamiért irtó viccesnek találtam az egész szitut, és miközben még véletlenül sem vettem volna el a kezem, idiótán kacarászva megszólaltam: "Nahát, Sasuke, hogy ez mekkora nagy!"  
...  
Istenem, bár el tudnám felejteni az arcát!  
Persze amikor nagy nehezen tudatosult bennem a dolog, azonnal magyarázkodni kezdtem, hogy mármint a helyzet nagy, hogy így ráestem, meg ez az egész, szal ne értse féle, stb.  
De van egy gyanúm, hogy nem hitte el.  
Mert tényleg nem arra mondtam!  
És ezek után... még csak lemászni sem volt időm Sasukéról, mikor kopogás hallatszott, majd kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és Sakura masírozott be a lakásba! Nagyban beszélt valamit, de mikor meglátott engem a kanapén, pontosabban Sasukét, aki a kanapén ült, vagyis inkább feküdt, és engem rajta, amint nagyban markolom (vagyis, úgy TŰNT!) a... tudjátokmilyét... felsikkantott, és azt sem tudta, mit mondjon. Megmondom: ÉN SEM! De még Sasuke sem. Neki azért volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy lelökött magáról, és tömören elmagyarázta Sakurának, mit keres itt. Aztán valahogy Sakura is itt maradt, hármasban ittunk még egy kávét, aztán Sasuke lelépett (előtte azért még visszaadta a tárcámat), és Sakurával kettesben maradtunk. Nem bírtam Sasukéra nézni, mikor elköszönt, hisz... égett a képem a korábbi jelenet miatt. Csak automatikusan nyomtam pár sort, miközben elvettem a tárcám, aztán már csak azt vettem észre, hogy a zárt ajtó van előttem. Visszamentem Sakurához, aki ezután jóval kevésbé udvariasan kifaggatott... de bevallom, erre a beszélgetésre még kevésbé emlékszem, noha sokkal józanabb voltam.  
Most mondjátok meg! Lehet valakinek ennyire szörnyű napja?!  
Nyilván igen: NEKEM! Miért, Istenkém, miért engem büntetsz ennyire...?!?!..._

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 22:21  
Tárgy: Re: Hm...  
  
Hm... megvolt. Már Narutónál. Huh, maradandó élmények, az biztos... Nem is e-mail dolog. Sőt, nem is tartozik rád. Egyelőre nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy bárkivel meg kéne osztanom.  
Mindenesetre az biztos, hogy nem lesz ebből cikk. Nem véletlenül nem küldtem semmit. Már órák óta itthon vagyok, de emésztenem kellett. Majd... meglátjuk mi lesz. Bocs, Neji, de tényleg... huh.  
  
Mindenesetre jó, hogy Hinatán keresztül kapcsolatba kerülhetünk velük. Haruno meglehetősen rossz benyomást tett rám (igen, ne kérdezd. Ő is ott volt), nem szándékozom újra beszélni vele. Ami Narutót illeti.... *csönd* Azt nem bánnám, ha megérdeklődnéd az unokahúgodtól a mail címét. >:)  
  
Holnap vasárnap, végre szabadság. Rám fér. Bye.  
  
  
Ui: Szivecskés alsónadrágja van. >:P

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mr.penismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 22:33  
Tárgy: egy kérdés...  
  
Szeva, Sai.  
  
Tudom, hogy rég beszéltünk, de karácsony van, nem volt időm leugrani a bárba. Remélem azért neked összejön valami újévre. :P A kérdésem a következő lenne: ha egy srác jobban elvörösödik, mint egy lányt valaha is láttál, szivecskés alsónadrágot hord, és mikor véletlenül rádesik, némi tapogatózás után megdicséri a farkad méretét... akkor az a srác meleg?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 23:01  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Hm...  
  
Na most már IGAZÁN tudni akarom, mi volt! Holnap nem mint partner, hanem mint haver, elbeszélgetek veled.  
  
Jó éjt x)

* * *

Sappytuna rajza:


	2. "Érdekes" 22

\- Gooooood-MORNING!! Ismét gyönyörűszép reggel virradt ránk, kedves hallgatóink! Az utcán már most, hat óra harminc perckor állnak a dugók, a havazás továbbra sem állt el, és innen, a stúdió ablakából is látom, hogy néhány koránkelő gyerek már neki is látott továbbépíteni a parkoló mellett álló hóembert. Helyes, helyes, mint tudjuk: ki korán kel, aranyat lel! Nos, mi korán keltünk, hogy a szokásos jó hangulatban teljen a napjuk, kedves hölgyeim és uraim! Azaz, egészen pontosan ÉN korán keltem, ami éppen nem mondható el a mindig késő...  
  
*Egy perc technikai szünet. Megértésüket köszönjük.*  
*Reklám*  
  
\- Éééééés visszatértem! Azaz, -ünk, most már nem vagyok egyedül, kedves partnerem is befáradt végre a stúdióba!  
\- Dugó van. És kora reggel. És hó.  
\- Ez nem mentség, a munkaköri leírásban világosan benne van, hogy...  
\- Kakashi Hatake, jó reggelt mindenkinek.  
\- Ó, persze! El is felejtettem! De kedves hallgatók, engem mindenki ismer, ugyebár?! Gai Maito szolgálatukra!  
\- Áldom a szerencsést, aki nem ismer... Nem, Gai, nem mondtam semmit. Akkor hírek. A Central Mozi különleges akciót tart a héten az ünnepekre való tekintettel. A részletek... tudják mit? Menjenek el oda, az egész épület tele van plakátolva. A pénztároskisasszony is biztosan segít...  
\- Na de Kakashi! Hogy lehet... Hé, teszed el azt a könyvet!  
*zörej*  
\- Na add ide azt a papírt! Jó, tehát ott tartottunk, hogy... mozi, igen... Nos, a Konoha Park három nappal ezelőtti lebőgése után a programokat beszüntették, ellenben a Little Snake's bábegyesület ingyen előadásokat tart a helyszínen. Azaz, elnézést, a gyerekeknek ingyenes, felnőtteknek némi kedvezmény jár. Az igazgató, Orochimaru nagy gonddal készített elő mindent, és olyan neves bábszínészeket alkalmaz, mint a Bohócikreknek nevezett Sakon és Ukon, a finom tündér-királykisasszonyokat nagy átéléssel alakító Tayuya, vagy a méltán elismert Kimimaro, aki a ma délutáni előadásban "A csontkút sárkánya" főszereplőjét eleveníti meg. Gyerekek, tiétek a terep! Aztán...  
\- Tudtad, hogy Orochimaru közeli ismerőse Tsunade Medininnek, a Konoha Park igazgatójának?  
\- Mi? Nem! Honnan veszed?  
\- Személyes információ.  
\- Nahát! Akkor Orochimarunak most minden bizonnyal jól jött, hogy a Konoha Park így felsült... Várjunk csak, állj, állj, állj! Nem bulvár vagy pletykarovat vagyunk!  
\- Ja, t'om. Csak gondoltam, biztos érdekel.  
\- Hát... Nem, nem, nem! Adásban vagyunk, öreg! ÉLŐ adásban! Pletyi majd a reklámok alatt!  
\- Tőlem... Akkor időjárás következik.  
*kattanó hang*  
\- Szép jó reggelt kívánok mindenkinek, Genma Shiranui vagyok. Mint ahogy azt már Gai is megemlítette, meglepően bőséges a hóesés, régóta nem volt ilyen karácsonyunk. Ennek ellenére a reggeli köd felszálltával egészen napos idő várható, az átlaghőmérséklet 3-6 fok között mozog majd. Manhattaniek azonban vigyázat! A délután heves hóviharra lehet számítani, a biztonság érdekében ne induljanak ma messzire. Még a délelőtt folyamán jelentkezem, addig is, kellemes napot!  
*kattanó hang*  
\- Remek... Ma készültem lemenni Manhattanbe.  
\- Csak nem kis családi összeröffenés? *nevet* Akárhogyis, kedves hallgatók, hallották: vigyázni az utakon, és jól felöltözni! Akkor egyelőre búcsúzunk, és következzen a megígért kívánságműsor! Első betelefonálónk, Kiba, a kedvenc számát küldi az ő édes, félénk kis barátnőjének! Tartsanak velünk itt, a SuperJounin FM-en!  
\- Ja.  
  
 _\-- Feel Pain, feel Me --  
Előadó: Akatsuki_

* * *

  
  
 **Úristen! Hallottad te ezt!? Miért nem koptatod már le?**  
Sakura, nem kéne a számla hátára firkálni...  
 **Ne kerüld a témát! Am meg mit csináljak, ha egyszer itt ül a szomszéd asztalnál? Talán kiabáljam hangosan, hogy mekkora barom?**  
De... Csak jót akart... Csak nem tudja, hogyan kell udvarolni...  
 **Ne várjunk, Hinata. Miért véded? Eddig azt mondtad, nem tetszik.**  
Nem is! Csak... csak... szóval ő nem tudja rendesen kimutatni a... az érzéseit.  
 **De hogy ILYEN számot küldjön, ráadásul nyilvánosan...! Az lenne a minimum, hogy olyan zenét választ, amit TE szeretsz, vagy illik hozzád, és máris romantikus az egész. De ez a dübörgő, hörgő... SEMMI, ez nem jó! Ráadásul a barátnőjének nevezett, mikor nem is vagy az! De legalább a nevedet nem mondta be.**  
Sakura, te nem kedveled Kibát?  
 **... Nincs nagy bajom vele, csak hülye és idióta.**  
Naruto is az.  
 **... De ő aranyos.**  
Tetszik neked?  
 **Dehogy! Hiszen nekem barátom van! Nem, Naruto csak szimpla barát. Megnyugodhatsz. :P**  
Hé!  
 **Ó, hogy elvörösödtél! :D**  
Tényleg, akkor nem fejezed be, mi volt tegnap? Ez azért enyhén... sokkoló. Már hogy Sasuke...  
 **Ó, ne is mondd. De úgy látom, már nem nagyon van hely ezen a cetlin... Na jó, mondom tovább hangosan...**

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mr.penismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 08:13  
Tárgy: Re: egy kérdés...  
  
Ó, nocsak, felőled is hallani. :D Üres a bár a te egoista fejed nélkül. Sokkal több a hely, ez tény, de mégsincs meg az a hangulat. Hogyhogy még szünetben is dolgozol? Komolyan, haver, vegyél ki szabit, és ugorj be, felszedünk valakit!  
Ó, hogy neked már van kiszemelted? Hm, a tőled megszokott hosszú és részletes leírás után azt kell mondjam, igen, az alany hajlik a homoszexualitás felé. :P De az ilyen típusok folyton tagadják, hogy melegek lennének, noha süt róluk. Nekem is van egy ilyen ismerősöm: csak rá kell nézni arra a szöszke fejére, és a megrontásért könyörgő kék szemeire, mégis lekoptat!  
Á igen, erről jut eszembe... lesz veled megbeszélnivalóm, Ő-Uchiha-samasága...  
  
Janno

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mr.penismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 08:40  
Tárgy: Re: Re: egy kérdés...  
  
Szőke...? Kék szemű...? O.o

* * *

  
  
 _Hello, itt Sasuke Uchiha. Jelenleg nem vagyok elérhető. Amennyiben fontos, a sípszó után, kérem, hagyjon üzenete. Amint tehetem, visszahívom._  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Ó remek, még a telefont se veszed fel. Figyelj, Sasuke, tudom, hogy ma nem dolgozol, de rohadtul nem érdekel. Ha nem írsz egy RÉSZLETES és kifejtős mailt, vagy hívsz vissza, személyesen kereslek fel. De hidd el, ezt te nem akarod. És én sem. Meg vagyok elégedve a mostani munkatársammal, nem áll szándékomban a karácsonyt egy új keresésével tölteni...  
  
*beep*  
  
\- 'Reggelt, otouto. Örülök, hogy meg tudtuk beszélni a dolgokat tegnap. Akkor ma pontban tizenegy óra hat perckor ott leszek érted. Lehetőleg ne a legfeszesebb öltönyöd, és ne a leglazább farmered vedd fel. Tudom, hogy nem szereted Madarát, de meg kell adni a tiszteletet a születésnapján. Azonkívül az egész Uchiha család ott lesz, ne hozz szégyent ránk. Akkor viszlát. Apropó, ne felejtsd otthon a napszemüvegem.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Öö... izé.. áh... Téves hívás, elnézést!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Uchiha. Megszereztem a számodat. Tudom a címedet is. Figyelmeztetlek, egy nagyon fontos barátomat bántottad. Ne akarj találkozni velem.

* * *

  
  
 **The Avenger's blog**  
  
Nyomorult ünnep...  
2008.dec.22, hétfő 10:14  
  
Huh, jó rég írtam ide... És igazából most sem tudom, miért teszem. Nem történt semmi extra - leszámítva azt, amihez nincs közötök, úgyhogy ide sem fogom leírni. Ma nincs meló, lévén valami idióta kitalálta, hogy tartsunk családi estélyt a nagybátyám születésnapja miatt... Remek. Tiszta időpocsékolás.  
De akkor minek is ültem ide? Jó kérdés. Hosszú ideje először érzem úgy, hogy egyszerre van kibeszélhetnékem... és nem akarom, hogy bárki is hallja, amit mondok. Most jó, de tudom, ha elküldöm ezt, akkor az egész világ látni fogja.  
De végülis, kit érdekel?! Úgysem tudja senki, ki vagyok. >)  
Az a bizonyos valaki... hm, legyen a neve mondjuk "dobe"... nem megy ki a fejemből! Egész pontosan nem ő, csak amit csinált. Tudom, hogy részeg volt, (igen, egyfolytában dünnyögött valamit a szalagavatójáról, amikor egy szál alsónadrágban felperdült a színpadra, meg hogy mekkora mellei vannak a főnöknőjének... O.o) de akkor is. Meg amúgy is nehéz lenne nem rá gondolnom, ha a környezetemben átlag mindenki róla, és a... vele kapcsolatos dolgokról beszél. Itt van például az a valaki, aki hagyott ma reggel egy üzenetet a rögzítőn. "Nagyon fontos barátomat bántottad, ne akarj találkozni velem". Huuuh. Miért gondolom azt, hogy a dobénak köze van hozzá?!  
De egyáltalán, miért fogja fel mindenki úgy, mintha egy lennék azzal a nyamvadt bulvár paparazikkal, akiknek csak az eladás számít, az nem, hogy esetleg másoknak rosszat okoznak? Nekem eszem ágában sem volt romba tiporni őt, és igenis kurva szarul érzem magam, hogy kirúgták! Álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy az a vacak cikk ezt fogja okozni! És persze most mindenki nekem esik, az egyik csapat "Igen, nagy bevétel volt! Írj még!", a másik csapat "Hogy lehettél ilyen szemét, te galád?!"  
Ó, kösz. Inkább visszavonulok a saját kis házamba, és csináljon mindenki, amit akar.  
És akkor itt van Mr. PSmile is. Azt írta, szőke és kék szemű. És ismeri. És utalt arra, hogy beszélni akar velem....  
Ugye nem?  
UGYE NEM...?!  
  
Azt hiszem, paranoiás vagyok. Na mindegy, ez a karácsony láz már kikészít. Aniki úgyis mindjárt itt lesz, szal megyek. Csá.  
  
Küldte: TheAvenger  
Üzenetküldés  
1 hozzászólás

* * *

  
  
 **The Avenger's blog**  
  
Nyomorult ünnep...  
2008.dec.22, hétfő 10:14  
  
Üzenet hozáadása  
Felhasználó: Mr. Penismile  
  
  
Ó, ne is álmodj. MINDENKI tudja, ki vagy. Egy ilyen egyértelmű bejegyzés után csodálod?! Szerintem letargikus vagy, öregem. Miért nem mosolyogsz, pl? A mosoly jó. Ha nincs jó kedved, akkor is derűs kinézetűvé tesz. Állítom, az emberi faj ezt szereti.  
Mellesleg... megkaptam a mailed.  
Szóval... szőke, kék szem... dobénak fedőnevezted...  
'SUKE, EZ NEM LEHET VÉLETLEN!  
Ne is álmodj, haver, vedd le róla a kezed. Én néztem ki hamarabb magamnak.  
De... MI AZ, HOGY KIRÚGATTAD...?!?!?!!?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mr.penismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 11:10  
Tárgy: Ne töröld rögtön, legalább egyszer nyisd meg!...  
  
Szia, Sakura. :)  
  
Tudom, még sose írtam neked mailt... Tudom, nem is kedvelsz különösebben. De bármi is a véleményed rólam, azért én gondollak olyan kedves lánynak, hogy nem törlöd azonnal a levelem. :)  
Mindössze annyi történt, hogy olvastam én is a NY-Timest, és szomorúan hallottam, hogy mi történt Narutóval. :( Sajnos a héten még nem beszéltem vele, amikor keresni próbáltam, ki volt kapcsolva. Tudnád értesíteni kérlek, hogy keresem?  
Sajnálattal értesültem arról is, hogy kirúgták. Ez nagy igazságtalanság. :( Hogy viseli?  
Nos, remélem azért jól van.  
Ó, ha már itt tartunk: mit tudsz róla és Uchiha Sasukéról? Tudod, hallottam már egy-s-mást arról az alakról, és azt hiszem, ne tenne túl jót Narutónak, ha találkozna vele... Tipikusan olyan személynek írták le, aki a cikk után tovább jár az "áldozat" nyomában, hogy még több kellemetlenséget okozó riportot csikarjon ki belőle.  
  
Csak gondoltam, szólok. :) Szép napot. :) Ha már nem beszélnénk addig, boldog karácsonyt. :)  
  
Sai :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mr.penismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 11:20  
Tárgy: Re: Ne töröld rögtön, legalább egyszer nyisd meg!...  
  
Jaaaaj, nem kell mosolyognod. Még neten keresztül is idegesítő vagy, hallod-e? Narutóval nem tudok mit kezdeni, majd keres téged, ha akar. De azt mondta, délután el akar menni az apjához... Ó, tényleg, ő nem hallgat rádiót, feltétlen szólnom kell neki a hóviharról.  
Na mindegy. A másik: mi van Sasukéval? Szinte hallom a negédes hangodat, tehát gyanítom, hogy közelebbi ismertségben vagy vele. Nos, nem tudom, mit akarsz elérni, vagy mennyi igazság van abban, amit mondasz, rám nem tett rossz benyomást Sasuke. Ahhoz viszont semmi közöd nincs, mi van vele és Narutóval.  
Boldog karácsonyt.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 11:25  
Tárgy: vigyázz...  
  
Hé, Naruto, Sai szaglászik utánad. Már megint. Nem tetszik neki, hogy Sasukéval találkoztál. Jó lenne, ha felhívnád, vagy valami.  
De... meg kell kérdeznem: biztos, hogy minden rendben? Persze, semmi gond nincs, ha le akarsz menni apádhoz, és át is adhatnád üdvözletem, de... te nem hallgatsz rádiót, ugye? Ma délutánra erős hóvihart mond, nem kéne útnak indulnod. Miért nem mész holnap?  
Jaj, még beszélnék, de bejött Tsunade... Ebédszünet elején megcsöngetlek, aztán megyek, találkozom Leevel. Pá :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 22. 11:25  
Tárgy: Re: vigyázz...  
  
Nyugi, nem lesz semmi gond. De tényleg le kell mennem apához.  
Sai miatt meg ne főjjön a fejed. Fura egy srác, de nem rossz. Majd felhívom.  
Szia :)

* * *

  
  
 _RabuRaamen bejelentkezett_  
Dogtail: hé, öreg, téged is fenn látni...!  
RabuRaamen: én is örülök neked, Kiba. :D  
Dogtail: aggódtam miattad, haver! Nuku reakció, azt se tudtam, élsz vagy halsz!  
RabuRaamen: halok, nem egyértelmű? Már csak a szellemem gépel.  
Dogtail: ha-ha. Hé, figyu már, mi van most uchihával?  
RabuRaamen: ??  
Dogtail: reggel voltam a presszóban, hogy lecsekkoljam hina reakcióját - tudod, a rádióban küldtem neki számot ^P^ -, mert hogy ő ott volt sakurával. Lee-től tudtam h ott lesznek, mert ugye ő sakurával jár. Na és a lényeg, h hallottam, h arról beszélnek, hogy te uchiha sasuke farkát fogdostad! És tetszett a mérete!  
RabuRaamen: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICSOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?!  
Dogtail: hát izé, két asztallal odébb ültek, de azt hallottam, hogy "naruto" "sasuke" "fog" "farok" és "dicsér"  
RabuRaamen: NEEEEEEEM, NEM NEM NEM NEM!! Ez totál nem így volt!  
Dogtail: szóval akkor találkoztál vele? >)  
RabuRaamen: Izé, igen, de csak mer nála volt a tárcám! Csak izé, kicsit... eláztam, na, és véletlenül ráestem, és véletlenül... na, szal oda nyúltam. De nem szándékos volt!!  
Dogail: és a "megdicsérte a méretét" rész? XD *fetreng*  
RabuRaamen: ...... izé... részeg voltam na!  
Dogtail: *hahotázik*  
RabuRaamen: fogd be, Inuzuka! >-<  
Dogtail: hehe, tudtam én, h nem vagy teljesen egyenes! xD  
RabuRaamen: he?  
Dogtail: hát tudod... hogy nem csak a csajok... >)  
RabuRaamen: …………… //-/.-//  
RabuRaamen: Kiba, megöllek.  
Dogtail: mér? :D Nincs semmi gond, öreg :D  
RabuRaamen: ….  
Dogtail: meg aztán Sai mellett nem csodálom, hogy nem akarod hangoztatni XD  
RabuRaamen: nem is ismered sait  
Dogtail: hát, az a két találkozás épp elég élmény volt, komolyan :D ^-^ Vagy netán ő jön be?  
RabuRaamen: Neeeeeeeeeem, dehogy. Dehogy dehogy. Ő csak szimpla haver.  
Dogtail: Na és Uchiha? *szemöldök-emelgetés*  
RabuRaamen: Jól van, Kiba, viszlát kiba. *kilépéshez készül*  
Dogtail: nyugi, nyugi!! XDDD Jó, akkor ejtsük a témát. Mit fogsz most csinálni?  
RabuRaamen: Konkrétan? Dél van, természetesen pár tál rament.  
Dogtail: és utána?  
RabuRaamen: megyek le apámhoz  
Dogtail: hóvihar lesz, ember, el ne indulj már!  
RabuRaamen: hogy ma mindenki ezzel jön… nyugi, nem lesz semmi gond, nincs messze  
Dogtail: ….  
RabuRaamen: Ó, bocs, haver, lépnem kell. Sakura hív. :D Tényleg, ha te is itt lógsz fenn, gyanítom, ebédszünet van. Jó étvágyat.  
Dogtail: á, köszi :3 Csőke, még jelentkezz!  
RabuRaamen: okok  
 _RabuRaamen kijelentkezett  
Dogtail kilépett a beszélgetésből_

* * *

  
  
\- Újra itt vagyunk, kedves hallgatók! Délután egy óra huszonkilenc perc, szépen telik a napjuk, ugye?!  
\- Ha nem idegesítenéd őket, Gai, valószínűleg szépen telne.  
\- Ejnye! Nem is tudom, hogy kerültél te ide, Kakashi, egyszerűen csak rontod a légkört!  
\- Én már csak ilyen borzalmas vagyok... Na jól van, jöjjön a következő szám. Ami nem más, mint...  
\- De ezt nem fogod megúszni! Komolyan, bepanaszollak odafönn!  
\- A Mennyben?  
\- Dehogy! Az igazgatóságon!  
\- Ugyan miért? A hallgatók szeretnek engem.  
\- Igeeeen? Jól van! Akkor hölgyek és urak, szavazás indul! Telefonáljanak be, és mondják meg, érdemes e itt rontani a levegőt ezzel az unalomzsákkal! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hallgatóság sem szereti, hogy egész nap a civakodásunkat kell hallgatniuk...  
\- Nem civakodok.  
\- Neem, ember, te KÖZÖNYÖS vagy! Érted? Kö-zö-nyös! A showvilágban pörögni kell, adni, beszélni, és még többet beszélni! Élet és szenvedély, fiatalság és tűz, öröm és mámor mind egyesül, és kirobbaaaaan, hogy a kedves hallgatóság is felpörögjön munkába menet, haza fele menet, éjjel és nappal, örökkön örökké...  
\- Ámen.  
\- Kakashi!!!!!!  
\- Hé, nézd csak. Ez a sok kis pirosan villogó gombocska nem azt jelenti, hogy iszonyatosan megugrott a betelefonálók száma?  
\- Hát... Öhm... Nem ér... öhm.  
\- Akkor amíg gondolkozol, berakom végre a következő számot, amit Juugo küld az ő kedves kis... öhm... csontkollekciójának.  
  
 _\--- We're Candyboys ---  
Előadó: Izumo&Kotestu_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 13:45  
Tárgy: Hm...  
  
Csá, Neji. Szép hétfő reggelt... öhm, délutánt. Ma be akartam menni melóba, de arra jutottam, hogy ilyenkor már úgysincs szükség fotósra. Ha esetleg mégis kellenék, úgyis fülyültök.  
Viszont... szoktad olvasni Sasuke blogját? A srác azt hiszi, senki nem tudja, hogy az övé, de téved... Na mindegy. A legutóbbi bejegyzéséből elég... érdekes dolgok derültek ki. Nézd meg, ha gondolod: http://theavenger.blogspace.com  
Temari (a barátnőm... -__-)-tól már tudtam, hogy Narutót kirúgták, de úgy tűnik, most már Sasuke is. Kellemetlen...

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 15:30  
Tárgy: Re: Hm...  
  
Kirúgták? O.O Kirúgattuk a kölyköt?!  
Uh. Hát ez szívás.  
Boldog karácsonyt neki. xD  
Sasuke blogja meg... khm. Érdekes. O.O Azt hiszem, nem tesz jót neki ez a télapós ügy... és az Uzumaki srác. -__-

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 15:37  
Tárgy: Egy kérdés  
  
Szia, Hinata!  
  
Jó volt a múltkori este, megismételhetnénk valamikor. :) Nemsokára úgyis karácsony, mi lenne, ha elmennénk valahova? Ha van, örömmel veszem, ha a partnereddel együtt jössz. :)  
Ó igen, még valami: meg tudnád adni esetleg Uzumaki Naruto e-mail címét? Természetesen nem áll szándékomban munkaügyileg zavarni, pusztán szeretném kifejezni az elbocsátása miatti sajnálatomat, és ne mondj semmit, tudom, hogy te ismered. Nem állt szándékunkban ilyen helyzetbe keverni.  
Akkor szia!  
  
Neji

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:05  
Tárgy: Re: Egy kérdés  
  
Szia, Neji!  
  
Rendben, persze, örömmel. :) Milyen időpontra gondoltál? De nem, nincs barátom jelenleg. ^-^"  
Naruto... öö, hát igen, ismerem. Azt hiszem... nem gond, ha megadom a címét: iloveraamen@konohamail.com  
És hidd el, én is sajnálom, hogy kirúgták. Igazságtalan volt. Mindenesetre jól fog esni neki, ha írsz. Szia,  
  
Hinata

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:09  
Tárgy: Jaj!  
  
Sakura! Neji most írt nekem, és... szóval elkérte Naruto mail címét, és azt mondta, hogy bocsánatot akar kérni tőle, amiért kirúgatták.  
Ebből következik... a) honnan tudja, hogy kirúgták? Sasuke mondta volna el? Akkor tényleg nem lehet bízni benne, Neji biztosan lecsap minden kis hírcafatra.  
b) pont ezért nem hiszem, hogy ez okból kérte volna a címét. Úgy értem, az unokabátyám sosem volt az a bocsánatkérős típus, elég elvakult látásmódja van az életről. KIZÁRTNAK tartom, hogy bocsánatot akarna kérni. De akkor mit akar ő Narutótól?...

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 21. 16:53  
Tárgy: Re: Jaj!  
  
Juj, ez nem jó hír. :S Nem ismerem Nejit, szóval erre nem tudok mit mondani... De Narutónak szólni kell. Nem tűnt Sasuke "veszélyesnek", nekem kifejezetten szimpatikus, de... hát igen, a riporterekben sosem lehet megbízni.  
Az e-mail kérdés viszont... Hm, nem tudom, mit akarhat az unokabátyád tőle. :S Esetleg... Nem tudom, másra nem tudok gondolni: Neji tudja, hogy te és én barátok vagyunk? Úgy értem, talán... lehetséges, hogy Sasuke az, aki általad akarja megszerezni a címét...Nem? Persze csak egy gondolat, de... hm, nem tudom.  
Mindenesetre, jó lesz, ha Naruto vigyáz azzal a kettővel. -___- Amint hazaér, felhívom.  
Aggódom miatta. Hiába tudta, hogy hóvihar lesz, elindult, és most biztos nagy dugó van. De csak rendben lesz minden... Puszi.

* * *

  
  
_Nos, újra itt vagyok. Már fogalmam sincs, mióta ülök ebben a dugóban... Hihetetlen! De valamivel el kell ütni az időt.  
Na jó, vissza az elejére. Szóóóval.. neem, kicsit sem bántam meg, hogy lementem apához! =DD Nagyon jó volt újra látni, egészen rég nem találkoztunk. Nem lepődtem meg, hogy a lakás még porosabb, mióta elmentem, pedig én se takarítottam soha, és az ember azt hinné, kevesebb lakó -> kevesebb kosz. Hát nem. XD  
Nem gond. Csinált nekem isteni vacsorát. Hát én egészen elcsodálkoztam, és tök jó volt végre rendes kaját enni. :DD Félre ne értsetek, imádom a rament, de a rendes, apa-féle kajának valahogy hangulata van. Na, a lényeg, hogy tök jó volt. ^-^ Utána és közben elég sokat beszélgettünk - persze előkerült ez az egész télapó-téma is. Mondtam neki, hogy nyugi, túl vagyok rajta (nagyjából...), majd januárban keresek új melót, és minden oké lesz... de nem nagyon hatotta meg.  
Mondjuk érthető. Tényleg nem vagyok egészen túl rajta. Tudom, hogy az én hibám is, de akkor is igazságtalanságnak érzem. Meg aztán most komolyan, Jiraiján sem tudok kiigazodni. Úgy értem, jó, persze, mindig is ilyen fura fazon volt, de sosem csinált volna ilyesmit. Mi üthetett belé? És nem is jelentkezik azóta.  
Ma végre felhívtam Sait. Miután Sakura és Sai is említették, úgy éreztem, feltétlen muszáj. Persze jól kioktattam, hogy ne idegelje Sakurát, de alapvetően nem volt semmi gond vele. Tudom, lökött egy alak, de... mégis bírom. Az viszont nagyon kellemetlenül érintett, hogy a nap folyamán így visszakaptam a... szexuális beállítottságom miatt a dolgokat. Jó, Kibával nem volt semmi gond, meg amúgy tényleg nem számít, hogy ki tudja, ki nem, amíg nem használják ellenem. Elvégre, ők mind a barátaim, nem oszt vagy szoroz, hogy fiúkkal vagy lányokkal (jelen esetben mindkettő) megyek ágyba.  
De azért kellemetlen volt.  
Főleg, hogy Sai a telefonban is Sasukéról kérdezett. Kérdem én, mi a fene?! Mindössze annyi történt, hogy elhagytam a tárcámat, ő visszahozta, és erre mindenki úgy viselkedik, mintha legalábbis randiztam volna vele! Jó, elég félreérthető volt az a... jelenet a lakásomban, de részeg voltam, na. Ennyi.  
Az meg azért szíven ütött, hogy Sakura mindenkinek elmondta. Jó, lehet, hogy csak Hinatának, de most már Kiba is tudja. És abban nem kételkedem, hogy ő nem tudja tartani a száját.  
A legfurcsább az az egészben, hogy fogalmam sincs, miért érdekel ez ennyire engem. Mármint, ha tényleg nem történt semmi egy véletlen taperoláson és beszóláson kívül, akkor miért foglalkozat ez engem ennyire?!?! Akárhogyis nézzük, Sasuke egy nyamvadék riporter, aki elvette a munkámat. Jó, kicsit erősen fogalmazva, de tényleg. Az, hogy hihetetlenül szexi, nem teszi semmissé ezt.  
Ráadásul még bunkó is. Fel nem tudom fogni, hogy lehet azon a borongató mély hangon ilyen bunkóságokat mondani!  
Jaj... nem, nem, nem fogok Sasukéról beszélni. Inkább...  
Öhm, inkább semmit. Végre elindult a sor! Most hat óra van, éjfélre talán haza is érek...! XDD Talán jobb lenne, ha lekanyarodnék, és keresnék egy hosszabb, de kevésbé eldugult utat..._

* * *

  
  
\- Próba, egy-kettő. Heló, Sasuke Uchiha. Egy-kettő. Csak tudnám, hogy miért pont most tesztelem ezt a nyavalyás diktafont... Persze erre nem is lenne szükség, ha Obito nem teszi tönkre az eredetimet. Vagy akkor már legyen Itachi hibája. Ha nem rángat el arra az ostoba estélyre, akkor Obito nem ült volna rá a diktafonra, és nem tört volna össze! Igen, Itachinak kéne kifizetnie. Most kénytelen vagyok az mp4-be épített diktafont használni. Hisz riporter volnék, vagy mi... mindig kell, hogy legyen nálam. *sóhaj* Borzalmas volt ez az... estélynek csúfolt valami. Most komolyan azért kellett ott ülnöm egész nap, hogy végighallgassam a Madarát dicsőítő himnuszt, aztán beszélgessek a keeedves drága Uchiha rokonsággal?! Nem. Undorodom az egész társaságtól. Amikor betöltöttem a tizennyolcat, azonnal elköltöztem, és azóta nem nagyon állok szóba velük. Nem véletlenül. Ők sem kedvelnek engem, hisz a sok bankár és üzletember mellett én riporterként keresem a kenyérre valót. A sors fintora, hogy amikor állásra jelentkeztem, kiderült, hogy Itachi a főnök. Most emiatt szívok naponta. De tudjátok mit? Nem számít. Jó így az életem, és Itachi nem is a legrosszabb pont benne. Egy fokkal talán normálisabb, mint a többi degenerált, elcseszett Uchiha. Egyébként felhívott Sai. Nem is rég, olyan fél órája. Biztosan kutuszkodott valamit, és abban sem kételkedem, hogy ellenem áskálódott - tudott róla, hogy múltkor Naruto lakásán jártam! Elméletileg erről csak én, Naruto meg Haruno tudtunk, szóval értelemszerűen az utóbbi kettőnek járhatott el a szája. De miért? A francba, ez megnehezíti a dolgom. Mármint, Sai nyilvánvalóan közeli ismertségben van Narutóval. Ez nem jó. Egyszer már előfordult, hogy ugyanazt a kisfickót néztük ki magunknak a bárban, és... Huh, legyen elég annyi, hogy vérre menő csatát vívtunk. A végére már mindketten rájöttünk, hogy tulajdonképpen nem valami nagy szám a srác, és nem is érdekel jobban, mint egyik-másik alkalmi partner, de a "háború" tüze csak nem akart kihunyni, és folytattuk a próbálkozást, hogy kivonjuk egymást a forgalomból. Most úgy néz ki, ugyanez lesz... Csak a különbség, hogy Naruto nem egy alkalmi fogás. Úgy értem, nézzenek rá! Teljesen igaza van Sainak, csak úgy süt róla a... nem is tudom. Ránézel, és elfog a birtoklási vágy. Veszélyes...! *dudaszó* TUDOD, KINEK DUDÁLJ, SEGGFEJ! Na jó, asszem leteszek erről az útvonalról. Holnapra sem érek haza. Inkább keresek egy kerülőutat... *szakadó hang, kattanás*

* * *

  
  
\- Szép estét! Igeen, lassan véget ér ez a nap is - de hosszú még az éjszaka, ami előttünk áll! És a kívánságműsornak... még mindig nincs vége! Tartsanak velünk továbbra is! De előtte...  
\- Arról miért nem szólsz, hogy mi lett az eredménye a "Szeretjük-e Kakashit a stúdióban?" felmérésnek?  
\- Hát az... mert... Na szóval, kedves társam elhallgat, és akkor elmondhatom a rövid hírt: tehát, a Manhattenbe beharangozott hóvihar nem váratott, és a főutakon kilométeres sorok állnak. Ennek ellenére megkérnék minden kedves hallgatót, aki esetleg maga is ezekben a sorokban várakozik - NE keressenek kerülőket, maradjanak a biztonságos utakon! Tíz perce telefonáltak be, hogy az északi Lord Camp sávon a dugóból többen is kerülő utat kerestek, és ezek közül két autó a heves hóvihar következtében összeütközött. Egyelőre annyit tudni, hogy senki nem sérült meg, a két autó mindenesetre ezt biztosan nem mondhatja el magáról. Akik tehetik, tehát keressenek szállót vagy motelt az éjszakára, ha nem tehetik meg, pedig maradjanak a főutakon, és ne nyomják agyon a dudákat, mert nem fog gyorsabban haladni a sor.  
\- És mi lett az összeütközőkkel?  
\- Hát... honnan tudjam?! Nem hírcsatorna vagyunk! Csak a hallgatókat kellett figyelmeztetnem! Inkább olvasd fel az üzeneteket, és TEDD EL VÉGRE AZT A KÖNYVET!  
\- Jól van, nyugi, nem kell úgy kiakadni! Na... Azt mondja... Hol is járunk? Ó igen. A következő számot egy bizonyos Karin küldi a világ legdrágább... pasijának... Khm, felolvasom az üzenetet: "Drága drága Sasukém, annyira bánt, hogy egy hete nem beszéltünk! Folyton kereslek, de azt mondják, telefont váltottál. Hiányzol! Karácsonyi ajándékként kérlek, hívj fel. Szeretlek!" Micsoda szerelemtől fűtött leányzó, kérem szépen. Akkor... a szám következik.  
  
 _\--- You Need only Me, my Honey ---  
Előadó: ZabuCorporation_

* * *

  
  
\- Úúúúúúristen, háhháháá, hát ezt nem hiszem! Vazze, Sasuke, ez most tényleg neked szólt?!?!!?  
\- Fogd be.  
\- Úristen, hát ez... "Annyira bááánt, hogy már egy hete nem lááááttalaaak! Szeretlee~k!" Atyám...  
\- Legalább ne ilyen hangosan röhögj, mert kiraknak minket innen.  
\- Hé, nyugi, haver. Fizettünk a szobáért. Nem fognak kidobni, csak mert nevetek! Főleg, hogy haza se tudunk menni, lévén lerobbantak a kocsik. Csoda, hogy pont itt volt ez a panzió. Na tehát akkor: he-he-he...  
\- Én is nevethetnék rajtad, te is benne voltál.  
\- He?  
\- Ha nem jöttél volna nekem, most nem kellett volna a kis koccanásunkról hírt adni.  
\- Hé, álljunk csak meg, apafej! TE jöttél NEKEM! Vagy legalábbis... Na, hóvihar van, meg minden, az orromig se láttam! Ki a fene gondolta, hogy pont velem szembe jössz?!  
\- Ha nézed a táblákat, látod, hogy az egyirányú utca volt, usuratonkachi.  
\- Mondom, hogy az orromig se láttam!... Várj, usumicsoda? Minek neveztél?  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
\- Haaaaah? Ez tök kínainak hangzott. Mit jelent?  
\- Majdnem. Japán. És nem akarod tudni.  
\- Mi ez a sanda félmosoly?! Mondd meg, mit jelenet!  
\- Á-á.  
\- Ne vigyorogj!  
\- Omae wa totemo kawaii...  
\- Nem ér, én nem beszélek japánul! Várj, várj. Azt a kawa-izét ismerem. Azt jelenti... aranyos, nem?  
\- De. Honnan tudod?  
\- Egyik haverom is japánt tanul. Sokszor mondja ezt rám...  
\- Ó. *csönd* Csak nem Sai?  
\- Eh? De! De igen! Ismered?  
\- Sajnos, igen. Nem ott ismertem meg, de együtt járunk a tanfolyamra.  
\- Wáó. Értem. Akkor... ó, szóval innen ismert! Ma... izé, beszélgettünk, és kérdezett felőled is.  
\- *csönd* Igen? És mit?  
\- Hát tulajdonképpen semmi extra... csak... Mér vágsz ilyen fura fejet?  
\- Nem vágok.  
\- De igen!  
\- ...  
\- A barátja vagy?  
\- He?  
\- Mármint, izé, nem úgy, hanem... na, szóval haverok vagytok?  
\- Fogjuk rá. Miért, másféle barátja is lehetnék?  
\- Hát.. öhm, a... Tudod, hogy ő, mármint, nem tudom, hogy tudod-e, hogy ő... na, szóval...  
\- Igen?  
\- Ne nézz már így rám! Izé, hogy ő.. me-meleg...  
\- Usuratonkachi, szerintem ez elég egyértelmű. Csak rá kell néznie az embernek.  
\- Öhm... Ja... És izé, akkor téged nem zavar?  
\- Kéne?  
\- Nem, dehogy. Úgy értem, nekem is jó haverom, és amikor nem viszi túlzásba a... baromkodást, teljesen normális. Na jó, nagyjából az. Meg jó, hogy nem áltat senkit, és felvállalja, aki. Ideadnád azt a párnát? Köszi.  
\- Szóval neked nincs semmi bajod a homoszexuálisokkal?  
\- Tessék? Ja, nem, nincs. Már gimiben is volt egy nagyon kedves leszbikus barátnőm, a mai napig tartjuk a kapcsolatot. És Saijal is jól megvagyunk.  
\- Abban biztos voltam...  
\- Már megint olyan fura fejet vágsz. Azt mondod, haverok vagytok, de mikor róla van szó, olyan, mintha nem kedvelnéd.  
\- Is-is. Nem kedvelem, de jól elvagyok vele. Amikor először találkoztunk, kifejezetten ellenszenves volt, és sokáig nagyon utáltuk egymást. Kihívás volt a másik. Aztán pár hónappal később gondolt egyet, és meghívott kávézni. Azóta megvagyunk, bár a kihívás továbbra is ott van köztünk.  
\- Ez érdekes, velünk is hasonló volt. Az agyamra ment... Akkor még nem voltam főszervező, csak Sakura révén voltam ott az egyik Konohás rendezvényen, és ő ott volt, és helyben rajzolt portrékat. Elkezdett... kétértelmű célzásokat tenni... Jaj, idegesítő volt! Gyakran most is az.  
\- Hn.  
\- Te honnan ismered?  
\- Egy bárból.  
\- Letörne a nyelved, ha egy kicsit részletesebben fejtenéd ki?  
\- ... Amikor a bátyám kábé fél éve belökött a Hot Nights-ba, ő volt az első, akivel szóba álltam. Egészen pontosan vívtunk egy kisebb szócsatát. Döntetlenben, persze, mint mindig.  
\- Várj. Hot Nights?  
\- Ja. A bár.  
\- Persze, tudom! Sai már már mondta a nevét. De... AZ a bár? A... melegbár?  
\- Ja.  
\- Akkor te is meleg vagy?  
\- Nem, dobe, csak azért járok oda, mert kizárólag homokos férfiakkal egy légtérben érzem jól magam.  
\- *csönd* ... Akkor ezt... vehetem igennek?  
\- Vedd annak.  
\- Ah, ér-értem.  
\- Hogy elcsendesedtél! Csak nem zavarba jöttél?  
\- Dehogyis! És ne mosolyogj így!  
\- Akkor miért fordultál el? Mintha azt mondtad volna, nincs bajod a melegekkel.  
\- Nincs is.  
\- Hú, de durcás az ábrázatot. Tudsz róla, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint egy égő paradicsom?  
\- Fogd be! Nem nézek ki úgy.  
\- Látom...  
\- Ne kuncogj, az istenit! Na, csak... váratlanul ért.  
\- Zavar?  
\- Dehogy.  
\- Talán változtat valamin?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor meg nyugi. És mássz odébb, szeretnék végre én is lefeküdni. Tudod, fárasztó nap volt.  
\- Velem egy ágyban ugyan nem fogsz aludni!  
\- Jobb ötlet?  
\- Menj, és könyörögd ki a tulajdonostól, hogy rakjon be valaki máshoz. De nem hiszem el, hogy egyetlen szabad szoba sincs ebben a panzióban!  
\- Márpedig ez a helyzet.  
\- Akkor alszol a földön. Hé, nem hallottad, mit mondtam? Sasuke!  
\- Nyugi már, nem foglak letámadni, amíg alszol.  
\- Az biztos, mert így nem fogok aludni. Egyébként meg kuss.  
\- Nem kell így kikúsznod az ágy szélére. Amilyennek tűnsz, simán lefordulsz róla este.  
\- *mormol* Most jó, urasága?  
\- Tökéletes.  
\- Mondtam, hogy ne mosolyogj így! Nagyon irritáló, tudod?! Még rosszabb, mint a Sai féle...  
\- Nem lehetne, hogy ejtsük Sait?  
\- Hm? Ja, de... persze. Akkor... akkor meséld el, honnan tartottál hova, hogy abban a dugóban rekedtél.  
\- Hát, a nagybátyámnak rendeztek egy születésnapi esélyt, és mint Uchiha, nekem is muszáj volt elmennem.  
\- Nem hangzik úgy, mintha nagyon jóban lennél a családoddal.  
\- Nem is vagyok. Sznob társaság. Undorodom tőlük.  
\- ... Értem.  
\- És te?  
\- Én mi?  
\- Te hol voltál?  
\- Meglátogattam az apámat. Nagyon jó volt, elég rég nem láttam, és már ő is aggódott miattam. Ő nem akart hazaengedni a hóvihar miatt, de én akaratoskodtam, mint mindig, és... heh, most itt vagyok. Ráadásul...  
\- Tényleg olyan szemed van.  
\- Heh? Milyen?  
\- Olyan megrontásért ordító.  
\- SASUKE!! Az egy dolog, hogy nem is figyelsz rám, de azt mondtad, nem szekálsz!!  
\- Nem is csináltam semmit.  
\- Ajjjj, most PONTOSAN olyan vagy, mint Sai! Na ennyit arról, hogy veled lehet normálisan beszélni!  
\- Nem kell visszahúzódnod szélre. Ahogy mondtam: leesnél.  
\- ...  
\- Így jobb.  
\- ... Hé! Mi-mit csinálsz...?  
\- Mit csinálnék? Végighúzom a mutatóujjam az arcodon.  
\- Jó, de minek?  
\- Zavar?  
\- ...  
\- Honnan vannak ezek a csíkok itt?  
\- Heh? Ne-nem tudom. Már gyerekkorom óta ott vannak... Hé, az nem az arcom!  
\- Teljesen megfeszült a nyakad...  
\- Sasuke! Hagyjál!  
\- Miért húzódtál már megint el?  
\- Túl közel vagy. Hallottál már arról, hogy "sérti az intim szférát"? Ne nyúlj hozzám!  
\- Hm. Szerinted a tegnapi jelenet a lakásodon nem sértette az én intim szférámat?  
\- A... a... az....  
\- Igen?  
\- De akkor... fenébe, tudod jól, hogy akkor többet ittam a kelleténél, és teljesen véletlenül estem rád, és nyúltam o-oda! De úgy emlékszem, meg is beszéltük este, hogy teljesen véletlen, és elnézést miatta, és téma ejtve, pápá! Akkor meg... ajj, muszáj erről beszélnünk?! Na!  
\- Te kezdted.  
\- Hogyhogy én kezdtem?! Már megbocsáss, de TE kezdtél el taperolni!  
\- Végighúztam az ujjam a nyakadon. Semmi egyéb nem történt, tehát nem értem, miért akadtál ki ennyire.  
\- Mert... mindegy, hagyjuk, felejtsd el.  
\- ... Ha látnád, milyen vörös vagy...  
\- Kuss. Hogy jutunk haza holnap?  
\- Témaelterelés? Ügyes. Nos, én már telefonáltam az egyik munkatársamnak, aki reggel eljön, és haza...  
\- És velem mi lesz?!  
\- ... visz _mindkettőnket._  
\- Heh? De én... Vagyis köszönöm, az jó lenne. Izé, kösz.  
\- Ugyan. Na gyere, mert lebucskázol. Mennyi az idő?  
\- Öhm... öö, tíz nyolc. Akarom mondani, izé, nyolc tíz.  
\- Csak? Jól van, akkor olvasok még egy kicsit.  
\- Mit?  
\- Közöd?  
\- Jól van, na, bunkókám! Már kérdezni sem szabad?  
\- ...  
\- Hhhm. Hé, az ott egy mp4?  
\- Ja.  
\- Kölcsönveszem, oké? Az enyém lemerült, és most jól jönne egy kis zene, szóval... he? Ez meg mi a-.... Áú! H-hé, Sasuke, most meg miért tépted ki a kezemből?!  
\- Ne nyúlj hozzá.  
\- Hé, apafej, jól láttam, hogy diktafon módban van?  
\- Talán.  
\- Akkor... az, hogy világít, azt jelenti, hogy most... az egész beszélgetésünket veszi?  
\- Talán.  
\- EEEEH?!?! Mégis mióta?!  
\- Hm... azt hiszem, kábé a rádióbeli szereplésünk óta.  
\- MICSODA?!?! MÉGIS MI A FENÉNEK VESZED FEL, AMIT BESZÉLÜNK?! ADD IDE, NEM HALLOD?!  
\- Dehogy adom. A sajátom, azt csinálok vele, amit akarok.  
\- Nem, nem, nem, öreg! Ez a személyes jogok megsértése! Nem adtam rá engedélyt, hogy bármit is felvegyél, amit mondok! Egyáltalán mi a fenéért rögzíted?!  
\- Sokat beszélsz jogokról, usuratonkachi. Lehet, hogy ügyvéd vagy...? Egyéként emlékeztetőül megjegyzem: riporter vagyok. Egy riporternél mindig van diktafon.  
\- És?! Csak nem cikket akarsz erről írni? Ó, látom is a szalagcímet: "A szerencsétlen riporter egy egész éjszakát volt kénytelen eltölteni a télapó-botrány őrült szervezőjével!"  
\- Nem is rossz ötlet.  
\- SASUKE!!  
\- Hé, nyugi már. Biztosíthatlak, hogy csak saját célra készül. Tudod, hogy ha otthon unatkozok, tudjak min nevetni.  
\- Ááá, ugyan, na ne mondd! Nem is tudsz nevetni! Csak az a bosszantó félmosoly lóg ott a képeden!  
\- Sokak szerint szexi.  
\- ?! Há... Hát szerintem nem az!  
\- Akkor miért vörösödtél el megint?  
\- Sa... A dühtől, ember, érted?! A dühtől! Az istenit, fogd már be, mert szétverem azt a kajánul vigyorgó fajtátad!  
\- Aranyos vagy.  
\- Jó, ebből elég! Azonnal kapcsold ki, vagy összetöröm! Feljelentelek, bepanaszollak, mit bánom én, még a gatyád is rámegy!  
\- Szeretnéd, ha lekerülne rólam a gatyám?  
\- Igen! Mármint... Neeeeem, baromarcú, nem úgy!! Te... áá, minek is pazarolom rád a szót?! Kapcsold ki azonnal, nem várok tovább! Háromig számolok, ha még mindig világít, komolyan összetöröm, aztán meg a te képedet is! Egy! Kettő! Ne várd meg, hogy eljussak a következőig! Há...  
\- Ha látnád magad....  
\- NE RÖHÖGJ!! Há... háro....!  
*kattanás*

* * *

Sappytuna rajza:

Pixy rajza:


	3. Izgalmas 23

_Heló, Naruto beszél! ... Na jó, nem, csak az üzenetrögzítő. Most nem vagyok otthon, vagy épp rament eszek, valamelyik a kettő közül. A lényeg, hogy a sípszó után hagyj üzenetet, és majd visszahívlak, ha okés. Csá!_  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto! Sakura vagyok! Mi van veled, miért nem jelentkezel?! És ki van kapcsolva a mobilod! Talán haza sem értél? Jaj, mondtuk neked, hogy ne indulj el hóviharban!! Te... Istenem, te hülye barom, ha valami történt veled, a lelked is kitaposom belőled, amikor visszaérsz!!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Hé, fiam, azt ígérted, megcsöngetsz, ha hazaértél! Kivételesen abban reménykedem, hogy az emlékezeted ilyen csapnivaló, és nincs semmi gond! Hogy hagyhatsz így magára egy aggódó apát...?! Amint meghallgattad ezt, AZONNAL tessék visszahívni!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Kankurou hallgatta a rádiót, így én is hallottam. Ahogy ismerlek, biztos, hogy a két koccanó autó valamelyikében voltál. Adj hírt magadról.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Narutooooo!!! Megint én vagyok! Már este tizenegy van, könyörgöm, valami... hívjam a rendőrséget, vagy ne?! Csak tudnám, minek ordibálok egy üzenetrögzítőnek... Á, jobb, ha nem kerülsz holnap a szemem elé!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Szia, édesem! Na mibe fogadjunk, hogy valamelyik koccanó kocsiban voltál? Heh... A rádiósok mondták, hogy nincs semmi bajotok, úgyhogy engedelmeddel nem aggódom. Amilyen kemény fejed van, úgyis lehetetlen betörni azt. Szió!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- 'reggelt! Lee vagyok. Hé, pajtás, tudsz róla, hogy mindenki halálra izgulja magát miattad? Sakura már ötödjére hívott fel, és nem hiszem, hogy este sokat aludt volna! Beszéltem Kibával, aki biztos benne, hogy rólad volt szó tegnap a rádióban. De akkor nincs semmi gond, ugye? Próbáltam nyugtatni Sakurát, hogy biztos megszálltál egy motelben, vagy valami, és lemerültél, és nem tudsz kitől telefont kérni, stb... De azért ha végre telefon- vagy netközelbe jutsz, jó lenne, ha hírt adnál végre magadról! Azért ne értsd félre, remélem nem lett totálkáros a kocsid.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 08:30  
Tárgy: öregem...!  
  
Sasuke, nem mondod komolyan, hogy rólad volt szó a rádióban! Már azt a fecsegő csajt nem számítva... (mondtam én, hogy kellemetlenek a nők!) Huh, haver, csak most olvastam a mailed, de gondolom amúgy sem maradtam le sok mindenről. De hogy pont Narutóval...! Hát ehhez tehetség kell.  
Na jól van, asszem visszadőlök még egy kicsit. Ha emiatt te úgyis késni fogsz melóból, meg Neji is, mert megy értetek, én minek menjek be időre? Majd kimagyarázod a bratyódnál.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 08:45  
Tárgy: Re: öregem...!  
  
Sorry, rólam volt szó. Pontosítok: rólam IS. (a nős megjegyzéseddel tudod jól, hogy egyet értek. A nők... hm, nem akarjátok, hogy befejezzem. -__-) Ami meg azt illeti, hogy miért pont Narutóval... nos, nem tudom, ki rendezte ezt így, de most lett egy kellemes estém... és egy baromi nagy fejfájásom. -___-  
Neji elvileg kilencre jön értünk. Narutót nem tudom, hol dobjuk ki, mindenesetre Itachi már nagyon csöngeti a mobilom, úgyhogy háromnegyed tíz és egész között igyekszem beérni. -__-  
Úgyhogy ne késs, Nara. Legalább ne sokat.  
Mentem, ez az idióta már héttől itt virgonckodik...

* * *

  
  
_Jól van, ismét tollat ragadok! Így jó, Urasága?!  
Istenem, ez a bunkó nagyon fel tud idegelni! Nem tudom, miért kell panaszkodnia, egyáltalán nem voltam hangos! Legalábbis, a szokottnál nem jobban. De nem tehetek róla! Fél hattól ébren vagyok, még így is kibírtam, hogy hétig ne másszak ki az ágyból. De már háromnegyed kilenc van! Nuku kaja, nuku innivaló, az utolsó szendvicsem is megettem húsz perce, de a fél fogamra sem volt elég. Csoda, hogy feszültebb vagyok a szokottnál?  
Persze Mr. Tökéletesnek semmi baja. Nemrég mászott csak ki az ágyból, de esküszöm, a haján kívül semmi nem mutatja, hogy frissen ébredt! Azok a szexi fekete szemei nem voltak kótyagosak, mint nekem, sőt, még az arcába sem nyomódott bele semmilyen minta! Lehet, hogy végig a hátán aludt? Jó, ha igen, akkor neki könnyű - én kénytelen voltam az ágy végén kucorogni (csodálkoztok?! Azok után, amiket este művelt!), és ott a fa mintázata belenyomódott a bőrömbe. Iszonyatos, alig akart elmúlni!  
De azért a haja az nem volt semmi. Ha nem merül le a telefonom, tuti lefényképeztem volna. Nem tudom, milyen zselét vagy vaxot használhat, mikor feltüskézi magának hátul, de eléggé elaludta, mert reggel jószerével kétfele állt, mintha két idétlen, elálló copfba akarta volna felfogni, a vállára lógó, hosszabban meghagyott tincsek meg tökre összegabalyodtak, és az arcába lógtak. Röhejes volt. Még a könnyem is kicsordult a nevetéstől, mikor megláttam. Ehhehhe, most is szakadok, ha visszagondolok... Igen, Sasuke, látom, hogy most is engem sasolsz, és biztosan tudod, min nevetek ennyire írás közben. De te akartad, hogy kussban legyek és foglaljam le magam, ez van!  
Amúgy... Most... Á, nem akarom beismerni, de most rohadt jól néz ki. A haját kemény húsz perc alatt sikerült újra normálissá varázsolnia, úgyhogy ott üldögél a kisasztalnál, és pötyög a laptopjába. A mellkasán és a karján látszanak, ahogy megmozdulnak az izmok, ahogy veszi a levegőt, és mozgatja a kezét... Igen, az egész felsőteste meztelen, merthogy este levette az ingét! Ááá, biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak engem akart idegesíteni vele, mert hát nem hiszem, hogy belehalt volna, ha egyszer felöltözve, az aznapi ruhában alszik. Velem tök sokszor fordul elő, hogy este már hulla fáradt vagyok, és csak bedőlök az ágyba, és alszok reggelig. De úgy tűnik, Őuchihaságánál ez kizárt dolog. Ennek ellenére is úgy gondolom, hogy csak a szivatásom miatt aludt félmeztelenül.  
Hát... nem tudom, mit gondoljak, most eléggé összezavart. Pontosabban nem ő, csak... Á, na, tudjátok, milyen szar, hogy már kezded azt hinni, hogy elmúlt a "szexuális furcsaságod", alias már nem vagy bi, és erre... erre jön egy srác, és azt veszed észre, hogy szinte nyálcsorgatva bámulod a hófehér mellkasát, ahogy lassan jár fel és le, miközben olvas?! Bődületes, és iszonyatos, hogy utálom, mint személyiséget, mert borzasztó a jelleme, és mégsem tudom nem figyelembe venni, hogy milyen rohadt jól néz ki... komolyan, bűn így elpazarolni azt a testet.  
Meg persze az sem mellékes körülmény, hogy elismerte, hogy meleg. Jaj! És Sai a haverja! Még nagyobb jaj! Elképzelni sem merem, milyen lehet ez a kettő együtt... De a legeslegnagyobb jaj... HOGY ÉN MI A FRANCÉRT ÖRÜLÖK ENNEK?!?!!?! Nem, az örülök nem is jó szó. De azt a kellemes bizsergést és megnyugvást éreztem, mikor beismerte... Egy fenét, hisz nem is akarok ráhajtani, előbb hajtok rá Tsunadéra! De... mégsem tudom kiverni a fejemből! Meg aztán ugye este tette azokat a kétértelmű megjegyzéseket... feszült lettem tőle, és idegesített. Miután kikapcsoltattam vele a diktafont (teljesen jogosan!!!), mintha megsértődött volna, vagy hasonló, mert olvasni kezdett valami tudományos könyvet (mellesleg nem tudom, mit csinált utána, mert elaludtam közben - korai fekvéshez vagyok szokva), és nem szólt hozzám többet... na akkor meg hiányoltam a beszólásait.  
Normális ez?  
Dehogy, még én is tudom, hogy nem.  
Akárhogyis, igaza volt annak, aki azt mondta, a riporterekkel vigyázni kell. Kétszínűek! Ki tudja, Sasuke mit tervez most is... Talán épp azt az írótársát, vagy kicsodát értesíti a történtekről...  
Most jut eszembe, hogy értesítenem kellett volna valakit, hogy mi a helyzet. Van egy sejtésem, hogy Sakura tiszta ideg lesz... meg apának is megígértem, hogy felhívom, ha hazaértem. Mondjuk nem értem haza, de... jaj. A telefonom lemerült. Nincs netem.  
ÉS AZ ZIHER, HOGY NEM FOGOM SASUKÉTÓL KÖLCSÖNKÉRNI!!!!!  
Bocs, srácok, remélem, nem aggódtok miattam túlságosan...És nem akasztjátok ki otthon az üzenetrögzítőmet...  
Egyébként elég... kényelmetlenül érzem magam. Nem, nem csak Sasuke miatt: úgy... attól, hogy itt vagyok. Már hogy egy (ha nem is a sajátomon, de) ágyon fekszem, és írogatok a naplómba... Ilyenkor már rég melóban szoktam lenni. Ezért is voltam már fenn hajnalban. Bezzeg hétvégén, vagy mikor fel kéne kelnem, olyankor alig bírok kimászni, de csak benne lehet valahogy ez a belső órámban, mert egyszerűen kipattantak a szemeim reggel. És most is hiányérzete van a szervezetemnek. Egyszerűen ahhoz vagyok szokva, hogy korán fekszek, korán kelek. Most mindent felborult.  
Ácsi. Hiszen az elmúlt napokban az egész életem felborult, nem?! Miért vagyok egyáltalán meglepődve...?  
Amíg fél hattól hétig az ágyban feküdtem... gondolkodtam. Na jó, inkább csak bambultam. Vagy vegyesen a kettőt. Mikor teljesen felébredtem, megpróbáltam megszerezni Sasuke MP4-ét, hogy kitöröljem azt a tegnapi beszélgetést, de az a mocsok úgy aludt el, hogy a kezében fogta, és emiatt reggel ott volt a mellkasánál. Egyszerűen lehetetlen volt kihalászni! Tudom, mert próbálkoztam. Nekem hátat fordítva aludt a jobb oldalán, a lábait kissé felhúzva, a karjait behajlítva maga mellett... furcsa, mert valahol azt olvastam, hogy aki ilyen pózban alszik, az szereti magát keménynek és rámenősnek mutatni, de belül hajlamos az érzékenységre.  
Sasuke Uchiha, mint érzelmes lény?! Na ne röhögtessenek.  
Mindenesetre azt el kell ismernem, hogy... egészen aranyos volt úgy. Meg az arca is olyan kis...békés, szinte már gyerekes volt.  
Nade a lényeg, hogy letámasztottam mellette a kezem, és a másikkal átnyúlva fölötte próbáltam elvenni, de... pont akkor fordult meg, úgyhogy nem sikerült. Viszont hozzáértem a mellkasához, egészen pontosan azon egy kis kemény pöttyöcskéhez, ami, hát eléggé... kellemetlen volt. Mármint..._ enyhén _szólva zavart és feszélyezett. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egészen kivörösödtem, de szerencsére sötét volt, meg Sasuke amúgy sem volt ébren.  
Na jó, nem bírom ki, most nagyon belejöttem, és muszáj kiírnom magamból... Amint hazaérek, kénytelen leszek elégetni ezt a füzetet, mert már túlságosan is sok minden szól benne egy bizonyos Sasuke Uchiha nevezetű riporterről... De valahogy megkönnyebbülök, ha leírhatom, hisz másnak nem tudok erről beszélni... Na jó. Nagy levegő. Szóóóval... Amikor feladtam az MP4 megszerzését, és hátradőltem az ágyon... Sasuke mordult valamit, és megfordult, a kezét meg... pont átvetette rajtam. Mondanom sem kell, nagyon kiakadtam, azt hittem, helyben szívrohamot kapok, vagy pont, hogy elállt a szívverésem... Meg olyan fura volt, hogy éreztem a szuszogását még a ruhámon keresztül is. Miután összeszedtem magam, ki akartam csúszni alóla, de akkor már leestem volna az ágyról, így inkább őt próbáltam meg odébb lökdösni, vagy legalább a kezét leszedni magamról. Többé-kevésbé sikerült, mert a karjáról megszabadultam, de aztán ugye pont ott voltam mellette meg minden, és valahogy azon kaptam magam, hogy a hajával szórakozom... Iszonyatos, mennyire őrjítően fekete a haja! Saié is valami hasonló, de Sasukéé mégis más. És nagyon puha, a hosszabb tincsei legalábbis, amiket nem vaxol minden nap. És... Aztán... Jól van, fogalmam sincs mi ütött belém, de csak mikor felmotyogott álmában, vettem észre és... rántottam el a fejem...  
Fogalmam sincs, mi ütött belém! Úgy értem, basszus, alig két napja "ismerem", és... nem, nem szokásom amúgy sem letámadni másokat! Főleg fiúkat! A korábbi fiúbarátaimnál sem fordult elő, hogy kapásból én csókoltam volna meg őket... főleg így, titokban...  
Á, nem, nem is csók volt! Csak egy ici-pici szájrapuszi!!  
De akkor is... iszonyatosan ideges vagyok miatta. Utána egyhelyben feküdtem az ágyon, és csak meredtem magam elé, és fogalmam sincs, mivel töltöttem ki az időt, amíg Sasuke felkelt. Nem... nem nagyon akaródzik most vele beszélni. Persze ő nem érzékelt az egészből semmit, aludt tovább nyugodtan, és reggel sem látszott rajta semmi, szóval teljesen biztos, hogy nem tud róla... de én igen! Miért nem lehet az én fejemből is kitörölni?!  
Haaaaaaah... Sasuke már morog, hogy hagyjam végre abba a körmölést, mert megjött a munkatársa, aki hazavisz minket... Na jó, az biztos, hogy amint eszembe jut, öngyújtóval esek neki ennek a naplónak..._

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
További címzettek: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes .c om/  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 09:13.  
Tárgy: Késés  
  
Hyuuga, Uchiha. Az irodámba. MOST.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
További címzettek: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Gaara Sabakuno /sabakukyuu&ginmail . com/  
Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Minato U. /yellowflash&wcnmail . com/  
*smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 09:20.  
Tárgy: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Öhm... heló, mindenki! ^_^"" Valahogy nem lepődtem meg különösebben, hogy mailek és üzenetek hada várt, mire hazaértem, de.... öhm. Na. Szóval senki ne aggódjon miattam, az égvilágon semmi gond nem történt. Egy kis koccanás volt csak, a kocsit elvitettem javítani. Este egy motelban szálltam meg, reggel pedig hazahozott egy segítőkész ember, úgyhogy tényleg minden a legnagyobb rendben. Elnézést, hogy nem jelentkeztem, de a telefonom lemerült, net pedig nem volt elérhető közelségben.  
  
Pápá!  
  
Naruto

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Gaara Sabakuno /sabakukyuu&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 2. 09:33.  
Tárgy: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Ez megnyugtató.  
Nincs kedved ma lejönni hozzánk?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 2. 09:39.  
Tárgy: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Na vééégre! :D Sakura már teljesen tropa volt. Most mázlid van, mert már biztos melózik, de szerintem készülj egy kiadós fejmosásra. X)  
Mindenesetre máskor vigyázz jobban. És hallgass másokra, ha azt mondják, ne indulj el! Na de, örülök, hogy nincs bajod. :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 09:55.  
Tárgy: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Na várd csak ki az ebédszünetet, lesz egy kis megbeszélnivalónk!!!!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 23. 09:55.  
Tárgy: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Ó, haver, megnyugtattál, rendben. :D Már egészen kezdtem félteni a hülye fejed. xD  
Am rég voltunk szórakozni. Szentestére tervezek egy kisebb baráti összejövetelt nálam, ugye nem kérdés, hogy te is jössz...? :PP

* * *

  
  
\- Hellooooooo MINDENKINEK! Ismét a Jounin FM-et hallgatják, ahol egy újabb fantasztikus nap vár önökre! Ééés, már csak egy, azaz EGYETLEN nap van hátra karácsonyig! Lassan állíthatják fel a fákat, kedves hallgatóink, itt a stúdióban is csillog-villog a fenyő!  
\- De mennyivel szebben mutatna, ha nem mész neki, és lököd le róla a díszek felét...  
\- Ha, Kakashi, nem hozod rám a szívbajt, nem mentem volna neki! És TEDD EL azt a könyvet!  
\- Miért? A legizgalmasabb résznél járok.  
\- Mintha még nem olvastad volna százszor...  
\- Nem is. Csak ötvenszer.  
\- ...  
\- Na jó, legyen neked karácsony.  
\- Igazán nagyon kedves vagy.  
\- Egyértelmű. Nos tehát, pontosan tíz óra van, ami azt jelenti, hogy eljött az Ajándékosztás ideje. Ahogy az elmúlt napokban is, most is felteszünk egy kérdést, és a betelefonálók között egy szerencsés válaszolhat. Amennyiben a válasz jó, értékes Jounin ajándékcsomagot kap. Gai, tedd fel a kérdést.  
\- Azonnal! Tehát... a mai kérdés így hangzik: Ki az a szerző, akinek az "Icha Icha" nevezetű könyvsorozata az elmúlt évben csaknem egy teljesen hétig volt a Bestseller lista legalján? Várjuk hívásaikat!  
\- Hé, ki találja ki a kérdéseket? Erre én is tudnék válaszolni.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, partner. Miért, honnan tudnád, hogy... Hé, megmondtam, hogy tedd el azt a kö... Heee?! EZ az a könyv?!  
\- Ja.  
\- De ha tudtad, hogy ő a szerző, azt... azt mondhattad volna!  
\- Idézem: "Pletyi a reklámok alatt".  
\- És voltak is reklámok.  
\- De addigra már nem tartottam érdekesnek.  
\- Kakashi... *sóhaj* Á, villog a piros gomb, ez azt jelenti, megvan a kiválasztottunk! Heló, tessék!  
\- KHHHHMMM, jó napot. KHHHHMMM... *köhög*  
\- Ó, jobbulást. Vigyázni kell ám télen, nagyon könnyű megbetegedni. Nos, hogyan szólíthatom?  
\- Hayate vagyok, örvendek.  
\- Akkor a helyes válasz?  
\- KHHHHHH! Jiraiya Sannin.  
\- Pontosan! Gratulálok, Hayate, ön a mai nap szerencsése! Kérem ne tegye le, munkatársaink rögtön bejegyzik az adatait, és hamarosan megkapja az ajándékokat. Kellemes ünnepeket!  
\- Köszönöm, viszont. KHHM! *köhög* Örültem.  
\- Ez nem ér. Én is kapásból válaszolhattam volna.  
\- Így jártál Kakashi. Te műsorvezető vagy. Na, akkor következzen egy újabb szám: egy bizonyos Hinatának küldi az ő egyetlen... "kutyulimutyuja"... Khm. Maradjanak velünk!  
  
_\--- We'll Save the World ---  
Előadó: Akatsuki_  
  


* * *

  
  
_Üdvözlöm, M, üzenete érkezett.  
A feladó: S_  
  
M. Sürgősen találkoznunk kell. Tudom, hogy meghatározatlan időre kivonták önöket a munkából, de alapvetően kis ügy miatt kérem a segítségüket. Kis ügy - ennek ellenére fontos. Többesszám oka: hozza magával I-t is.  
Mikor tudunk találkozni?  
  
S

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > S  
A feladó: M_  
  
Jól tudod, el vagyunk tiltva a munkától. Kizárt, hogy elfelejtetted azt a múltkori ballépésünket... Amíg a főnöktől nem kapunk engedélyt, nem érvényes még a jelvényünk sem. De ha nem csal az emlékezetem, átmenetileg te sem dolgozol. A bűnügyisekre most nagyobb szükség van... De ha apró ügy, magad is elboldogulsz vele, nem? Miről lenne szó? Ha tényleg fontos, valahogy megpróbáljuk kiszabadítani magunkat, de I-t nehéz lesz meggyőzni. A magam részéről viszont tudod, hogy számíthatsz rám; nem lennék képes A szemébe nézni a túlvilágon, ha a tanítványát cserben hagynám.  
  
M

* * *

  
  
_S válasza megérkezett._  
  
Köszönöm, ez sokat jelent. Ami a problémát illeti, magam is meg tudnám oldani, de a polgári pozícióm miatt lehetetlen. Szükségem van kívülállókra is. Írásban hosszú lenne elmondani, és tudom, hogy mindjárt lejár az idejük, így csak annyit jegyeznék meg: a pár napja leközölt Konoha Parkos télapó-ügynek köze van hozzá. I-nek pedig üzenem: egy ismerősét is mélyen érinti a dolog, segíthetne rajta. Ez biztosan ráveszi, hogy egy rövid időre munkába álljon.  
Még egyszer, köszönöm. Ha jól emlékszem a mai munkaidejük beosztására... Kettő és négy között el tudnak szabadulni? Találkozzunk a Hokage Étterem előtt.  
  
S

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > S  
A feladó: M_  
  
Rendben. Ott leszünk. I üdvözöl.  
  
M  
  
  
_Törli az új üzeneteket kilépés előtt? Igen - Nem - Titkosítás  
Az új üzenetek jelszóval titkosítva. Viszlát, M._

* * *

  
  
_Sasuke U. bejelentkezett  
NHyuuga bejelentkezett_  
Sasuke U.: Hm. Elnézést. Ilyenkor még szívesebben letagadnám, hogy vérrokon. -__-  
NHyuuga: Semmi gond, haver. :) Csak pár napi ebédszünet-rövidítést kaptunk.  
Sasuke U.: Neked nem is kellett volna. Csak miattam késtél.  
NHyuuga: Ó, ne zavarjon. A kis beszélgetésetek bőven kárpótolt. :D  
Sasuke U.: Fogd be. -__-  
NHyuuga: Vajon minden nagytestvér ilyen, vagy csak a tiéd?  
Sasuke U.: ... Fogalmam sincs. De jobb szeretném a tudatlan egykék sorait bővíteni.  
NHyuuga.: Nem lehet, hogy csak azért volt ideges (életemben nem láttam még idegesnek! O.O Ha belegondolok, érzést sem láttam még soha rajta!), mert esetleg... aggódott érted?  
Sasuke U.: Ő? Értem? Aggódni? Kizárt.  
NHyuuga: Biztos vagy benne? Eléggé megkönnyebbült tekintettel nézett rád, mikor bementünk. Nem lehet, h azért hívott annyiszor, mert féltett?  
Sasuke U.: Teljességgel kizárt. Az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt ő aggódik, az az, hogy nem készül el időben az újság.  
Sasuke U.: És az egyetlen, ami miatt megkönnyebbülhetett, az az, hogy megjöttünk, és lesz újság. Ennyi.  
NHyuuga: ... Jól van, te tudod...  
Sasuke U.: Ja.  
NHyuuga: Azért ezt a napot jó ideig nem fogom elfelejteni. X') És végre én is találkozhattam a kis Uzumakival... Heh, nem túloztál, mikor idiótának írtad le. Tényleg nagyon az. XD  
Sasuke U.: Mm.  
NHyuuga: Ennyi? Egy "mm"? Nem akarsz bővebben mesélni?  
Sasuke U.: Kéne?  
NHyuuga: Had gondolkozzam... Jössz nekem, úgyhogy igen. Kéne.  
Sasuke U.: ... -__- Mit akarsz hallani?  
HNyuuga: Tudod, eléggé érdekelne, hogy azok után, ami a múltkor történt köztetek a lakásán, most, hogy egy estén át össze voltatok zárva - mi több, egy ágyban aludtatok! - mi történt. :D  
Sasuke U.: Semmi.  
NHyuuga: Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy ezt elhiszem, ugye? 8)  
Sasuke U.: Pedig tényleg semmi nem történt.  
NHyuuga: Hm... Nem tudom, figyelted e - én igen, a visszapillantóból -, de elég sokat nézett rád, és ilyenkor rendre elpirult. Volt, hogy csak lágyan, volt, hogy egészen mélyvörösre. Szerinted így viselkedett volna, ha semmi nem történt?  
Sasuke U.: Hn, párszor én is elkaptam a pillantását... heh. Tényleg vörös volt. 8)  
NHyuuga: Sasuke, ne kelljen már harapófogóval kihúzni mindent. Mi volt?  
Sasuke U.: Nem hazudtam, tényleg semmi. Mindössze este szívtam a vérét. 8)  
NHyuuga: Na végre nekikezdett :D Egész pontosan mit értesz ez alatt?  
Sasuke U.: A szokásos. Félreérthető beszólások, és gúnyos félmosolyok... Apró érintés, amibe belemagyarázzuk, hogy semmi az égvilágon... Érted.  
NHyuuga: aham :)  
Sasuke U.: Jó ideig elszórakoztam vele, de aztán annyira bepipult rám, hogy büntetésként hagytam a fenébe, és többet hozzá se szóltam este.  
NHyuuga: Büntetés? Nem gondolod, hogy ez jutalom volt neki?  
Sasuke U.: Ha láttad volna az arcát, nem mondanád ezt. :P Amíg el nem aludt, időről-időre engem lesett a szeme sarkából.  
NHyuuga: Te meg őt, hah?  
Sasuke U.: :-P  
NHyuuga: Egyáltalán min sértődött meg?  
Sasuke U.: Felvettem diktafonra a szivatását. 8) Bocs, a beszélgetésünket.  
NHyuuga: ! :D Nem gondolod, hogy túllőttél a célon? Ezzel megsértetted a személyi jogait. :D  
Sasuke U.: Mintha ő is valami ilyesmit említett volna...  
NHyuuga: Uchiha, hallani akarom azt a felvételt.  
Sasuke U.: Szoptad, Hyuuga. Már letöröltem.  
NHyuuga: Kizártnak tartom. Csak nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarod megmutatni nekem?  
Sasuke U.: 8)  
NHyuuga: Tudod mit, Sasuke? Máskor ha leragadsz akár a sivatag közepén is, és felhívsz, majd kacagok egyet a telefonba, és lenyomom.  
Sasuke U.: Kedves vagy, köszönöm.  
NHyuuga: -___- Mindenesetre, mi lesz most a kölyökkel?  
Sasuke U.: Már mi lenne?  
NHyuuga: Nem magán, hanem munkaügyből. A főnök cikket akart még vele. De van egy sanda gyanúm, hogy veled már ejthetjük a dolgot...  
Sasuke U.: ... Nem tudom.  
NHyuuga: Ez nem volt valami bíztató.  
Sasuke U.: ...  
NHyuuga: Jól van, öreg, hazamész, ledőlsz, végiggondolod, letisztázod. Az én meglátásom szerint az a srác túlságosan hiperaktív és idióta hozzád, de nem dönthetek helyetted, ízlések és pofonok.  
Sasuke U.: Kösz. -___-  
_Itachi U. bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe_  
Itachi U.: Szeretném ismételten megkérni a kedves alkalmazottakat, hogy ne munkaidőben trécseljenek a magánügyeikről. És ne kelljen többször szólnom.  
NHyuuga: Elnézést kérünk.  
Sasuke U.: ..  
Itachi U.: Uchiha.  
Sasuke U.: Igenis, főnök, elnézést, főnök, nem fordul elő újra, főnök.  
Itachi U.: Az irodámba. Most.  
_Itachi U. kilépett a beszélgetésből_  
NHyuuga: Remek vagy, haver. -___- Most szabadultunk ki, és máris mehetsz vissza. Miért pofázol vissza neki?  
Sasuke U.: Nem pofáztam vissza. Azonkívül ne tudd meg, hogy beszél velem munkán kívül.  
NHyuuga: De most munkában vagy, Sasuke, és ő itt nem a bátyád, hanem a főnököd.  
Sasuke U.: Lényegtelen. -___- Na jó, léptem.  
NHyuuga: Jól van. Higgadj le, és gondolkozz.  
Sasuke U.: Persze...  
_Sasuke U. kilépett a beszélgetésből  
NHyuuga kilépett a beszélgetésből_

* * *

  
  
_Még a blogmat sem vezetem rendesen, nem hogy naplót írjak. Ha jól emlékszem, tizenegy évesen próbálkoztam először és utoljára vele. Itachi valahogy észrevette, felkutatta szobámat, és elolvasta az írásaim... és aztán másnap az osztálytársaimtól hallottam vissza olyan dolgokat, amikről a világnak nem igazán kellett volna tudnia. Találékony gyerekként elégettem a füzetet, és akkor eldöntöttem, hogy nem írok többet naplót. Amúgy is hülyeség, és mint kiderült, az írás nem az én asztalom. Nem véletlenül vagyok cikkíró helyett riporter.  
Most viszont, hogy ismét kiszabadultam "drága egyetlen" bátyám irodájából, ki KELL adnom magamból! Nejinek, sőt, SENKINEK nem beszélhetek ilyenről, a blognál, mint kiderült, tudják, ki vagyok... és amúgy sem publikus téma. Jó, talán nem méltó egy Uchihához, hogy az irodaház tetejére meneküljön, és a zsibbasztó hideggel nem törődve körmöljön a legutóbbi Ibiki riport hátára, de... nem számít. Úgysem tart sokáig, mert az ujjaim már teljesen lefagytak ebben a fagyban (de legalább nem esik a hó!), de úgy éreztem, megfulladok, ha nem jutok ki azonnal a friss levegőre.  
Akit a legjobban átkozok, az most kétségkívül az a barom Jiraiya. Mi a francért kellett részegre innia magát?! Ha nem csinálja ezt, az egész hülyeség nem történik meg, és minden a szokott kerékvágásban menne. Nem lenne folytatást váró testvér, kérdezősködő munkatárs, rivális haver, esztelen és érthetetlen gondolatok... csak a normális, jelentéktelen hétköznapok, és egy számomra teljesen idegen, szőke programszervező.  
A probléma csak annyi, hogy közel sem ez a helyzet. Értékelem Neji... barátságát, de fogalma sincs arról, mi van velem. Itachinak szintúgy. Egyébként is nehéz a saját bátyámmal főnökként viselkednem, és sosem jöttünk ki különösebben jól, de újabban egyre gyakrabban váltogatja az énjeit. Az egyik percben lehordja a fejünket (Kiabálás nélkül, persze. SOKKAL ijesztőbb így), amiért késtünk munkából, és senkit sem értesítettünk, a következőben megkérdi, történt-e valami velem. Miért játssza meg a jó nagytestvért? Sosem volt az. Sosem volt jó a kapcsolatunk. Maximum hét éves korom alatt. Akkor most mire fel ez az egész?  
Saijal sincs kedvem versengeni. A legszívesebben rámondanám, hogy persze, csinálj csak azzal a hülyével amit akarsz, engem nem érdekel. És élnénk tovább a másiknak való szarkasztikus beszólásokkal tarkított életünket.  
De a szörnyű az, hogy nem tudom ezt mondani. Mert sértett, vad mérget érzek magamban, ha arra gondolok, hogy... tudjátok. Az a dobe _kell _nekem. Nem hogy nem tudok "lemondani" róla - mintha az enyém lenne... cöh -, de egyenesen imádom hergelni, és vágyom, hogy megszerezzem! Nem jó szóhasználat, én semmit sem imádok, vagy szeretek. Mondjuk úgy, hogy... a megszállottja vagyok. Fiatal korom óta bennem van, hogy mindenben a legjobbnak lenni, és hozzászoktam, hogy minden az enyém, amit magamnak akarok. Miért most lenne másként?  
Igazából nem tudom, mi a bajom. Egyszerűen érzem a negatív hullámokat magam körül. Hogy mások érezték, az teljesen oké volt, de hogy már én is... na az gond.  
Nos, mindenesetre abban biztos vagyok, hogy a kis Narutót nem tartana sokáig az ujjam köré csavarni. Ahogy elnéztem őt tegnap este... heh. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy tetszem neki, még akkor is, ha hetero lenne - de a reakciói azt mutatták, hogy bizony ilyenről nincs szó. >:) Persze az is eléggé nyilvánvaló, hogy a pokolba kíván engem (nincs vele egyedül...), ennek ellenére mintha rosszul esett volna neki, hogy a diktafonos akció után nem szóltam hozzá többet.  
De legalább elhallgatott. Mikor ébren van, kifejezetten jó érzés szivatni, de mikor alszik, egészen más. Aranyos! Soha nem mondok ilyet senkire, de őt tényleg nem lehet más szóval jellemezni. Én a munkám miatt hozzá vagyok szokva, hogy késő estig fenn vagyok (lévén az újságot reggelente nyomatjuk), és viszonylag későn kelek, tehát jó ideig nézegettem az alvó arcát. (Ő biztosan pont fordítva van ezzel, mert amilyen korán kidőlt, olyan korán kezdett el visongani. -__-) Ahogy ficergett alvás közben, többször rendesen át is karolt. Őszintén remélem, hogy a saját lakásán a párnáját, vagy a takarót szokta ölelgetni, nem pedig esetleg valaki mást... De jó érzés volt. Bár sose volt három hónapnál tovább tartó kapcsolatom, az eddigi partnereim egyike sem volt hasonlatos Narutóhoz. Nem szerették, ha ölelgetik őket, és fordítva sem, hogy csak egy példát említsek. Azt hittem, én sem vágyom rá, de... nagyon jó volt, ahogy a nyakamba szuszogott. Ha nem tudnám, hogy nem... meg mernék esküdni, hogy még mosolyogtam is.  
Hn. Nem tudom, mi kapott el akkor, de... még egy kis csókot is loptam tőle. >:) Már mélyen aludt, ezért biztos, hogy nem is érzékelte, de a szája megrezzent. És aztán, miután elhajoltam, egy kicsit beszívta az alsó ajkát, utána pedig egy morduláshoz hasonlatos nyögéssel megfordult.  
Azt hiszem, tényleg nem vagyok magamnál. Például ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzek, hogy meghallgassam újra azt a felvételt. (Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megpróbálta kitörölni. De persze nem sikerülhetett neki, elvégre az MP4-emet magam mellett tartva aludtam. :P) Mindenesetre lassan kénytelen vagyok visszamenni az irodába, mert már csontig átfagytam. Miért ilyen hideg a tél? És miért kell ez az ostoba ünnepi hacacáré? Kiskorom óta nem volt olyan karácsonyom, amire azt mondhattam volna: élveztem, szerettem. Haverokkal és munkatársakkal összegyűlünk, iszunk, beszélgetünk, aztán hazamegyünk, és elfelejtjük az egészet.  
Vajon Naruto kivel lesz szentestén...?_  
  


* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 11:10  
Tárgy: xD  
  
Yo, Sasu-chan! :)  
  
Azt hiszem, már mindkettőnk számára egyértelmű, hogy újabb kihívás elé nézünk. Remek! Tudod jól, pajtás, hogy imádok veled versengeni, és most még nagyobb az elszántságom, tekintve az áru minőségét.  
Ha már itt tartunk... hogy sikerült a kis családi összeröffenésetek? Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy amíg te a puccos Uchiha villátokban meresztetted azt a szexi hátsó feled, Naru autóbalesetet szenvedett. Bár ő azt mondja, semmi baja, biztos megviselte a dolog. Támogatásra szorul. Úgyhogy át is megyek hozzá ebéd után. :) (Milyen kár, hogy Mr. Danzou csak dél után enged el... -__-) Azt írta a levélben, az autóját is javítóba kellett vinni. De semmi gond, én, mint hű barát, természetesen elviszem bárhová! - Leginkább a Hetedik Mennyországba, heh. 8)  
De te, kedves barátom, csak dolgozz tovább, írd bőszen a cikkeket... ja, hogy ahhoz te nem értesz? Nos, készíts riportot azzal a bábos alakkal a parkban, talán az még menni fog. :P Szép napot! :)  
  
Sai 8)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 11:21  
Tárgy: Re: xD  
  
Ha-ha. Jaj de elégedett valaki magával.  
Most mondjam azt, hogy ÉN voltam az, akinek a dobe nekiment? És hogy az egész éjszakát kettesben töltöttük egy szállóban? És hogy csak egyetlen szabad szoba volt? És hogy egy ágyban aludtunk? És hogy...  
  
Tudod mit? A vége nem tartozik rád. :P

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 11:36  
Tárgy: Re: Re: xD  
  
O.o  
  
Egy pont oda... De csak a körülményeknek köszönheted, Sasuke. -_-"  
  
De ne aggódj, kapsz te meg. >)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 11:42  
Tárgy: Csak egy érdekes információ...  
  
Szia, Sakura! :)  
  
Mikor Naruto reggel küldte a mailt, láttam, hogy te is a további címzettek között vagy. Talán beszéltél is azóta vele, tehát úgy veszem, teljes mértékben tisztában vagy a tegnap történtekkel.  
...  
  
De biztos ez? Most beszéltem Sasukéval, és mint kiderült, Naruto - persze merő véletlenségből -elfelejtette említeni, hogy kivel koccant... Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon mit csinálhattak egész este a közösen bérelt szobában, hogy Narutónak még csak telefonálni sem volt ideje...?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 11:57  
Tárgy: OMG!  
  
Úristen, Hinata! Sai (egy közös ismerősünk Narutóval, és mint kiderült, Sasukéval...) most írt egy levelet, és... Naruto SASUKÉVAL koccant!! És közösen vettek ki egy, azaz EGY DARAB szobát, és Sai arra utalt, hogy csak Sasuke miatt nem szólt haza, hogy mi van!  
Úristen! Lehet, hogy tényleg volt valami abban, mikor Sai korábban figyelmeztetett, hogy vigyázzunk a riporterrel? Ezek után (meg amúgy is, mivel Sai haverja), tuti biztos, hogy Sasuke meleg. Mit csinálhatott Narutóval?!  
  
ÉS NARUTO MI A ********* NEM EMLÍTETTE EZT, MIKOR FELHÍVTAM?!?!?!  
  
Jól van....... Három perc, és ebédszünet.... Asszem lesz mit megbeszélni vele...

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:01  
Tárgy: Re: OMG!  
  
Sakura, nyugodj meg!  
Én is pont most akartam neked írni, mert beszéltem telefonon Nejivel, és említette, hogy Sasuke koccant... de azt ő sem mondta, hogy pont Narutóval!  
Jaj. Én... én nem tudom, mit gondoljak Sasukéról, lévén nem ismerem, de az unokabátyámat igen, és... De nem tudom, biztos, hogy szabad beleszólni nekünk az életükbe? Úgy értem, persze, én is a legjobbat akarom Narutónak, de lehet, hogy nem kéne beleütni az orrunkat a magánügyeibe, nem...?  
Öhm... nem tudom...

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:06  
Tárgy: Re: Re: OMG!  
  
Tsunade benn tart... EGYIG. Mázlista Naruto!  
Figyelj, Hinata, tudom, hogy Naruto gyűlöli, amikor beleszólok a dolgaiba. DE. Ő egy hülye barom idióta. És ahogy azt már régebbi esetek is mutatták, nem tud vigyázni magára. Szeretem őt, nagyon régóta a legjobb barátom, így érthető módon a legjobbat akarom neki. Alapvetően semmi bajom nem lenne Sasukéval......  
.... ha nem rúgatta volna ki, nem lenne Sai barátja (ez azért sok mindent elmond róla!), nem akarná minden jel szerint kihasználni... és a jelleméből ítélve ki tudja, miket csinált vele tegnap éjjel.  
Nem gyámkodhatok Naruto felett, de egy alapos vallatás és fejbevágás csak jót fog tenni neki.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:10  
Tárgy: ...  
  
Naruto, kedves. Mondd csak, nem felejtettél el említeni nekem valamit a telefonba?  
  
...  
...  
...  
  
  
PÉLDÁUL, HOGY SASUKE UCHIHÁNAK HÍVJÁK AZT, AKINEK NEKIMENTÉL, ÉS HOGY EGYÜTT TÖLTÖTTÉTEK AZ ESTÉT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

\--- Üzenőcetli a Kedves Néma Nénitől ---  
Bacchikoi u. 292, 3. emelet, 6-os ajtó  
  
Kedves Uzumaki fiatalúr! Szeretném megérdeklődni, hogy milyen segítségre van szüksége. Koromnál fogva korlátozottak a lehetőségeim, de mivel már tíz perce folyamatosan rettent kiabálást hallok, kötelességemnek érzem megérdeklődni a problémáját.  
Ha úgy érzi, bármikor beszélgethet velem, szeretem hallgatni a mai fiatalokat!

* * *

  
  
Öhm… Köszönöm, Kedves Néma Néni. Köszönöm, megoldom a gondom, vagyis nincs is semmi gondom, csak… Eh, nem számít, minden rendben van. Köszönöm…  
  
Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

  
  
\--- Üzenőcetli a Kedves Néma Nénitől ---  
Bacchikoi u. 292, 3. emelet, 6-os ajtó  
  
Rendben van, Uzumaki fiatalúr! Remélem, semmi komoly.  
Mindenesetre nagyon figyelmes öntől, hogy hozzám hasonlóan az ajtó alatt dugdossa át a cetlit, de tudja, nekem már nem az igazi a látásom. Mivel ön nem szenved némaságban, nyugodtan bekopoghat, elvégre szomszédok vagyunk, és egy tea mellett elmondhatja, amit szeretne.  
Szép napot, kedveském!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:35  
Tárgy: Re: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
LEE!! KÖNYÖRGÖM CSINÁLJ VALAMIT SAKURÁVAL, MERT MEG FOG ÖLNI!!!! Azt mondta, egykor engedik el kérlek, könyörgöm, ESEDEZEM, rángasd el valahova, vagy.... MENTS MEG!!!!!!  
  
*sikoly*

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Gaara Sabakuno /sabakukyuu&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:38  
Tárgy: Re: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Sajnálom, Gaara, hogy csak most reagálok! Igen! Megyek! Most azonnal indulok! Vagy izé.. Írj vissza, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, és már megyek is!!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 12:40  
Tárgy: Re: Re: ehehhe.... ^-^"  
  
Persze, megyek karácsonyozni! Már ha még életben leszek addig... T____T

* * *

  
  


Medinin Drogéria  
4557, New York, Manhattan  
Harumonia u. 21.  
Adóig: 13028620-5-45  
  
Kelt: 2008.12. 23.  
Szlasz: NY-00075006  
Advil Ultra  
3* 200mg kapszula 20X  
3*18. - $  
  
ÖSSZ: 54,00  
Fizetve  
$ / KP 54,00  
  
Azonosító: 9856  
Thank you for your visit!  
Danke für Ihren Besuch!  
Köszönjük, hogy vendégünk volt!  
  
Medinin-2000

* * *

  
  
\- Heló.  
\- Nem, az istenért, már megint nem jól csinálod! Hogy a fenébe vehettek fel téged...?! Mutatom, ÍGY kell: helllllóóóóóóóóóóóóóó, MINDENKINEK, két óra harminc perckor! Jól telik...  
\- A fülem....  
\- ... a napjuk, ugye?! Már csak egy, azaz EGYETLEN éjszaka, és jön a télapó! Gondolom mindenki befejezte már a vásárlást, az ajándékok is összecsomagolva pihennek a fa alatt...  
\- Tényleg...  
\- ... és mindenhol béke és szeretet! Az ünnepi hangulat fokozására most már karácsonyi hangulatú dalokat fognak hallani csakis nálunk, itt, a Jounin FM-en!  
\- Persze... Jól van, ne nézz így. Egy kis hír: már tegnap is hirdettük a Little Snake's bábegyesület előadásait. Nos, úgy tűnik, a bevétel meglehetősen nagy. Ilyen sok gyerek lenne "kis" városunkban? Bár privátban azt hallottam, Tayuya nem épp az a tipikus gyerekkedvelő óvónő-típus, és Orochimaru, az igazgató is furcsa dolgokat csinált... pontosabban, furcsán nézelődött a kisfiúk között...  
\- DE, ugye ez nem privát adó, úgyhogy megtartod magadnak!  
\- Hogyne.  
\- Szóval kedves hallgatók, ha nem tekintették meg a műsorukat, vessenek rá egy pillantást! A Konoha Parkról semmi hír, valószínűleg az évben már nem lesz több programjuk, ahogy az megszokott volt a korábbiakban, így keressenek időben más elfoglaltságot a gyerekeknek!  
\- A másfél hónappal ezelőtti Raido-gyilkossági ügy végre lezárult, ahogy arról mindannyian értesülhettünk a tévéből. Ha információink helyesek, a briliáns államügyész, Ibiki Morino hajlandó volt pár szó erejéig nyilatkozi, a Times minden bizonnyal hamarosan leadja.  
\- Remélem nem hamarosan. Kinek van hangulata karácsonykor gyilkosságról olvasni?  
\- De Gai, nem te mondtad, hogy híreket közlünk, és nem privát véleményt?  
\- ... Ez a KÖZ véleménye, nem az enyém.  
\- Gondolod?  
\- Igen!  
\- Akkor gondold ki hangosan a bejelentenivalónkat.  
\- ?  
\- Ne nézz ilyen értelmesen. Tudod. A szám előtt...  
\- ... Jaaaa, persze! Tehát, fiúk és lányok, illetve férfiak és nők, mostantól korlátlan számú betelefonálás van, és nincs több várakozás a vonalban! GARANTÁLTAN mindenki sorra kerül! Ezen okból kifolyólag a mi fantasztikus hangunkat sajnos nem hallják többet, de munkatársaink örömmel vesznek minden üzenetet, amit hagynak! És ne aggódjanak, holnap kora reggel ismét hallhatnak minket - persze nem egész nap, hisz mi is karácsonyozni fogunk, de - lelkesen, és tűzzel telve, mint mindig!  
\- Ja.  
\- Kakashi! Chh..... Na jó. Tehát... Szép napot, szép estét mindenkinek! Éljenek az ünnepek!  
\- Csá.  
  
  
_\--- Life of a Snow Princess ---  
Előadó: Yukie Hime_

* * *

  
  
_Heló, Naruto beszél! ... Na jó, nem, csak az üzenetrögzítő. Most nem vagyok otthon, vagy épp rament eszek, valamelyik a kettő közül. A lényeg, hogy a sípszó után hagy üzenetet, és majd visszahívlak, ha okés. Csá!_  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto... Én vagyok, Sakura. Nézd, csak... Huh. Jó. Szóval csak bocsánatot szerettem volna kérni. Úgy értem... Rendben van már a karod? Jaj, tudod, milyen vagyok, mikor elönti a vér az agyamat, de álmomban sem akartalak bántani! Mármint persze, megérdemelted azokat a nyakleveseket, de a karodat tényleg véletlenül rántottam meg. Istenem, még mindig hallom, ahogy roppant...Áh! Ha még el is tört volna, nem tudom, mit csinálok... Hhh. Szóval... azt is sajnálom, hogy kételkedtem benned. Mármint tényleg nem volt szép tőled, hogy nem szóltál Sasukéról, de nem kellett volna hinnem Sainak, hogy miatta nem hívtál fel minket. A te életed a sajátod, és úgy éled, ahogy akarod. Én csak a legjobbat akarom neked, és nem szeretném, ha egy hiú riporter esetleg átvágna. Te is így viselkednél a helyemben, azt hiszem. Mindenesetre jó, hogy megbeszéltük, valamelyest lecsillapodtam... Sasuke felhozta magát azzal, hogy fizette helyetted is a szobát, meg hazahozott és miegyéb... És akkor nem csinált semmit, ugye? Úgy értem, nekem nagyon... Sai-félének tűnt... ha érted, mire gondolok. És tudom - nem, ne tagadd! -, hogy neked is van ilyen... öhm... beütésed. Szóval... na, ne hagyd, hogy hülyének nézzen. Öhm, na jó, most megyek, most vettem észre, hogy kilenc nem fogadott hívásom van Leetől... Vajon mit akart...?  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Gaara vagyok. Naruto, NE gyere! Menj a Hokage étteremhez pontosan 4:16-ra. Pontosan. Nagyon fontos!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:00  
Tárgy: Fontos  
  
Sasuke. Tudom, hogy te okos srác vagy. Valahogy érd el, hogy Neji hazamenjen, de előtte még szerezd meg a kulcsokat az aktáihoz. És a jelszó sem ártana a gépéhez.  
FONTOS dologról van szó. Ha igazak a sejtéseim, téged is érint.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:05  
Tárgy: Re: Fontos  
  
Tessék? Mi ez a Sherlock-os szöveg? Nem küldhetem haza Nejit, Itachinál ma már épp eléggé kihúztuk a stiklit!  
Állj, te nem is szoktál munkaidőben levelezni. Shikamaru, minden oké?

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:07  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Fontos  
  
Csináld. Amit. Mondtam.

* * *

  
  
_Üdvözlöm, M, üzenete érkezett.  
A feladó: S_  
  
Itt vagyok. Beültem egy kávéra, hogy ne keltsek feltűnést. Jelentkezzenek, ha megérkeznek.  
  
S

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > S  
A feladó: M_  
  
Öt perc múlva odaérünk. Jó lenne, ha ki tudnál jönni, mert I-vel fel esetleg felismerhetnek minket. A Hokage Étterem pedig elég zsúfolt hely... ami más esetben jó is lenne, de nekünk nem.  
Mi legyen?  
  
M

* * *

  
  
_S válasza megérkezett._  
  
Rendben, elmehetünk máshova megbeszélni a dolgokat, de 4:16-ra vissza kell jönnünk. Az egyik érintettet akkora odahívattam.

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > S  
A feladó: M_  
  
Rendben.

* * *

  
  
_M, üzenete érkezett. A feladó: I_  
  
Miért is kell most egészen pontosan odasietnünk? Tudod, hogy nem érvényes a jelvényünk, egyetlen jelszavunk és igazolványunk nem működik, és el vagyunk tiltva a munkától?  
Azért megmagyarázhattad volna, ahelyett, hogy csak elrángatsz.

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > I  
A feladó: M_  
  
Megkérhetlek, hogy NE használd nyilvánosan a hivatalos, hightech szerkentyűket?! Így is elég feltűnőek vagyunk, és TÖMEGKÖZELKEDÉSI eszközön utazunk! Attól, hogy a busz másik végében ragadtál a tömeg miatt, nyugodtan idejöhetsz beszélni!  
Egyébként én sem tudom, miről van szó, de majd S elmondja. Ne feledd, ő az elhunyt A tanítványa és barátja, kötelességünk segíteni. Azon kívül azt mondta, téged is érint.  
  
NE VÁLASZOLJ, mert kikapcsolom! GYERE IDE!  
  
_Törli az új üzeneteket kilépés előtt? Igen - Nem - Titkosítás  
Válassza ki a törölni kívánt üzeneteket!  
I összes üzenete törölve az elmúlt órából. S üzenetei jelszóval titkosítva. Viszlát, M._

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:30  
Tárgy: ...  
  
Nézd, ember, sajnálom, de nem saját szándékomból küldtelek el. Biztos nem segít ez semmit, de... a főnök utasított. Nem tudom, mit akar Itachi, de őszintén szólva nem is akarom megtudni.  
Mindenesetre ez nem megy a fizetésed kárára, szóval élvezd a... szabad délutánod. X)  
  
Sasuke

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:40  
Tárgy: Re: ...  
  
... Jól van, Sasuke, tudom, hogy nem szíveled a bátyádat. De meg kell értened, hogy enyhén szólva kellemetlen helyzet volt.  
Uh, mintha Shikamarut hallanám... Na mindegy, kéz és lábtörést.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytime . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:45  
Tárgy: Hyuuga hazamenetele  
  
Sasuke. Csak egyetlen aprócska, érdeklődő kérdésem lenne hozzád.  
  
  
_Milyen jogon küldted haza Hyuugát?_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:49  
Tárgy: Re: Hyuuga hazamenetele  
  
Nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Amiről a kedves főnökúr nem tud, az az, hogy előtte hosszú időre eltűnt az irodából, és a vécében adta ki magából, aminek ki kellett jönnie.  
Gondolom megérted, hogy ilyen körülmények között miért nem volt kedvem mellette dolgozni.  
Ennyi. Majd megcsinálom én helyette a melót.  
  
Ui: De ha gondolod, beküldök az irodádba valakit, aki azt a flancos öltönyödet is széthányja, és meglátjuk, lesz-e gusztusod dolgozni.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:51  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Hyuuga hazamenetele  
  
Ejnye, Sasuke. Szemtelen vagy. Miért nem tudod megszokni végre, hogy a főnököd vagyok?  
Nos, rendben. Ha ilyen nagy a munkakedved, akkor holnap is bejöhetsz. Sőt, amíg néhányan, köztük a kedves, beteg Hyuuga otthon pihennek, neked alkalmad lesz aktákat rendezni.  
Óh. Ötletem támadt. Mégis kapsz tőlem karácsonyi ajándékot, bolond kicsi öcsi.8)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:53  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Re: Hyuuga hazamenetele  
  
Hogy szokjam meg, hogy a főnököm vagy, ha nem úgy viselkedsz? -_- A főnökök nem ilyenek az alkalmazottaikkal.  
Emlékszel? ALKALMAZOTT. Nem "bolond kicsi öcsi".  
  
Tőlem ugyan nem kapsz semmit. Sajnos az eladók kifogytak az "intelligencia" és "jómodor" készletükből. -___-

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: Dátum: 2008. december 23. 15:54  
Tárgy: ---  
  
Shikamaru, ezért NAGYON sokkal jössz nekem. Ajánlom, hogy nyomós indokod legyen.

* * *

  
  
  
\- Öhm... Shikamaru, mi ez az izé?  
\- Egy fülhallgató, Naruto. Mivel szét fogunk válni, ezen keresztül kommunikálunk majd.  
\- Aaah... értem.  
\- Hé, S... Shikamaru, biztos, hogy ez a kölyök Minato fia? Egyáltalán nem vág úgy az esze.  
\- Hééé! Csak ne pofá... várjunk csak, maga ismeri az apámat?  
\- Persze. Felettem járt suliban...  
\- A magukfélék is járnak iskolába?  
\- ........... Naruto, jobb lett volna, ha nem szólalsz meg.  
\- Most mér? Egyáltalán, elmondja végre valaki, mi folyik itt? Az hagyján, hogy Gaara iderángat, és oké, Shika tökre szimpi meg minden, de ez a két fazon... mi az, hogy még csak nevük sincs?  
\- Van nevük. Ő ott "I", ő pedig "M".  
\- Ahaa... tisztára, mint a titkosügynökök, vagy az FBI.  
\- Pontosan így van, ifjú barátom!  
\- HAAH?!  
\- Hé, M, ne beszélj neki olyanról, amit nem feltétlenül szükséges tudnia.  
\- De miért? S világosan elmondta, hogy róla van szó! És mivel se nem bűnügyi, se nem keményebb nyomozási feladat, nyugodtan csodálhat minket a csodálatosságunkért!  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Mondja, I, ő mindig ilyen?  
\- Nem. Általában SOKKAL rosszabb.  
\- Oké, oké, emberek, ez mind szép és jó, örülök, hogy most már megismertem az egész abc-t, de... beavatnátok végre engem is?!  
\- Hát hogyne, forróvérű kis barátom! Látom ég benned a tűz, hogy megtudj mindent, ez jeles és dicséretes! Emlékeztetsz az egyik veled egykorú ismerősömre, aki...  
\- Maga nagyon ismerős nekem.  
\- Eh...?  
\- Meg a hangja is... Nem találkoztunk már?  
\- Mi...  
\- Eltértünk a témától. M, fogd be, S, mondd el a kölyöknek, amit nekünk.  
\- Köszönöm, I. Szóval...  
\- Neked is van ilyen betűd? Akkor te is ilyen állam-izé vagy?  
\- Naruto, utoljára kezdek bele, úgyhogy fogd be. Tehát, a múltkori télapós balhétokról van szó. Tudod, hogy én készítettem a képeket a Timesnak, úgyhogy benne vagyok a dologban. De később ebből eléggé... kellemetlen helyzetek adódtak, mert mint kiderült, a barátnőm a te egyik legjobb barátod nővére.  
\- Haah?  
\- Temari Sabaku. A barátnőm.  
\- Ááá, értem! Akkor ezért küldött Gaara hozzád!  
\- Pontosan.  
\- De... miért is?  
\- Ha nem vágnál a szavába, ifjú titán, elmondaná.  
\- M, hagyd már abba ezt az idióta beszédet.  
\- ...  
\- Mindenki, CSÖNDET. Szóval. Nem tudom, Naruto, mennyit hallottál... a Little Snake's csoportról.  
\- Aaaaa... bábosokról?  
\- Igen.  
\- Semmit.  
\- ... Gondoltam. Nos, kiderült, hogy az igazgató, Orochimaru nem éppen... nos, mondjuk úgy, már van egy pár stiklije nálunk.  
\- Már nálatok, állam-izéknél.  
\- Úgy valahogy. Temari miatt is sajnáltam, hogy kirúgtak, ezért újranéztem a teljes anyagot az elmúlt napokban. Aztán találtam egy képet. Ezt itt.  
\- Mi van vele?  
\- Mit látsz rajta?  
\- Épp szétordibálom Jiraiya fejét. Istenem, hogy nézek ki...!  
\- Ne azt figyeld. A hátteret.  
\- Elég homályos...  
\- Az. Pontosan ezért dobtam félre anno rögtön, amikor selejteztem a képeket. Homályos fotó nem kerül bele az újságba, és a gépemből törölve is lett. Csak ez az egy kinyomtatott példány maradt meg, de otthon nemrég újra a kezembe került, és észrevettem azt, amit korábban nem. Látod ott azt az alakot?  
\- Öö... igen...?  
\- Ő Orochimaru.  
\- Hah? De mit csinált ott? És miért vigyorog?  
\- Látod, ezek az érdekes kérdések. Orochimaru akkor állítása szerint nem tartózkodott Manhattenben, mert New York másik részébe ment az egyik ismerőséhez. Ám itt a bizonyíték, hogy nagyon is jelen volt, mi több, elégedetten nézi, hogy mi történt.  
\- ... Ez oké, meg minden, de mit kezdjek vele?  
\- Hhh. Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy nemcsak Tsunade, de Orochimaru is régi ismertségben van Jiraiyával. De úgy is mondhatjuk, Orochimaru és Jiraiya mindig vetekedtek. Mivel mindannyian tisztában vagyunk azzal, az öreg mennyire szeret inni, egyáltalán nem tartom elképzelhetetlennek, hogy a "télapó-létet" megelőzően Orochimaru leitatta valamivel Jiraiyát. Talán még adott is be neki valamit.  
\- HAAAAAAAAAAAH?!?!! De akkor ez az egész...  
\- Az ő műve igen.  
\- Ez biztos?  
\- Dehogyis. Semmi sem biztos. De szerintem nagy esély van, úgyhogy most nyomozni fogunk egy kicsit.  
\- Wáá! Ez tök menő! Akkor most én is ilyen FBI bigyó leszek, jelvénnyel meg mindennel?  
\- Neeeem, nem nem nem nem, uraság. Csak az igazán profi felnőttek lehetnek olyanok, mint mi!  
\- Olyan munkamentesített, jelvény-érvénytelenített profik, ugye?  
\- ... I, fogd be.  
\- Oké, emberek, nyugi! Tehát, I és M voltak olyan kedvesek, és elvállalták, hogy körülszimatolnak Orochimarunál. Mivel I régebbről ismeri apádat, apád pedig Jiraiját, ezt is fel lehet használni...  
\- És mi?  
\- Én kérlek, beloplak téged az irodába.  
\- Öö... és miért is?  
\- Kellenek még képek. Ez az egyetlen, ami ki van nyomtatva, de nagyon homályos, és ha igazam van, lesznek még felhasználhatóak. A gépemről viszont, mint mondtam, törölve lett jó nagy részük, és csak a munkatársamén, Nejién van meg mindegyik. Azon kívül neki van jó pár zárolt aktája korábbi cikkekből, egy részüket ki sem nyomattuk, és ha jól emlékszem, Orochimaruval kapcsolatos is van.  
\- Wáóó!!  
\- Hé, I, nézd azokat a csillogó szemeket! Hehh!  
\- Köszönöm, M, én is látom. Hm.  
\- Oké, akkor maguk mehetnek. És még egyszer nagyon köszönöm. A fülhallgatókat levehetik, ha van valami, értesíthetnek csipogón, de akár ezen is.  
\- Rendben. Sok szerencsét, fiatalok!  
\- Hmm.... Shika, én tényleg úgy érzem, hogy ismerem ezeket.  
\- Képzelődsz. Na gyere, beloplak.  
\- Miért kell lopni?  
\- Mert munkaidőben nem szabad idegeneket és illetékteleneket bevinni. Különben is, mit mondunk? Csak vetünk egy pillantást a zárolt aktákra?  
\- Aha... Szóval belopózunk a New York Times főhadiszállásába, elzárt aktákat fésülünk át, feltörünk pár gépet, és visszaszerezzük a melómat... Ácsi. Ácsi, ácsi, ácsi!! Várj! A New York Times?!  
\- Nem ezt beszéljük mióta?  
\- Jó, de... AZ?! De hát ott dolgozik Sasuke!  
\- Igen. És?  
\- Hát...  
\- Bocs, ha kellemetlen, de a te érdeked. Amúgy meg ne aggódj. Sasuke a másik érintett, akit beavattam... kábé-nagyjából.  
\- Érintett? Ő? Mióta?  
\- Mostantól.


	4. Boldog 24

New York Times 2008.12.24.

**A Konoha Parki botrány fináléja: a télapó mégsem érdemel szenet!**

**Mindannyian emlékszünk a négy nappal ezelőtti eseményre, amikor is Jiraiya Sannin óriási foltot ejtett a népszerű Konoha Center Park karácsonyi rendezvényének jó hírén egy fiatal dolgozóhölgy molesztálásával. Az ügy azonban új, eddig ismeretlen szálára derült most fény, és lapunk első kézből tudósítja a tisztelt olvasókat.**

Az elmúlt három napban megszokott Konoha Karácsonyi Napok programjai helyett a Little Snake's bábegyesület szórakoztatta a megjelenő gyerekeket. Kétségtelen, hogy az egyesület igazgatójának, Orochimaru Soundnak (50) kapóra jött a Konoha Center Park felsülése, hiszen konkurencia híján az év egyik legmagasabb nyereségét produkálták. A "véletlenben" egészen eddig senki nem kételkedett, a minap azonban olyan információk, majd bizonyítékok kerültek nyilvánosságra, amik nemcsak megkérdőjelezték, de meg is cáfolták Mr. Sound ártatlanságát a botrányt illetően.

Amit eddig kevesen tudtak, az az, hogy Orochimaru Soundot, a Konoha Center Park igazgatónőjét, Tsunade Medinint, és a problémás "télapót", Jiraiya Sannint összeköti gyermekkori ismertségük. Bár az elmúlt húsz év alatt nem kísérelték meg tartani egymással a kapcsolatot, úgy tűnik, két évvel ezelőtt a véletlen mégis összehozta Mr. Soundot és Mr. Sannint egy szórakoztatóipari előadáson. Annyi bizonyos, hogy valamilyen ellentét komoly támadt a két férfi között, de mindeddig senki nem tanúsított ennek különösebb figyelmet. Hiba volt.

**(a tömegből Orochimaru Sound elégedett mosollyal figyeli a télapóként illuminált állapotban dülöngélő Mr. Sannint, noha azt vallotta, hogy a történés időpontjában nem tartózkodott Manhattanben - Fotó: anonymus)**

Mr. Sound és Mr. Sannin kapcsolatát mindig is heves pörlekedés jellemezte, azonban a két férfit ismerő személyek egyikében sem merült volna fel, hogy Mr. Sound képes lenne komolyan ártani gyerekkori barátjának. A fényre derült információk azonban világosan megmutatták, hogy nem csak megfordult a fejében a gondolat, de véghez is vitte azt.

A mai nap hajnalban névtelen csomag érkezett a New York Times főszerkesztőségébe, benne három darab fényképpel (középen) és egy diktafonra felvett hanganyaggal, amin maga Orochimaru Sound ismerte el, hogy miután baráti beszélgetésre hívta Mr. Sannint, nyugtatókat adott be neki, majd leitatta. Nem tudni, ki volt (vagy voltak) a névtelen beküldő, de a Konoha Center Park mindenesetre hálás lehet neki, amiért elcsitította a felelőtlen vezetőségről szóló negatív híreszteléseket.

Orochimaru Sound minden bizonnyal a főkapitányságon tölti majd az ünnepeket: annál is inkább, mivel kiderült, hogy szoros kapcsolatban áll Kabuto Yakushival, a nemrégiben lezárult Raido-gyilkosság elkövetőjével. ( _Ibiki Morino államügyész nyilatkozata az ügyről a 7. oldalon található_ ) A Konoha Parki malőrt illetően sem a Konoha Park Center igazgatósága, sem a Manhattan Rendőrkapitányság nem kíván további részleteket kiadni.

Lapunk kellemes ünnepeket kíván minden kedves olvasónak.

* * *

  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
További címzettek: Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 08:30.  
Tárgy: Mi a fenét műveltetek?!  
  
Hyuuga, Uchiha. Remélem felkészültetek egy szép hosszú beszélgetésre, amiben elmesélitek, mégis hogyan képzeltétek ezt az egészet.  
  
Két percetek van átérni az irodámba.

* * *

  
  
Sasuke U.: Te is kaptál mailt?  
NHyuuga: ... ja.  
Sasuke U.: ... Sokba fog ez kerülni nekem.  
NHyuuga: Sokba hát. Még engem is belerángattál! És várd csak meg, amíg a tesód meglátja a biztonsági felvételeket. Komolyan, Sasuke, úgy lekapni azt a srácot... :P  
Sasuke U.: ............. No comment. Lépjünk.  
NHyuuga: :)  
_Sasuke U. kilépett a beszélgetésből  
NHyuuga kilépett a beszélgetésből_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 08:30.  
Tárgy: OMG!  
  
Úristen, Naruto, láttad a mai NY Times-t?! Te jó isten, az az Orochimaru fazon tehet az egészről! Mondjuk nem hiszem, hogy olyan nagyon kellett volna erőlködnie Jiraiya leitatásával, de akkor is, ez azért durva. De mit jelent ez? Akkor vissza fogod kapni az állásod, nem? Tsunadénak nincs oka kirúgni olyanért, amiről nem te, vagy Jiraiya tehettek... Tényleg, akkor Tsunade ismerte korábbról az öreget? Meg Sound-ot is? Ezt milyen szépen megtartotta magának...!  
  
Naruto, azért reagálhatnál valamit. Tegnap sem hívtál vissza. Még mindig haragudnál rám? De bocsánatot kértem az üzenetrögzítődön, és komolyan gondoltam. Persze tudom, személyesen kellett volna, de ha egyszer nem vetted fel...  
  
Tényleg, hol a fenében voltál este? Senki nem tudott elérni! Keress, jó?  
  
Sakura

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 08:32.  
Tárgy: Re: OMG!  
  
Tegnap délután óta nem voltam még otthon, úgyhogy nem hallgattam meg az üzented, sajnálom. De egy percig se gondold, hogy haragszom rád! Nagyon is el tudom képzelni, mit mondtál, egyébként meg minden negatívot megérdemeltem. Úgyhogy ne aggódj.  
  
Tudod mit? Akkor teljesen őszinte leszek.  
  
Igen, olvastam a Times-t. A névtelen beküldők nem névtelen beküldők voltak. Én is ott voltam. Gaara odaküldött engem a Hokage étteremhez, ahol találkoztam Temari pasijával - Shikamarunak hívják, tök jó fej, bár elég unott életmeglátása van -, aki becsent engem a Times főszerkesztőségébe, ahol Sasukéval feltörtünk pár gépet, meg átnyaltunk pár zárolt könyvtárat azokért a képekért, amiket aztán otthagytunk a főnökük asztalán. Sőt, a cikket igazából Sasuke és Shikamaru írták, csak Hinata tesójának a neve alatt.  
  
Ja igen, és volt ott két őrült FBI-szerű fickó is, akik meg Orochimaruhoz mentek el kicsalni a vallomást.  
  
ÚÚ, nagyon szeretnék mesélni, de még nem vagyok otthon, és ez így hosszú lenne. >O< Gondolom már jön is a következő kérdésed, hogy akkor mégis hol vagyok... Én... öhm, na igen, valahogy Sasukénél kötöttem ki. És nem, NEM csináltunk semmi olyat!  
  
... leszámítva azt az őrült-forró-lábujjkunkorító-lélegzetelállító csókot az irodában.  
Meg a következő kettőt a lakásán. X3  
  
Haha, és a srácnak csak ma reggel jutott eszébe, hogy a biztonsági kamera felvette! XD (bár talán nem kéne vigyorogni, még a végén engem is belerángat... már megint) Fogadok azért sietett el olyan korán. Azt mondta, egyébként csak tíz körül jár be dolgozni.  
  
Ez is... ki a fene dolgozik december 24-én?  
  
Na, Sakura, elég őszinte voltam?

* * *

  
  
\- Most mi a fenéért veszed ezt?  
\- Nem egyértelmű? Hogy unott perceimben szórakoztathassam magam.  
\- Basz-  
\- SZERINTEM Sasuke annyit akart mondani, hogy kényelmetlennek találja a beszélgetést, tudván, hogy megy a diktafon.  
\- Rohadtul nem érdekel, mit talál kényelmetlennek, Hyuuga. Az érdekelne, hogy mi a kénköves ménkűt keresett Naruto Uzumaki a szerkesztőségben, mi a fenéért nyúlkált bele Narával a gépedbe, és hogy mégis hogyan a pokolban képzelte azt az én drága kisöcsém, hogy helyénvaló lekapnia Uzumakit a főcsarnokban a biztonsági kamerák kereszttüzében.  
\- ...  
\- Nocsak, elvitte a cica a nyelved? Mik ezek a magánakciók, Sasuke?  
\- Nem segít, ha azt mondom, hatósági segítséget kaptunk, és hallgatási kötelezettségem van, ugye?  
\- Nem, nem segít.  
\- Hn... hát jó. Egy bizonyos... "szabadlábon lévő ügynök" hazaküldette velem Nejit, aztán délután, mikor kiüresedett a hall, behozta Uzumakit - megjegyzem, szerintem teljesen fölöslegesen, hiszen az égvilágon semmit nem csinált az az idióta, csak vigyorgott, mint egy... mindegy. Sejtették, hogy Sound piszkos, én meg kellettem nekik a jelszók feltöréséhez. Később megjelent Kakashi, meg valamit Gai Maito, vagy ki... és hozták a szalagot, amin Orochimaru elköpte nekik a történteket. Persze ő ezzel akkor még nem volt tisztában. Azt mondták, írjam meg a cikket; Tudom, hogy szar vagyok benne, nem véletlenül vagyok én a riporter - mindenesetre Neji gépéről és az ő neve alatt adtuk le. A céljuk? Őszintén, fogalmam sincs. Már azon kívül persze, hogy letisztázzák Uzumakit. Ami pedig a srác lekapását illeti... nos, Itachi, örülj, hogy a biztonsági felvételekből nem lett amatőr pornó.  
\- Sasuke!  
\- ...!  
\- Neji, elnézést, amiért kölcsönvettük a neved. Talán Shikamarunak tényleg hagynia kellett volna maradni. Lényegesen egyszerűbb lett volna a dolgunk.  
\- Uchiha, hova készülsz? Ülj vissza!  
\- Bocsánat, de kurvára nincs kedvem itt tökölni, mikor van jobb dolgom is. Ne értsd félre, nem a dátum zavar, bár hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy szívem legnagyobb vágya itt cseverészni veletek huszonnegyedikén... De tudjátok, egy hülye szőke vár a lakásomon.  
\- SASUKE.  
\- Pápá.  
*ajtózáródás*  
\- ... Ezt... Számítsak arra, hogy januártól új kollégám lesz?  
\- Egyelőre számíts arra, hogy hamarosan gyászkoszorút kell rendelned.

* * *

  
  
_Üdvözlöm, M, üzenete érkezett.  
A feladó: S_  
  
Öröm volt önökkel dolgozni. Hálás vagyok a segítségükért, és biztosak lehetnek benne, hogy felszólalok az ügyükben - Ha rajtam múlik, nemsokára visszakapják a jelvényüket.  
Még egyszer köszönöm, adja át I-nek is üdvözletem. És elnézést kérek Naruto miatt...  
  
S

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > S  
Feladó: M_  
  
Én vagyok hálás, hogy segíthettem! Élvezetes volt újra munkába vetni magunkat. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy világlustája partnerem is jól szórakozott.  
Az ifjú titán miatt pedig ne aggódj, öröm látni, hogy forrong benne a hév! Egy nap még nagy ember lesz, én mondom!

* * *

  
  
_M, üzenete érkezett. A feladó: I_  
  
Hulla fáradt vagyok. Még adásban sem fárasztasz le ennyire. Nem maradhatnánk ma otthon? Egy napot kibír a világ nélkülünk.

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > I  
Feladó: M_  
  
Örülj inkább, hogy végre újra akcióba lendülhettünk! Hihetetlen vagy. És megmondtam, hogy ne használd nyilvánosan a hightech kütyüket! KÉT MÉTERRE VAGY TŐLEM!  
  
_Törli az új üzeneteket kilépés előtt? Igen - Nem - Titkosítás  
Válassza ki a törölni kívánt üzeneteket!  
I összes üzenete törölve az elmúlt órából. S üzenetei jelszóval titkosítva. Viszlát, M._

* * *

  
  
\- Szééééééééééép jóreggelt! És igggen, eljött a várva várt nap! Remélem, mindenki jó volt, mert ma éjszaka egy jól ismert szakállas figura fogja végigjárni a házakat, hogy vágyott ajándékokat hagyjon a fa...  
\- Ne mondd, hogy te hiszel a Mikulásban.  
\- Kakashi, te inkább aludj tovább! Teljesen tönkreteszed a karácsonyi hangulatot!  
\- Szörnyűséges.  
\- Haaah, ne is figyeljenek rá, hölgyeim és uraim. Hol tartottunk? Ja igen! Három számmal ezelőtt hallhatták Genma Shiranui időjárás-jelentését, úgyhogy ezúttal csak megismételném: átlaghőmérséklet mínusz tizenöt fok, és már most is esik a hó - remek! -, de ez csak erősödni fog, úgyhogy vigyázzanak az utakon! Persze most inkább maradjon otthon a családjával, szeretteivel, és ünnepeljék együtt a karácsonyt!  
\- Ámen.  
\- Azt akartad mondani: "Boldog Karácsonyt". Ugye?  
\- Persze. Azt.  
\- Istenem, Kakashi... Na jó! Akkor kezdődjék a kérdezz-felelek játék! Mi a neve a télapó rénszarvasainak? Összesen nyolc plusz egy névre vagyunk kíváncsiak. Telefonáljanak bátran, és ha mindent helyesen válaszolnak meg, értékes Jounin FM ajándékcsomagot kapnak! Nos? Bátran, bátran, telefonáljanak!  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy nagy bátorság kell beeeeepötyögni pár számot.  
\- Tedd a kezed a szád elé, ha ásítasz! Egyébként pedig nyilvánvalóan nem a számok bepötyögéséhez, hanem a nyilvános megszólaláshoz kell a bátorság, de ezt te, te álmatag fejű ünneprombolón minden bizonnyal képtelen vagy megérteni! De nem is pazarolok rád több szót. Nos? Van valaki a vonalban? *kattanás* Haló, haló!  
\- ... *zajok*  
\- Igen, tessék? Haló!  
\- Jó napot, kore~! Itt vagyok!  
\- Üdv, a hangokból ítélve fiatal barátom! Megtudhatom a neved?  
\- Konohamaru vagyok!  
\- Szia, Konohamaru! Nos, hallhatnám akkor a neveket?  
\- Természetesen! A rénszarvasok: Íjas, Csillag, Pompás, Táncos, Ágas, Villám, Üstökös és Táltos! "A plusz egy" pedig a vörösorrú Rudolf.  
*dobpergés, pezsgőbontás-hang*  
\- TÖKÉLETES VÁLASZ! Gratulálok, Konohamaru! Kérlek ne tedd le, a munkatársak egy pillanaton belül felveszik az adataidat! Nagyon boldog karácsonyt kívánunk!  
\- Én köszönöm, kore~! És viszont kívánom!  
*kattanás*  
\- Nos, egy embernek máris garantáltan szép karácsonya van! Kakashi, te tudtál volna válaszolni?  
\- Nem, kizárt. Már most elfelejtettem a neveket. Miért, te?  
-... Megvallom őszintén, valószínűleg én sem tudnám mindegyiket felsorolni. DE! Ezennel megfogadom, hogy jövő karácsonyra mindegyikük nevét megtanulom... legalább öt nyelven! És ha nem sikerülne, vállalom, hogy négykézláb...  
\- Kímélj meg minket, kérlek. Azt mondtad, boldog karácsonyt akarsz. Na mindegy. Kedves hallgatók, innentől szabad a betelefonálás.  
\- Nocsak, ráébredtél volna, mi a munkád?! Istenem, milyen boldog vagyok! De így van, hölgyek és urak, telefonáljanak, üzenjenek barátaiknak, szeretteiknek, és küldjék a legjobb számokat! A legelsőt pedig fogadják tőlünk nagy szeretettel! KELLEMES ÜNNEPEKET!!!!  
  
_\--- What I Can See Under the Christmas Tree ---  
Előadó: Izumo&Kotestu _

* * *

  
  
ÚÚÚÚÚÚRISTEN! HÁT EZÉRT VOLTAK ILYEN ISMERŐSEK! A HANGJUK! ŐK VOLTAK AZOK A RÁDIÓBÓL!  
Öregem, Naruto, ilyen nincs! Hah! Államtitkot tudtál meg! Vajon miért vannak inkognitóban? Biztos valami szupertitkos küldetés miatt kellett beépülniük közemberek formájában! Vagy a rádióállomást megszállta a maffia! Istenem, de izgalmas!  
Uh, Sasuke nem fog örülni, hogy összefirkálom a számláit... de ha leírva látom a gondolataimat, jobban tudok gondolkodni...

* * *

  
_  
Üdvözlöm, M, üzenete érkezett.  
A feladó: I_  
  
Boldog karácsonyt.

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > I  
A feladó: M_  
  
Te barom, mit mondtam a szerkentyűk használatáról? Különben is, a szoba másik végében vagyok! Nem tudtad volna személyesen mondani?  
  
Haaah. Ettől függetlenül örülök, hogy a partnerem vagy! (még így is, hogy a múltkori malőr miatt fel vagyunk függesztve... De S azt ígérte, megpróbálja helyrepofozni ezt) Állandó kihívás vagy a számomra, haaaah! Még akkor is, ha állandóan csak a Picsa Picsa Paradicsomoddal vagy elfoglalva.

* * *

  
  
_Ácsi, várjunk egy percet. Maito Gai oké, hogy "M", és Shikamaru Nara meg gondolom "S" (úgy emlékszem, M... Gai így is hívta párszor), de a Hatake Kakashi nem stimmel az "I"-vel. Rossz következtetésre jutottam volna? De nem, gondoljuk végig logikusan, mint Sherlock tenné: Gai biztos az M, Shikamaru biztos az S. I-ben azért nem vagyok biztos, mert Kakashi rohadt keveset beszél a rádióban, és I-se beszél sokat...  
Ajjj. valaki megmondaná, mi a fene az az IIIIIIII?!?!!_

* * *

_  
  
M, üzenete érkezett. A feladó: I_  
  
Nem Picsa Picsa Paradicsom. Icha Icha Paradise. És nagyon szeretem.  
  
Ahogy ezeket a mütyüröket is. Kár, hogy le kell adnunk őket.

* * *

  
  
_Heló, Naruto beszél! ... Na jó, nem, csak az üzenetrögzítő. Most nem vagyok otthon, vagy épp rament eszek, valamelyik a kettő közül. A lényeg, hogy a sípszó után hagyj üzenetet, és majd visszahívlak, ha okés. Csá!_  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto, itt az apád. Olvastam a Times-ban, hogy mi történt. Hát mit mondjak, erről a Sound fickóról nem sokat hallottam Jiraiyától, de az a "nem sok" se volt jó. Örülök, hogy kiderítették, és gondolom, így akkor veled is beszélni fog a főnökasszonyod...? Tényleg, tudsz valamit a beküldőkről? Írhatnál nekik köszönőlevelet, vagy valami, elvégre elsősorban a te szűrödet mentették meg ezzel... na mindegy. Huszonhatodikán akkor lejössz hozzám? Már meg is vettem a hozzávalókat a ramenedhez. Hívj fel, oké? Ma estére meg jó szórakozást! És lehetőleg ne idd le magad annyira, mint ahogy tavaly hallottam vissza a barátaidtól...  
  
*beep*  
  
\- EZAAAAAAAAAZ, HAVER, tudtam, hogy megúszod!! Mert ezt így meg kell úsznod, ugye? Öcsém, úgy örülök neked! Jól van, még kereslek, és akkor este várlak!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Merry Christmas!! Naruto, barátom, gratulálok! Ennél jobb elő-karácsonyi ajándékot nem is kaphattál volna, ugye?! Kiba mondta, hogy jössz majd a buliba, úgyhogy mindent elmesélsz szépen! Ja igen, még szerettem volna megköszönni azt a múltkori tippet! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sakura nagyon fog örülni ennek az ajándéknak! Köszönöm, pajtás! Cserébe vitettem egy fenyőt a lakásodhoz. Tudom, mennyire utálod a műfenyőket, úgyhogy tessék, ott egy igazi. Nem olyan nagy, hogy ne férjen el kényelmesen nálad, majd érdeklődj a portásnál. Lee voltam!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Temaritól hallottam, hogy meglehetősen pozitív véleménnyel volt rólad Shikamaru; a srác köszöni a segítséget, azt mondja, te találtad ki az egyik jelszót. Örülök, hogy minden rendbe jött. Nagyjából.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Helló, édesem! Miért volt olyan Sasuke Uchiha-szagú ez a mai NYT cikk...? Akarsz mesélni, ugye? Este találkozunk.  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Kis karáááácsony, nagy karáááácsony, ki sült-eee máár, a kaláááácsom, ha kisűűűlt már máár, ide véééle, had egyem meeg, melegééébeee! Boldog karácsonyt kívánunk minden kedves ügyfelünknek!  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Hehe, még sose hagytam üzenetet a saját rögzítőmön! Főleg nem Sasuke telefonszámáról. Hát, legalább egy jó üzenet fog várni, mire hazaérek...  
  
*beep*  
  
\- Naruto... itt a főnök... mármint ex-főnök... a mindenségit, na, Tsunade Medinin vagyok. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a mai nap nem illik zavarni, de tekintettel bizonyos... dolgokra... értékelném, ha a saját érdekedben felhívnál, amit tudsz. Visz hall.

* * *

  
  
_RabuRaamen bejelentkezett_  
Dogtail: naruto! haver, mi van itt? Mindenki azt mondja, nem lehet elérni téged!  
RabuRaamen: mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, el lehet. A mailjeimet is megnéztem. Csak épp nem otthon vagyok, úgyhogy lakástelón hiába hívogattok.  
Dogtail: mert hol vagy?  
RabuRaamen: ...............  
Dogtail: Ó! Rosszra kéne gondolnom?  
RabuRaamen: nem  
RabuRaamen: Sasukénél vagyok.  
Dogtail: várj egy percet  
Dogtail: *csönd*  
Dogtail: ez a nem rossz? :D mert vajon milyen rosszra is gondolhatnék, mikor a hú-de-jóképű riporternél töltöd az estét, aki egyértelműen bejött neked...?  
RabuRaamen: máshogy állítod be, mint ahogy történt. Már úgy történt...  
Dogtail: na hogy?  
RabuRaamen: fuh, hát ez hosszú lesz. Öhm... olvastad a mai NYT-t?  
Dogtail: a Times-t? persze. Üzentem is neked.  
RabuRaamen: mindegy. Szóval az a helyzet, hogy tegnap üzent nekem gaara... ugye emlékszel még gaarára...?  
Dogtail: lehet őt elfelejteni? xP  
RabuRaamen: nem mondok semmit erre :P Szóval gaara üzent, hogy menjek a Hokage étteremhez, ahol találkozom majd valakivel... és mint kiderült, az a valaki arra volt jó, hogy visszaszerezze az állásom. Már legalábbis remélem, hogy Tsunade visszaadja az állásom...  
Dogtail: értem, értem, a lényeget mondd már! Közöd van ahhoz a beküldött cucchoz, mi?  
RabuRaamen: aha :D  
RabuRaamen: shikamarunak hívták, gaara nővérének a barátja. A Times-nál dolgozik, és becsent engem a főszerkesztőségbe... mert hogy oda illetéktelenek meg nem ott dolgozók nem léphetnek be. Egy csomót kellett várni, még kiürült a főcsarnok meg minden... és egész késő estig benn voltunk. Sasuke benn várt minket. fogalmam sincs, ki szólt neki, vagyis nem, mert egyértelműen senki nem szólt neki, mert mikor végül bementünk, fogalma sem volt, hogy mi a búbánatot keresek én ott.... Na mindegy, szóval ő meg shikamaru törték fel Hyuuga Neji - tudod, hinata bátyjának - számítógépét, és letöltötték azokat a képeket, amiken látszik Orochimaru a tömegben, mikor Jiraiya holtrészeg... tudod, amit mellékeltek az újságban is  
RabuRaamen: de az egyik jelszót én találtam ki, hehe :D aztán sasuke megírta azt a cikket, amit ma megjelentettek, és neji adataival töltötte fel. Aztán jött az a két fb... fura alak, akik meglátogatták Orochimarut, és miközben az ürge beszélt, felvették diktafonnal, amit mondott  
Dogtail: atyég! Akkor jól töltötted az estédet! O.O *irigy* De mit mondott Sound? Mi derült ki róla? A Times-ban említettek valamit vele meg Kabuto Yakushival kapcsolatban....  
RabuRaamen: Nem tudom. Én még nem hallgattam meg a felvételt. Sasukénál van egy másolat, azt mondta, ha hazaér, odaadja.  
Dogtail: hazaér? >)  
RabuRaamen: igen. Ez az ő lakása. Úgyhogy "hazaér". Ne értelmezz már mindent félre!  
Dogtail: bocsi, de olyan kis meghitten mondtad XDD  
RabuRaamen: fogd be, kutyaleheletű.  
Dogtail: kösz, levesagyú.  
Dogatil: mi lesz most?  
RabuRaamen: nem tudom, mire gondolsz, én mindenesetre elmegyek zuhanyozni. Nem olyan nagy ez a lakás, csak megtalálom...  
Dogtail: ............ valamiért erről nekem csak perverz dolgok jutnak eszembe. Te egyedül az ő zuhanyzójában? Fogadok, nem bírod majd ki, hogy ne szagolgasd végig a törölközőit, vagy ne használd az ő samponját. :P  
RabuRaamen: KIBA!! Lassan kezdesz Sai-szintűvé válni!  
Dogtail: mert nem fogod ezt csinálni?  
RabuRaamen: NEM.  
RabuRaamen: .................  
RabuRaamen: Nem, nem fogom. Öhm.  
Dogtail: gondoltam 8)  
Dogtail: szóval egymásra mozdultatok?  
RabuRaamen: hát... igen, mondhatjuk. Hehe. X'DDDDDDDDD  
Dogtail: ???  
RabuRaamen: azt még nem is meséltem, hogy éjjel lekapott a főcsarnokban, mikor kifelé jöttünk. X'D  
Dogtail: !!  
RabuRaamen: véletlenül nekimentem az egyik kanapénak, és orra estem, ő meg segített felállni, aztán én szokás szerint dadogtam valamit, és gondolom oltári vörös lehettem, Sasuke meg egy ideig tök furán nézett rám, aztán a következő pillanatban már azon kísérletezett, milyen mélyre tudja ledugni a nyelvét a torkomba.  
Dogtail: !!!!!!! ÚÚÚÚh, túl sok információ!  
RabuRaamen: x) :'D  
Dogtail: és mi ebben a nagy poén, amiről szemlátomást lemaradtam?  
RabuRaamen: a főcsarnok van a legjobban "védve". Shikamaru szerint legalább 3 biztonsági kamera volt ott :'D  
Dogtail: X'D  
Dogtail: juj, de várj, ez nem olyan vicces. Nem rúgják ki ezért?  
RabuRaamen:..... hát nem tom. Shika azt mondta, ne aggódjak, mert Sasuke bátyja a Times főigazgatója....  
Dogtail: =))) Hm. Szóval összességében most úszol a rózsaszín buborékokban, mi? >)  
RabuRaamen:... :P  
Dogtail: te. XD Na menj fürödni, mielőtt még hazaér, és...  
RabuRaamen: és rámtalál a fürdőjében, és úgy dönt, hogy csatlakozik?  
Dogtail: ssssssssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzzz. *beszívja a levegőt* Azért te se panaszkodhatsz képzelőerő terén. Na pá, öreg, este várlak.  
RabuRaamen: ki nem hagynám :D Szia.^^  
_RabuRaamen kijelentkezett  
Dogtail kilépett a beszélgetésből_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:24  
Tárgy: Hmm....  
  
Elmeséled, miért találtam Sasuke Uchiha-szagúnak azt a bizonyos mai New York Times cikket?  
  
Apropó, Narutót nem lehet elérni. Feltételezem, semmi közöd hozzá...?  
  
Sai :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:40  
Tárgy: Re: Hmm....  
  
Elképzelésem sincs, miért gondolod azt, hogy bármi közöm van a cikkhez. Miért gondolod azt?  
  
Ami pedig Naruto elérhetetlenségét illeti, ismét csak annyit tudok mondani: halvány lila gőzöm sincs. Amikor legutóbb láttam - közvetlenül azután, hogy hazaértem az irodából, ő pedig a törölközőmmel a dereka körül épp kilibbent a zuhanyzómból -, még tökéletesen optimális állapotban volt ahhoz, hogy beszélni tudjon másokkal. Tudtommal még az emailjeit is megnézte a gépemen.  
  
Hát, Sai, ha megtudok valamit, majd szólok.  
  
... vagy nem.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:44  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Hmm....  
  
Óóóóóóóóóóó, te kis...!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:46  
Tárgy: És ismét csak egy érdekes információ...  
  
Szia, Sakura! :)  
  
Hallottam, milyen elérhetetlen már megint Naruto. Nem tudom, mi üthetett belé... te igen?  
  
Hazudtam. Én tudom. És meg kell mondjam, mélyen meglepődtem! Te gondoltad volna, hogy... várj, azt hiszem jobb, ha közvetlenül idézem Sasuke Uchiha leveléből:  
  
  
_"Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha &nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:40  
Tárgy: Re: Hmm....  
  
Részlet: Ami pedig Naruto elérhetetlenségét illeti, ismét csak annyit tudok mondani: halvány lila gőzöm sincs. Amikor legutóbb láttam - közvetlenül azután, hogy hazaértem az irodából, ő pedig a törölközőmmel a dereka körül épp kilibbent a zuhanyzómból -, még tökéletesen optimális állapotban volt ahhoz, hogy beszélni tudjon másokkal. Tudtommal még az emailjeit is megnézte a gépemen."_  
  
Kezdek aggódni Naruto miatt! Ezek a sajtóférgek annyi mindenre képesek...!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:54  
Tárgy: Re: És ismét csak egy érdekes információ...  
  
Ó, Istenem! Ezt nem hiszem el! HOVA TETTE NARUTO AZ ESZÉT...?!?!?!?!  
  
Várj csak. Tudom: pont oda, ahol lennie kell.  
  
Ügyes próbálkozás, Sai édesem, de már nem tudsz felidegesíteni. :) Mi több, jót nevettem a leveleden. Mikor lett belőled ilyen árulkodó óvodás?  
  
Tudod mit? Felvidítalak. :) Én is idézek neked Naruto leveléből, amit még reggel írt nekem:  
  
_"Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen &konohamail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 08:32.  
Tárgy: Re: OMG!  
  
Részlet: ÚÚ, nagyon szeretnék mesélni, de még nem vagyok otthon, és ez így hosszú lenne. >O< Gondolom már jön is a következő kérdésed, hogy akkor mégis hol vagyok... Én... öhm, na igen, valahogy Sasukénél kötöttem ki. És nem, NEM csináltunk semmi olyat!  
  
... leszámítva azt az őrült-forró-lábujjkunkorító-lélegzetelállító csókot az irodában.  
Meg a következő kettőt a lakásán. X3 "_  
  
Nekem úgy tűnik, ők ketten tökéletesen jól elvannak. Gyanítom, Naruto még mindig a lakásán van... Szóval fogadd el a vereséget, Sai kedves, és ne próbálkozz legközelebb ilyen gyerekes húzásokkal! Ha Naruto boldognak érzi magát egy sajtóféreggel, hát áldásom rájuk.  
  
Szerintem menj el valami bárba. Biztos sok szingli vár a hozzád hasonló... hm, lovagokra karácsony este... :)  
  
Sakura :)

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:57  
Tárgy: Re: Re: És ismét csak egy érdekes információ...  
  
...  
  
El kell ismernem, tényleg idegesítő a sok " :) ".

* * *

  
  
Feladó: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 11:58  
Tárgy: *obszcén kifejezés*  
  
OKÉ! Ezúttal te győztél. A tiéd, viheted.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: *smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 12:05  
Tárgy: Re: *obszcén kifejezés*  
  
Köszönöm az áldást. A beleegyezésed nélkül egy ujjal sem mertem volna hozzáérni, de most, hogy megkaptam, legközelebb nyugodt szívvel tehetem meg.  
  
Sajnos már elment, de este... ja nem, várj csak: _már megtettem._ Nyugodt szívvel.

* * *

  
  
_Otthon, édes otthon!  
Nem, nem igazán. Valahogy nem találom a helyem, mióta hazaértem. De lehet, hogy pont azért, mert egyszerre történt túl sok jó dolog. Az állásom, Sasuke, a barátaim, Sasuke, a tegnapi hihetetlen élmények, Sasuke...öhm, jó, ez kezd elég egyhangúvá válni. De mivel ez egy napló lenne, vagy mi a fene, nem ártana rendesen elmesélni mindent, nem igaz?  
A tegnap este nagyon durva volt. Igazából tartok is egy kicsit attól, hogy helyénvaló volt-e mesélni Kibának meg Sakurának arról, hogy mit is csináltam konkrétan a Times főépületében, de nem hiszem, hogy ők bárkinek is fecserésznének. És a sok röhögés, meg heccelés ellenére azért remélem, hogy Sasukénak nem lesz nagy gondja belőle. Említette már korábban is a bátyját, de akkor azt mondta, nincsenek igazán jó kapcsolatban egymással... szóval nem nagyon tudom, mire számíthat.  
Csak csendben jegyzem meg, hogy baromi ironikus lenne, ha most a változatosság kedvéért ő veszítené el asz állását miattam...! XD  
Shikamaru, Gai és Kakashi (hihetetlen, hogy Sasuke ismerte őt! Vajon tudott erről az állam-dologról?) remek emberek, egyszerűen remekek. És nagyon élveztem a társaságukat! A Times épülete meg meglepően hatalmas, pedig az ember azt hinné, a Konoha Center Park után engem már nem lehet meglepni - és mégis sikerült! A csarnok közepén volt egy hatalmas tábla is, mindenféle hirdetésekkel meg cetlikkel teleaggatva... és volt néhány kinyomtatott plakát is a "persona non gratának" ítélt személyek leírásával és képével. (most megvallom őszintén, hogy nekem halvány lila gőzöm sem volt, mi az istennyila az a "persona non grata", de Sasuke felvilágosított, hogy azok a "nem kívánatos személyek". Érdekes, érdekes. Vajon jövő hónaptól az én képem is ott lesz...?  
Egyébként elég sokat beszélgettem Sasukéval este, amíg Shikamaru Neji gépének billentyűzetén zongorázott. Igazából semmi komolyról... de mégis úgy érzem, hogy legalább már van valami fogalmam őnagyságáról. Elég furcsa ezt elmagyarázni: konkrétan alig tudok róla valamit, mégis olyan, mintha épp olyan jól ismerném, mint Kibát vagy Leet. És az biztos, hogy baromi jól érzem magam vele. Iszonyú nagy bunkó a srác, de mintha még ő is élvezné, amikor visszaszólok neki. :D Azt viszont nem szeretem, mikor a tudatlanságomat kritizálja. Kérem szépen, azért én se vagyok már tizenötéves kis idióta! Lehet, hogy nem vagyok olyan zseni, mint ő vagy Shika, de azért nem kellene folyton ezzel szivatni.  
Hhh, na mindegy. Neji gépén legalább ötven kép volt, amiket Shikamaru készített még anno 21-én, és fúú, némelyiket olyan borzasztóan néztem ki, hogy legszívesebben elsüllyedtem volna...!! De szerencsére senki nem foglalkozott ezzel, hisz az Orochimaru jelenlétével megtisztelt fotókat kerestük. És találtunk.  
Kakashiék csak nyolc után érkeztek meg a diktafonnal, és bárhogy is erősködtem - nem, nem nyígtam, ahogy Sasuke mondja -, nem engedték, hogy meghallgassam. De szerencsére ma már pótoltam ezt a mulasztást. Fú! Nem tudom, hogy Gai meg Kakashi hogy a fenébe terelték egyáltalán ebbe az irányba a témát, meg hogy ők ismerték e korábbról azt a palit, de Orochimaru meglehetősen feszülten ordibálta azt, hogy "kopjatok le, szerencsétlenek! Jiraiya is csak a szart tudta kavarni, és biztos nem köszöni meg, hova jutattam! Így akartok járni?!" Haha, megnéztem volna az arcát, mikor megtudta - gondolom csak ma reggel az újságból -, hogy az egész beszélgetést felvették. X'D (hm, erről eszembe jutott, mikor Sasuke vette fel a mi beszélgetésünket tegnap előtt... hmmmmm)  
Ajaj. Érzékelem, hogy lassan minden második mondatommal visszakanyarodok Sasukéhoz. Ez nem valami okos dolog, nem igaz? De hát sose a bölcsességemről voltam híres... És az a pasi gondoskodott róla, hogy ne tudjak másra gondolni.  
Először az a csók a csarnokban: Úgy jött, mint derült égből villámcsapás. Az agyam még akkor is ott volt leálva, hogy majdnem lefejeltem azt a tükörfényesre csiszolt parkettát, mikor a nyelve már harmadjára lökött be a számba... És óh, Istenem, utálom elismerni, de az az Uchiha _igazán tud _csókolni.  
Valójában ott, akkor gondolkodtam el azon először, hogy miért is ellenkezek én annyira vele... ellene. Mert basszus, nem tudtam hazudni tovább, hisz az egész testem megbizsergett tőle! Őrület. Pedig ő csak egy girnyó riporter. Egy girnyó riporter, akinek baromi erősek a karjai, és iszonyú puhák az ajkai, és lélegzetelállítóan jó az illata, és olyan jó meleg a mellkasa, és baszott jól csókol.  
Huuuh, na, levegő be.... kifúúúj... oké, asszem rendben vagyok.  
Sai egyébként írt néhány smst. Nem egészen értem, mire utalgatott, de valami olyasmiről volt szó, hogy ledobta a labdát, és az visszapattant az arcába, meg élvezzem a tőle mentes életem, és áldását adja rám... ránk! WTF?! Azt hiszem, nem akarom tudni, mit beszélt már megint Sasukéval.  
... kíváncsi vagyok, Kiba mit fog szólni, mikor megjelenek este a nevezett Uchihával a buliján. De... annyira nem akartam szinglin menni most, hogy... hát...itt van ez az egy-héten-de-talán-három-napon-belül-hivalatosan-is-a-pasim-lesz fickó. És Sasuke nem is kérette magát sokáig. Annyira. Tulajdonképpen csak akkor egyezet bele, mikor én meg beleegyeztem abba, hogy ebéd előtt még egyszer megfürdök... vele.  
Most, hogy belegondolok, elég nagy pálfordulást csináltam, ugye? -.- De ha egyszer annyira jó a srác... Érzem, ebből fejfájás lesz...  
Hol is tartottam? Ja igen. A fürdés. Fuh. Hát... Azt az élményt nem lehet leírni. Azt hiszem, nem is tudnám, mert már most érzem, hogy ég az arcom, pedig még csak úgy kábé huszadjára gondoltam vissza rá. Nem mintha lefeküdtünk volna, vagy bármi ilyesmi, csak kis... kézimunka, tudjátok... de azért oltári volt. Meg persze egy tucatnyi csók. Istenem, milyen szája van annak a srácnak, elképesztő!  
Öhm, na jó, most már tényleg befejezem.  
Érdekes, valamiért messze nem érzem magam olyan szerencsétlennek, mint három nappal ezelőtt. Akkor újdonsült munkanélküliként biztos voltam benne, hogy ez lesz életem legrosszabb karácsonya. Készen voltam bánatomban a sárga földig leinni magam.  
Most meg úgy érzem, egy kortyot se kell innom, és mégis részeg leszek... a boldogságtól, a jókedvtől. Még az eszem is jobban vág! Télapó összes rénszarvasának megjegyeztem a nevét! Őrület!  
De most már azt hiszem, ideje letenni a tollat. Hétre megyünk át Kibáékhoz, de hatra jön értem Sasuke. (ne kérdezzétek, miért hatra. Nem tudtam még kitalálni, és nem is érzek vágyat arra, hogy azon töprengjek, vajon mit akar itt csinálni egy órán keresztül...) Most azt hiszem, tökéletesen szép és jó az élet. És a karácsony. És az ünnepek.  
Szerintem átöltözök, csinálok valami kaját, aztán felállítom a fenyőfát, amit Lee elhozatott ide, míg nem voltam otthon. Imádok fát díszíteni, mondtam már?! Majdnem annyira, mint meglátni, mi van alatta..._

* * *

  
  
**Láttad te, milyen szemekkel sasol téged? Mintha fel akarna falni!**  
Sakura, már megint a számla hátára firkálsz... Hogy fogom így elrakni?  
**Ugyan már, Hinata! Csak két nyavalyás kávéért fizettünk. Nyugodtan kidobhatod a szemétbe. Egyébként ne tereld a témát.**  
... igen, láttam. Nem... nem zavar.  
**TESSÉK?**  
Figyelj, Kiba igazából egy aranyos srác.  
**Azt hiszem, most ezt félreolvastam. Te a "Kiba" és az "aranyos" szót egy mondaton belül használtad? Nem Narutót akartál írni véletlenül?**  
Naruto is az, de nézzünk szembe a tényekkel. Azok alapján, amiket most elmeséltél, ő... öhm...  
**Istenem, imádlak, amikor elvörösödsz! >3< **  
Sakura! Szóval egyértelmű, hogy Narutónál semmi esélyem. És amúgy sem voltam szerelmes belé, csak... érted. Kiba pedig... nem... nem tűnik olyan rossznak, mint amilyen véleménnyel vagy róla. Adok neki egy esélyt, és... és majd kiderül.  
**Te komolyan azt fontolgatod, hogy randira mész vele?**  
A... aha. Azt hiszem. Igen, azt hiszem.  
**Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Heh, hogy leskelődik! Fogadok, majd' megeszi a kíváncsiság, hogy ugyan miket mondhatok neked, amitől ilyen vörös vagy.**  
SAKURA! Amúgy meg semmi okod cikizni őt. Lee sem tűnik épp álomlovagnak első ránézésre!  
**Jó, igaz, persze, de Lee ő... tulajdonképpen... jó, rendben. Talán Kiba is rejteget magában valamit...**  
Micsoda kétkedő arc...  
**Bocsi. Hidd el, nagyon örülnék, ha találnál magadnak valakit. Olyan imádnivaló lány vagy. Szóval? Hogy tervezed?**  
Hát, Kiba már utalgatott rá, hogy szeretne velem lógni ma este... tudod, a buliján... Gondoltam, ha történik valami, akkor az ott fog. Öhm, ne értsd félre.  
**Persze, hogy nem. >) Kutyasrác közeledik, papírt eldugni! **

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Címzett: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:01  
Tárgy: Vacsora az egyetlenemmel  
  
Édesem! Mit szólnál hozzá, a fél kilencre foglalnék asztalt a Hokage étteremben, és ott ünnepelnénk meg kettesben is a karácsonyt? Én is alig várom Kiba partiját, de szeretnék egy kis időt egyedül tölteni veled, és így hangulatosabb módon odaadni az ajándékodat. Később persze visszamennénk a többiekhez.  
  
Várom válaszod!  
  
A te Lee-d

* * *

  
  
Feladó: PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:30  
Tárgy: Re: Vacsora az egyetlenemmel  
  
Ó, Lee! Ez nagyon kedves és figyelmes tőled! Természetesen igen, alig várom!  
  
Sakura :))

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:31  
Tárgy: Foolish Little Brother  
  
Jól értelmeztem az sms-ed, otouto? Valami vadidegen srác lakásába mész vadidegen emberek közé Uzumaki Narutóval?  
  
Talán tényleg nem ártana egy kényszerpihenő. Mondjuk egy hónap felfüggesztés munkából. (természetesen úgy, hogy közben nem segítelek a saját béremmel) Elképesztő, milyen szemtelen lettél Velem, a MUNKÁLTATÓDDAL szemben. És ezek után még nagy ívben... figyelmen kívül hagyod a családi karácsonyt?  
  
Talán tényleg nem kapod meg az ajándékodat.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:39  
Tárgy: Re: Foolish Little Brother  
  
Igen. Igen. Igen, még az is jól esne; a tököm tele van a hülye cikkekkel. (ne értsd félre, a munkámat meglehetősen kedvelem. A munkamorál és a körülmények azok, amikkel szemben kifogásolnivalóim vannak.) Az utolsó kérdésre is igen a válaszom: két napja már tiszteletemet tettem egy puccos Uchiha partin. Ne kelljen még egyszer megtennem.  
  
És borzasztóan sajnálom, a szívem szakad meg, hogy nem kapok tőled karácsonyi ajándékot. Komolyan.  
  
Várj. Nem.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:45  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Foolish Little Brother  
  
Örül a szívem annak hallatán, hogy kedveled a munkádat. Kár, hogy a ragaszkodásod nem ilyen nyilvánvaló. Más esetben tenni is kéne érte, hogy megtarthasd, tudod?  
  
Nagy a szád most, otouto. Hasonlóan bátor szavakat várok, amikor majd huszonhatodikán megjelenek nálad.  
  
Boldog karácsonyt, kisöcsém.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes .c om/  
Címzett: Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:48  
Tárgy: Re: Re: Re: Foolish Little Brother  
  
Köszönöm a látogatás bejelentését. Minden tőlem telhetőt el fogok követni, hogy emlékezetessé tegyem számodra a találkozást. Természetesen csakis jó értelemben.  
  
Viszont kívánom.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 14:50  
Tárgy: Minek írjak tárgyat?  
  
Yo, Naruto  
  
Hn, már egy ideje tervezem, hogy írok neked egy levelet. Hogy honnan tudom a címed? Azt megtartom magamnak.  
  
Ilyen formában még úgy sem társalogtam veled. Nem mintha úgy gondolnám, hogy egyébként képes vagy a normális társalgásra, de ki tudja, talán ha van időd írás közben végiggondolni, mit is akarsz mondani, ahelyett, hogy szimplán hagynád, hogy a szád minden hirtelen támadt hülyeségedet felköpje... nos, talán így mégis képes vagy értelmes kommunikációra.  
  
Amennyiben ezzel a kis bevezetővel még nem öltem meg a vágyadat, miszerint engem is elvigyél magaddal a kis barátaidhoz, megérdeklődném, hogy vihetem-e a két kollégámat, akiket már volt alkalmad megismerni. Sőt, egyiküknek a számítógépével is összeismerkedtél.  
  
Shikamaruról és Nejiről beszélek, amennyiben nem világos. Úgy beszéltük meg, ők segítenek majd meglógni a Sznobok... mármint Uchihák parti... mármint együtt töltjük majd a karácsonyt.  
  
Fél hatra akkor nálad leszek. Amennyiben feltűnt a hiánya, visszaszolgáltatom majd a tárcádat is. Megint.  
  
Remélem, ezúttal nem alsógatyával a fejeden fogadsz majd. Ja igen, egyébként tegnapelőtt a fogadóban olyan szépen vörösödtél, mikor megtudtad, hogy meleg vagyok. Nem éreztél semmi készséget arra, hogy te is valljál? (nem mintha nem gyanítottam volna)  
  
Sasuke

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 15:10  
Tárgy: Mert nem akarsz bunkónak tűnni, azért!  
  
Hahaha! Szia, Tapló Nagyúr!  
  
Tudom, honnan tudod a címem. Sakura elmondta, hogy Nejin keresztül kikönyörögted a címemet Hinatától. (Sakura és Hinata legjobb barátnők. Lányok... olyan pletykásak!) Igazán lehengerlő, Uchiha. Ilyen mély benyomást tettem volna rád azzal a félresikerült bemutatkozással?!  
  
Bár az akkori megszólalásomat továbbra is fenntartom: "Ez mekkora nagy!"  
  
Kísért a gondolat... de nem, még mindig ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy velem gyere. Teljes mértékben képes voltam beazonosítani, ki lehet a két kollégád, köszönöm szépen. Hozd csak őket nyugodtan. Kiba szereti, ha minél nagyobb a tömeg, én pedig élvezni fogom, hogy legalább értelmes emberek is lesznek ott, akikkel tovább ismerkedhetem.  
  
A tárcám hiánya viszont nem tűnt fel... Valamiért nem hajlandó kiűzni magát a fejemből a gondolat, hogy nem volt véletlen az eltűnése. Valami hozzászólnivaló, bunkókám?  
  
Ami a fogadót illeti... nos, nem, semmi késztetést nem éreztem arra, hogy valljak. Amúgy is csak biszex vagyok, az utolsó férfi partnerem meg elég csúnyán hagyott el. Azóta a gyönyörű nők puha ölelését élveztem.... Hm.  
  
Az alsógatyám nem lesz a fejemen. Mi több, rajtam sem. Ma jött vissza a tisztítóból a párducmintás tangám, gondoltam azt tesztelem majd rajtad.  
  
Minden jót!  
  
Naruto  
  
  
Ui: Remélem, meg voltál elégedve a kommunikációs képességeimmel így, írásban.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 15:21  
Tárgy: Nesze neked: TÁRGY  
  
Azt hiszem, kezdelek megkedvelni.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 15:28  
Tárgy: Ez nem TÁRGY volt bammeg, inkább TRÁGYA  
  
Nocsak, Uchiha? Köszönöm az életre szóló szerelem ilyen csodálatos és könnyfakasztó megvallását! Mindjárt kiugrik a szívem a helyéről. Nem is sejtettem, hogy ilyen romantikus típus vagy!

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 15:32  
Tárgy: ... - amit az arcodba nyomok  
  
Idióta.

* * *

  
  
Feladó: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
Címzett: Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 15:36  
Tárgy: köszi, kedves vagy  
  
Kételkedtél ebben egy percig is? :P

* * *

Határozatlan időre szóló munkaszerződés

  
  
  
amely létrejött egyrészről Tsunade Medinin (székhely: New York, Manhattan, cégjegyzékszám 139826) mint munkáltató, a továbbiakban: munkáltató,  
másrészről Naruto Uzumaki (lakcím: New York, Bacchikoi u. 292, em: 3, ajt: 5 - születési hely, idő: New York, 1987.10.10. - anyja leánykori neve: Kushina Uzumaki, adószáma: 54268518893 - TAJ szám: 411236547) mint munkavállaló, a továbbiakban: munkavállaló között az alulírott helyen és napon az alábbi feltételek szerint:  
  
1\. A munkáltató a munkavállalót 2009 év 01 hó 01 napjától, rendezvényszervezői munkakörben, határozatlan időtartamra alkalmazza, a munkavállaló pedig kijelenti, hogy a munkáltatóval munkaviszonyt létesít.  
  
2\. A munkavállaló munkakörének részletes felsorolását a kapcsolódó munkaköri leírás tartalmazza, mely a jelen munkaszerződés elválaszthatatlan mellékletét képezi.  
  
3\. A munkavállaló munkahelye: a munkáltató New York-i székhelye / telephelye. A munkába lépés napja: 2009.01.03, mely napon a munkavállaló köteles a jelen szerződés szerinti munkavégzési helyen munkára jelentkezni.  
  
4\. A felek a munkaszerződésben próbaidőt kötnek ki. A próbaidő tartama 28 nap. A próbaidő tartama alatt - a munkaviszonyt mind a munkáltató, mind a munkavállaló bármikor, azonnali hatállyal indokolás nélkül megszüntetheti.  
  
5\. A munkavállaló tekintetében a munkáltatói jogkör gyakorlására jogosult.  
  
6\. A jelen munkaszerződés által nem szabályozott kérdésekben a Munka Törvénykönyve, a kapcsolódó jogszabályok, valamint a kollektív szerződés rendelkezései az irányadók.  
  
7\. A munkavállaló kijelenti, hogy a munkaszerződés megkötésével egyidejűleg a munkáltató tájékoztatta a Munka Törvénykönyve 76. § (7) bekezdésében meghatározottak szerint az alábbi kérdésekről:  
\- az irányadó munkarendről,  
\- a munkabér egyéb elemeiről,  
\- a bérfizetés napjáról,  
\- a munkába lépés napjáról,  
\- a rendes szabadság mértékének számítási módjáról és kiadásának, illetve  
\- a munkáltatóra és a munkavállalóra irányadó felmondási idő megállapításának szabályairól, valamint  
\- arról, hogy a munkáltató kollektív szerződés hatálya alá tartozik-e.  
  
Az itt meghatározott körülményekre vonatkozóan a munkáltató munkavállalót írásban is köteles tájékoztatni a jelen munkaszerződés megkötésétől számított harminc napon belül.  
  
8\. A jelen munkaszerződés 3 példányban készült, amelynek egyik példányát a munkáltató a munkaszerződés aláírása után átadta a munkavállaló részére, és amelynek átvételét a munkavállaló a jelen szerződés aláírásával elismer és nyugtáz.  
  
  
New York, 2008 hó 24 nap.  
  
_Tsunade Medinin_  
munkáltató  
  
_Naruto Uzumaki_  
munkavállaló

* * *

  
  
\- Öt óra harminc percet mutat az óra, remélem még mind itt vannak, kedves hallgatók! Sajnos utolsó alkalommal hallhatják a hangunkat, innentől kezdve végig sláger és karácsonyi zenéket játszunk! Köszönjük szépen a kedves ajándékokat és üzeneteket, amiket a stúdióba küldtek, igazán meghatódtunk tőle! Nagyon kedvesek! Köszönjük!!  
\- Szerintem elsőre is megértették.  
\- Hogy a fenébe lehetsz még ilyenkor is ennyire lehetetlen?!  
\- Nem tudom. Hm.... Mindenesetre tényleg köszönjük.  
\- Na, így már sokkal jobb! Hivatalosabb témákat érintően megsúgom, hogy Orochimaru Sound-ot hivatalosan is vád alá helyezték. A konkrét részletek még mindig nem szivárogtak ki, a meglévő információkért üssék fel a mai New York Times-t!  
\- Az évben még hallhatnak minket?  
\- Jézusom, Kakashi, neked nem szabad kérdezned! Te műsorvezető vagy! DE, természetesen hallhatnak még minket! Most egy kis szünetet veszünk ki mi is, de huszonhatodika reggeltől egészen újévig élvezhetik majdnem-virtuális társaságunkat!  
\- Hm.  
\- Mi az? Semmi? Oké, akkor semmi. Az új nyereményjátékot illetően telefonáljanak bátran nekünk: mindössze annyit kell megmondaniuk, hogy az _Alvin és a mókusok_ karácsonyi számában mit szeretne kapni Alvin ajándékba! Telefonáljanak, és értékes ajándékcsomagokat nyerhetnek!  
\- A Jounin FM ezzel búcsúzik önöktől.  
\- KAKASHI!  
\- Miért, nem? Mindjárt lejár a műsoridőnk.  
\- Jó, de, persze, de akkor is...  
\- Akkor meg? Tehát, a Jounin FM ezzel búcsúzik önöktől. Reméljük, a társaságunk feldobta a napjukat, és élvezték a... ah. Tudják. A többi a szokásos.  
\- _KAKASHI!!_  
\- ... jó. Akkor vedd át te.  
\- Úgy is teszek! Na tehát... Igen. Tehát nagyon nagyon boldog karácsonyt kívánunk mindenkinek, és előre is jókívánságokban és minden nagyszerű dologban gazdag, békés új esztendőt! Bár addig még "találkozunk" újra, úgyhogy egy párszor még hallják majd tőlem... tőlünk. Fehér Karácsonyt üdvözölhetünk az idén, és kollégámmal boldogságot és sok gyönyörű ajándékot kívánunk a karácsonyfa alá! Viszont hallásra!  
\- Viszlát.  
  
_\--- Start of Something New ---  
Előadó: ZabuCorporation_

* * *

_  
  
Üdvözlöm, M, üzenete érkezett.  
A feladó: I_  
  
Elmegyünk inni valamit? Aztán esetleg meglátogathatnánk Minatót... vagy a többieket.

* * *

  
  
_Üzenet küldése - > I  
Feladó: M_  
  
Most az egyszer tökéleteset szóltál, barátom. Karácsony van, csak az ökör iszik magában! Minatót amúgy is rég nem láttam. És ez igaz a többiekre is.  
  
De még mindig tilos a szerkentyűk nyilvános használata, Kakashi.

* * *

  
  
_M, üzenete érkezett. A feladó: I_  
  
Ah.

* * *

Medinin Drogéria  
4557, New York, Manhattan  
Harumonia u. 21.  
Adóig: 13028620-5-45  
  
Kelt: 2008.12. 24.  
Szlasz: NY-00075002  
Durex - Comfort XL óvszer  
4* Type 2, 3 db condom/doboz  
4*3,5. - $  
  
ÖSSZ: 14,00  
Fizetve  
$ / KP 14,00  
  
Azonosító: 98544  
Thank you for your visit!  
Danke für Ihren Besuch!  
Köszönjük, hogy vendégünk volt!  
  
Medinin-2000

* * *

  
  
\--- Üzenőcetli a Kedves Néma Nénitől ---  
Bacchikoi u. 292, 3. emelet, 6-os ajtó  
  
Kedves Uzumaki fiatalúr! Ismét szeretném megérdeklődni, szüksége van-e valamiféle segítségre, ugyanis már nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni a furcsa zajokat, amit a lakása felől hallok. Amennyiben a karácsonyfáját rendezgeti - láttam, milyen szépet kapott, biztos gyönyörű dísze lesz a lakásnak -, sajnos koromnál és sérvemnél fogva nem tudok segíteni a pakolásban és bútortologatásban, minden egyébben viszont örömmel állok rendelkezésére!  
És egyen többet, kedvesem, a minap olyan rossz színben volt. Nem jó dolog lebetegedni az ünnepekre.

* * *

  
  
Jaj, nagyon kedves, asszonyom, igazán. De semmiben nem szorulok segítségre, illetve amiben igen... nos, abban minden kétséget kizáróan igénybe vehetem majd egy újdonsült ismerősömet. Jelenleg itt van a lakásomon, és több mint hajlandó megszüntetni a kis... illetve nem is annyira kis problémámat.  
Az aggodalma nagyon jól esett, Kedves Néma Néni, de higgye el, ha most rám nézne, meglehetősen egészséges pírt találna az arcomon! Az elmúlt napokban nem voltam a helyzet magaslatán, de a karácsony mindent helyrehozott.  
Elnézést, amiért megzavartuk, igyekszünk halkabban dolgozni.  
Boldog Karácsonyt!  
  
Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

  
  
\--- Üzenőcetli a Kedves Néma Nénitől ---  
Bacchikoi u. 292, 3. emelet, 6-os ajtó  
  
Értem én, Uzumaki fiatalúr! Gondolom, a barátja erős fiatalember lehet, mert a zajokból ítélve jó sok bútort kellett odébb tolni. Örülök, hogy most már kicsattan, élvezze az ünnepeket, aranyoskám!

* * *

  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Sai  
Címzett: Szöszke  
  
Akarom én tudni, miért csak nyolcra értetek ide? És hogy miért vigyorog Naruto megállás nélkül? És hogy mi az a folt a nyakán?

* * *

  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Sasuke  
Címzett: Száj  
  
Nem.

* * *

  
  
Randira hívott!  
**Nahát, Hinata! Csak nem a szalvéta hátára firkálunk?! =D**  
... Ilyen bömbölő zene mellett nem lehet beszélgetni. Na de mit szólsz? Randira hívott!  
**Nem vagyok meglepve. Nagyon csinos vagy ma este. :) És ahhoz képest, hogy csak "esélyt akarsz adni neki", úgy festesz, mint aki nem tudja levakarni az ábrándos mosolyt a képéről.**  
Talán így is van. Nem tudom. Nagyon jól érzem magam! Úgy örülök, hogy itt van mindenki! Még Neji is eljött! Gondolom Sasuke hozta őket...?  
**Gondolom. Az a Shikamaru srác amúgy is jött volna, mert ugye itt vannak Gaara tesói is, Shikamaru meg Temari barátja.**  
Aha. És láttad már Narutót?  
**Szerintem nincs ember, aki eltévesztette volna. Gyanítom, ők ketten hamarabb elkezdték az ünneplést, mint mi...**  
Jaaaj... ne mondj ilyeneket, így se tudok pirulás nélkül rájuk nézni. X_x És ez egészen másfajta pirulás, mint régen volt...  
**Na igen. X) De hát örüljünk nekik, hah? :D És lehet, hogy nemsokára én is így fogok kinézni... remélem. :3**  
Mikor indultok?  
**Lee kilencre tudott foglalni asztalt, úgyhogy még van egy kis időnk. De szerintem olyan fél-tizenegy, tizenegy körül visszaérünk.**  
Jó szórakozást! :D  
**Köszi, édes.^^ Na menj, közeledik a kuty... lovagod.**

* * *

  
  
_Akkor listázzuk a dolgokat: van újra állásom (iggen! Januártól újra mehetek! Yay!), van új karácsonyfám (köszönöm Lee! Össze sem hasonlítható a műfenyővel!), vannak új barátaim (ááá, én nagyon fogom komálni Shikamarut!! És Neji is egész szimpatikus.), van új pasim (ehhez nem tudok mit hozzáfűzni... ah!), sőt, a Kedves-Barom-Új-Pasim képes volt, és TÉNYLEG szerzett nekem egy tangát. Nem párducos, de akkor is. Juuuj!  
Már most nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal, csak vigyorgok mindenkire, mint valami fakutya, pedig még egyetlen rendes ajándékot sem kaptam.  
  
DE KI A FENÉT ÉRDEKEL?!?! Ebben a percben még Tsunadét is meg tudnám csókolni!  
  
Ezt a kis cetlit most szerintem elrakom, aztán majd januárban lefénymásolom vagy tíz példányban az irodában, és szépen kitapétázom velük a titkos fiókomat. És akkor onnantól ha rossz kedvem van, csak bele kell néznem, és biztos, hogy máris szakadni fogok a nevetéstől.  
  
Nem bírom abbahagyni a vigyorgást...! De tudjátok, mit? Nem is akarom!_

* * *

  
  
Feladó: TÉLAPÓ /ero-sennin&wcnmail . com/  
  
Címzett: Naruto /iloveraamen&konohamail . com/  
  
További címzettek:  
Minato U. /yellowflash&wcnmail . com/  
Kiba /dogtail&konohamail . com/  
Lee /leeree&ginmail . com/  
PinkPearl /cherry_blossom&konohamail . com/  
Hinata /hinata_hyuuga&ginmail . com/  
Neji Hyuuga /neji_hyuuga&nytimes . com/  
Sasuke Uchiha /sasuke_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
Itachi Uchiha /itachi_uchiha&nytimes . com/  
*smile* /mrpenismile&ginmail . com/  
Shikamaru /lifeistroublesome&nytimes . com/  
Gaara Sabakuno /sabakukyuu&ginmail . com/  
Kakashi H. /kakashicha.paradise&jouninfm . com/  
Gai Maito /power.of.youth&jouninfm . com/  
  
Dátum: 2008. december 24. 21:21  
  
Tárgy: Tudom, mit tettetek az idén...  
  
  
Üdv, mindenki  
  
Igen, igen, én mindenkinek tudom a címét. Még azoknak is, akik félévente csak egyszer ellenőrzik a leveleiket. De a Télapó mindennel tisztában van, ugyebár?  
  
Remélem, jók voltatok az idén. Ha igen, akkor arról tudni fogok, és megígérem, hogy méltóan jutalmazom: egy-két üveg bor, likőr, pezsgő vagy martini mindig elfér a zsákomban...  
  
Ami azt a béna imitátort, Jiraiyát illeti... nos, vele ne legyen gondotok, én már intézkedtem az ügyben. Mindenesetre azt kérte, tolmácsoljam legőszintébb és szívből jövőbb bocsánatkérését, amiért ilyen sok gondod szakított a nyakatokba az ünnepek előtt. De az élet megy tovább, és ahogy a távolból figyelemmel követte a történéseket, arra jutott, talán nem is jártatok olyan rosszul az események ily fordulatával.  
  
Szólna mindegyikőtökhöz egy-egy kedves szót, szeretné megismerni azokat is, akikről eddig csak mások elbeszélése alapján hallott... de nincs ideje, ahogy nekem sem. Várnak... bizonyos krampusz-hölgyek... akik az azonnali figyelmemet követelik.  
  
Szeretnék boldog karácsonyt kívánni mindannyiótoknak, ha már ezt személyesen nem tehetem meg. (Mármint azért nem, mert ugye ti aludni fogtok, mire odaérek... vagy legalábbis ágyban lesztek. Gondolom az ünnep és az italok hatására nem mindenki fogja alvással tölteni azt az időt... Megígérem, hogy fura zajok esetén nem teszem be a lábam a hálószobába. )  
  
(majd a kulcslyukat használom)  
  
Boldog Karácsonyt! Merry Christmas! Bon Ndau! Colo sana wintom tiebeen! Gajan Kristnaskon! Hauskaa Joulua! Joyeux Noel et Bonne Anne! Frohe Weihnachten! Natal ni shub kaamnao! Mele Kalikimaka! Engan ya sasu! Boas Festas! Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva! Feliz Navidad! Merii Kurisumasu! És így tovább.  
  
  
Télapó

* * *

  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Sasuke  
Címzett: az Idióta  
  
Karácsonyfa alatt még nem csináltam. Kipróbáljuk holnap a tiédnél?

* * *

  
  
Szöveges Üzenet  
  
Feladó: Naruto  
Címzett: a Barom  
  
Naná. A legjobb ajándék lesz alatta. >P  
  


~~~0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~00o0o0o00~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0~~~  
  
_Owari_


End file.
